


Chasing Cars

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Leia Alpha Han, Alpha/Omega, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben hates holidays, Breeding Kink, Christmas, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Evil Snoke, Ex girlfriend Bazine is a crazy bitch, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Have I mentioned Bazine is crazy, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Lactation Kink, Leia is a little bitchy, Leia is kind of a bitch, Makeup Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Proposals, Rey is Scared of commitment, Rey loves holidays, Reylo babies, Reylo wedding, Shameless Smut, Talk of Abortion, The Holiday Spirit, Trick or Treat: Treat, Unplanned Pregnancy, We don't need anything or anyone, We'll do it all on our own, Would you lie here with me and just forget the world, big pharma is the enemy, fight club no groin shots, good girl, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: "You're such a good Omega, strong Omega." She felt his large tongue lick her gland and instinctively stopped resisting him and spread her legs causing the Alpha to hum in delight then lick her aching gland again. The humid summer air felt cool on the fresh slick that trailed down her legs. "My obedient Omega, so slick for me, ready to take my cock." Her cunt throbbed as he spoke.He forced her onto the ground; wet leaves and dirt stuck to her skin and clothes.Lonely Omega Rey Johnson has had the same dream of an unknown Alpha mating her ever since she moved to the city three months ago, since she caught his scent. An Alpha who was just as lost and lonely as she was.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 244
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw) on Spotify.

_Rey ran through the wet woods as fast as she could, only stopping long enough to free her red cowl from the bare twigs it got stuck on. The cold air stung her cheeks and burned her lungs._

_"No. I don't want this." She whispered to herself as she felt the heat from her arousal develop. "Not like this."_

_"Omega," his deep voice echoed throughout the trees surrounding her, making her clench as slick poured out of her and down her legs. She quickly became disoriented when she heard him purr her designation once more, his voice closer this time. She changed directions only to run directly into the strong Alpha who pursued her._

_She tried to push off his chest, but his strong arms held her in place as he bent forward, grazing her gland with his nose and mouth._

_"You're such a good Omega, strong Omega." She felt his large tongue lick her gland and instinctively stopped resisting him and spread her legs causing the Alpha to hum in delight then lick her aching gland again. The humid summer air felt cool on the fresh slick that trailed down her legs. "My obedient Omega, so slick for me, ready to take my cock." Her cunt throbbed as he spoke._

_He forced her onto the ground; wet leaves and dirt stuck to her skin and clothes. He straddled himself over her legs, erection rubbing against her as he pinned her wrists above her head in one large hand while the other forced its way under her skirt and ripped her underwear off. He brought her torn underwear to his nose and deeply inhaled._

_"You smell so good." He panted as he shoved her panties into his jacket pocket. He dipped two fingers into her pussy causing her to lewdly meoan and cry out when he pulled them out. She licked her lips watching him bring the digits to his mouth and clenched her pussy again while he moaned and slowly licked the slick off of his fingers. "You taste so sweet. My Omega, I'm gonna fuck you raw, so your sweet slick is all over my cock."_

_In the dim moonlight she couldn't see all of his features. What she could see of his eyes were completely black, and his lips were swollen with her slick glistening on them._

_"Alpha-" her voice was barely an audible whine._

_"I know what you need. And now I'm going to give it to you."_

_He released her wrists then shifted his position from straddling her legs to being in between them; her slick covered his pants. She sat up and grabbed his wrists as he unbuckled his belt._

_"Touch yourself, Omega. Take your shirt off and touch those pretty little tits." He commanded. "Fuck," he muttered as he smelt more slick flow out of her._

_She whimpered and removed her cowl then pulled off her shirt. Her perky breasts were hidden by a satin red bra._

_"I said touch yourself." He shoved his pants down and grabbed her legs._

_Her fingers slid across the silky smooth surface of her bra and rubbed her pert nipples. She could feel the Alpha line himself up to her. She slid the bra off her breasts. His hot mouth covered her right breast then he slammed his cock into her tight pussy. Her walls immediately clenched around him; they both loudly groaned in relief while he thrust in and out of her._

_He pushed her knees up towards her chest and pummeled into her harder. His hands slowly left her legs then froze when her hands grasped his large biceps. He stopped his thrusts and grabbed her hands, pinning them down above her head once more before resuming his pace. She could feel his hot breath on her ear when he moved his head next to hers. He grasped both of her wrists in his hand and grabbed her throat._

_"I'm gonna- make you- mine." He grunted in between thrusts. "You'll be my Omega."_

_She was on the edge of coming. So close, she knew if the Alpha bit her she would completely become undone as well as be his. Her body froze as he placed his mouth over her gland._

Rey's eyes snapped open, and she let out a pained breath, realizing she was once again having the same dream she has had every night since her last heat. Three months straight of a dream about mysterious Alpha fucking her in the woods, ready to claim her and make her his. She could feel her slick that built up between her thighs and scooted closer to her night stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out her rabbit vibrator, letting out an annoyed sigh. If she had an Alpha she wouldn't have to settle for a device that doesn't get her off properly. But the rabbit was more satisfactory than the few Betas she had slept with. 

She pulled her panties down and inserted her vibrator inside of her, softly moaning after she turned it on the setting that helped take the edge off. She thought of the Alpha that haunted her dreams. _Strong Alpha_ . She could feel the deep penetrating end of her vibrator pulsate along with the little silicone rabbit ears positioned at her clit. She moaned thinking about how the Alpha's lips would feel on her clit. _Protector_. She moved her head back thinking of his large hand on the base of her throat. His voice was unlike any voice she heard before. His raven hair resembled someone she had seen in passing on one of her running routes since moving to the city. She never got close enough to him to see if the scent belonged to him. His eyes always had a somewhat pained expression then he would turn and walk away from her.

"Alpha" she purred and rotated her hips switching the settings to a stronger pulsate, thinking how hard he would fuck her. "Alpha- I need your- ugh." Her body lightly shuddered as her climax softly hit, but she still felt unsatisfied. 

She stared numbly at the ceiling above her and turned off the power button before pulling the vibrator out of her wet cunt. She had thought about looking into one of those no strings attached websites and let a random Alpha knot her, but she wanted something deeper, more meaningful. She hoped she would find a mate sooner or later.

She walked to her bathroom and washed off her vibrator then stripped her bed of her soaked sheets and took a shower. She needed to report to work early as they had important guests arriving that night. 

  
  


When she got to her job she greeted Rose as she tied her hair back into two simple buns behind her head. 

"You'll want to unbutton your top button. It'll be a table full of Alphas." 

They worked at a prestigious restaurant where the clientele were the obnoxiously wealthy: old money, new money, politicians, successful lawyers, celebrities. The unmated omegas usually received large tips for just smiling. The betas weren't as successful and often hired as the kitchen staff. 

Rey was waiting for one of her resumes to pan out. She just finished law school and had debt to pay off as well as insanely high rent, however she was determined to make it sooner or later. So, if she had to sadly flirt or show a bit of cleavage then so be it. 

Business had been slow since the beginning of the pandemic. The staff wore their filtered masks and patrons usually wore theirs until their drinks arrived. Rey didn't mind the public mask mandates as it filtered some of the scents she came across. 

"And just a warning Rey, sometimes the older men get really flirtatious. Just ignore them, and you won't have to worry about rent for at least two months." Rose smiled at her.

"I don't know how you handle being here." Rey softly said. "I'm already tired of it." 

"Oh Rey, I just put up with it while I finish my final semester. And I'm sure you'll be hired somewhere soon enough."

"I hope so- I don't-" Rey froze in place as a somewhat familiar scent hit her through her mask. A clove and somewhat woodsy scent like cedar warmed her body.

"Rey?" Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay? Oh! The First Order law firm arrived. I told you, Alphas. Probably the most elite lawyers you will ever come across."

Threepio marched towards them. "Don't keep the First Order lawyers waiting! We have Snoke himself in that room! Hurry!" He hissed through his teeth.

The two women made their way into the private dining area reserved for VIPs. Rey looked around and saw two older men with grey hair, a blonde woman, and two younger men: one with red hair and the other short black hair, then an empty seat. 

"Hello Rose. It's always a pleasure to see your smiling face." The man with red hair said as he looked over the digital menu on his phone. "Ah, why am I looking? Surely you know my order by now."

Rose sweetly smiled at him. Her smile threw Rey off as it was a genuine smile and not one of her fake smiles she often gave clients.

"Hello Mr. Hux. I'm happy to see you as well. Let me guess the chicken and white wine? Steamed broccoli as a side?"

"You know me so well." Hux put his phone away.

"Ah, but we don't know this young woman." The oldest of the group said. "I'm Snoke, this is Gwen, Pryde, Mitaka, Hux, and where the devil is Ren?"

"Something caught his attention." Mitaka answered.

"Bazine is probably calling him again. He caught himself one psychotic woman." Gwen laughed then looked at Rey. "Come here, miss?"

"I'm Rey."

"Well then, Rey" Pryde purred "come closer."

Rey pursed her lips and approached the table. Gwen and Pryde gave their orders to Rey. Rose took Hux's, Mitaka's and Snoke's and left the room. As she turned to walk away Pryde grabbed her wrist.

"You are a dainty little thing, aren't you?"

Rey's wide eyes looked at his hands, and she held her breath, thankful her uniform covered her glands. She didn't want his Alpha scent touching her glands.

"Pryde, behave yourself." Gwen chastised.

Pryde let her go, and she swiftly marched to the door finally taking another breath. The scent that caught her attention earlier was stronger and completely distracted her. She nearly walked into a large figure that walked in the door frame.

"I apologize, sir." Surrounded by the cedar scent she quickly moved out of his way. _Alpha_. She glanced up and saw his brow deep in a scowl as he looked down at her. The pupils in his honey colored eyes slightly dilated; his black mask covered the rest of his features. His somewhat wavy hair called to be combed through by her fingers.

He said nothing and stepped aside gesturing for her to walk through the door. She obeyed the silent order and vaguely heard: "I thought unmated Omegas were supposed to be on suppressants." 

His voice was like the Alpha she had been dreaming about but instead of praise he complained. She felt sick to her stomach. _Alpha doesn't like your scent._ She handed the orders to the chef then felt someone grab her arm.

"I thought you were on suppressants?" Threepio whispered.

"I _am!_ " She whispered back.

"Well, Mr. Ren believes otherwise."

"I can promise you I take them daily." She could feel the flush going over her body. _You displeased Alpha_. 

"Luckily for you, Mr. Ren said you may stay. Now, get his order!"

She walked back to the room wishing she was told to stay away. She saw Rose on the way back out. "Rose, could you please walk back in with me?"

"What's wrong? If it's the creepy old Alpha, don't worry, he is harmless." 

"It is not really that-" she stopped as she saw Threepio whispering for her to hurry up. She sighed and walked back in. She refused to look at the Alpha they called Ren.

"Sir, I forgot to take your order."

"That is an unusual mistake to make. Mistakes are usually made somewhere between writing it down and when it arrives in front of me. I'll take the prime rib, rare, steamed carrots and whiskey. None of that garnish shit the chefs like to throw on for decor." His tone was cold, and it made the blood in her veins feel like ice.

She and Rose managed to get their drinks and refills without much of a problem. As they began to set their dinner plates down she felt a hand run up the back of her leg and froze. She was so occupied with placing the correct meals in front of the patrons she forgot she was next to Pryde.

"Now, what type of sauce do you suppose goes well with this?" He cupped her ass, giving her a light squeeze, though she was relieved he didn't snake his old hand up the skirt of her uniform.

"Pryde!" Ren abruptly stood up, chair skidding behind him.

The old man let go of Rey, and she retreated back, glancing at Rose for guidance. Rose held two plates in her hand and gestured for her to bring Ren and Gwen's as they were the only ones without food remaining. Rey pursed her lips and brought their orders over, trying not to react, to not let her body shake from the intrusive touch. 

"Poor girl, please forgive our colleague. He must be drunk out of his mind already." Gwen smiled at Rey. The smile did nothing to calm her nerves.

She could feel Ren's eyes on her as she placed his plate down. She refused to look at him or breathe in his intoxicating scent. _Look at Alpha_. She chanced a look and found his intense stare then quickly looked to the floor and backed away.

_Sweet Omega_ . His eyes followed her as she walked out of the room then glared at Pryde. _Protect Omega_.

Less than five minutes later her manager pulled Rey to the side explaining she was taking care of the regular patrons for the rest of her evening. 

"You've got to be kidding." She whispered.

"No. I think it's best you stay away from that room for the rest of your shift. And talk to your doctor about stronger suppressants." 

"I need some air." She walked out of the kitchen and felt eyes on her. She saw him, the Alpha, brooding nearby. _You've displeased Alpha_. She swiftly turned back to the kitchen. He watched her retreat and walked back to the room with his colleagues.

She pushed through the rest of her shift without any other problems. No other complaints about her scent, no one else grabbing her wrists or ass. She received a decent amount of tips, but nowhere near the amount she could have received if she was able to finish serving the lawyers.

She sulked as she walked outside, her index finger scratched the side of her mask. Counting the steps until she could take it off in her car. The misty hair leaving her skin and hair wet. She deeply inhaled the cool air and stopped when she smelled his scent. She looked up to see him standing next to her car. He had put his mask back on as well.

"You…" she growled through her teeth and walked faster. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Complaining about me to the point I could no longer serve you and your coworkers, and now you dare stand out here next to my car of all places!"

He raised his eyebrows as she yelled at him. _Strong Omega_. "You prefer Pryde to keep touching you then?"

"Well no-"

"And I'm out here because I wanted to see you and make sure you're fine."

"You humiliated me-" she interrupted. Her throat felt raw from trying not to cry all evening and now wanting to scream at this gorgeous man.

"I didn't mean to. Your scent-"

"What about it? It's none of your concern!"

"It is when it is distracting enough-"

"I'm on suppressants! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I was able to smell you as soon as you walked in. In fact, I've caught your scent several times for the past few months-"

"I'm on suppressants. And you've caught my scent for how long exactly?"

"Your scent is very distracting. Maybe you should be on stronger suppressants."

"Rey."

She looked at him as confusion filled her before she remembered she wore a nametag. Stupid fucking nametag. 

"What? Don't like someone telling you what to do? Because you're an Alpha no one dares to challenge you?" She noticed how he stood taller as soon as Alpha slipped through her lips. 

"Omega!" His raised voice and designation on his tongue made her clench and look to the wet pavement. "Calm down, little one." He walked towards her. "I didn't mean to upset you." He ripped his black mask off then deeply inhaled through his nose. "Your scent is intoxicating. I've been catching your scent for at least three months now. I've suspected it was you when we crossed paths during my morning routine." 

He stood just inches away from her; his scent was intoxicating through her mask. _Strong Alpha. Protector._ She could feel slick soaking her underwear and whimpered when his hand lightly caressed her face; she longed to run her lips across his scent gland on his wrist. He pulled the ear strap from around her ear, she took the mask from his hand and tossed it on her car.

"Sweet Omega" he stepped closer and placed a hand on her waist. "I've been dreaming of you." He bent down until their lips were a breath apart. "Have you been dreaming of me?" He sealed his lips onto hers. His fingers dug into her waist as he encouraged her mouth to open with his tongue. 

She could taste the whiskey on his breath. His scent of cedar and cloves filled her nose, and she lost her senses being in his arms. She moaned as his grip tightened on her waist and willingly let him press her against her car. He nudged his leg between her legs, deepening the kiss.

"You need your Alpha." He whispered against her lips. "Let me chase you down in the woods just as I've dreamed it." His lips claimed hers again.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized they had similar dreams. Hearing him say _your Alpha_ tempted her to run to nearby woods though he didn't command it.

She broke the kiss when she heard his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_"Bazine is probably calling him again. He caught himself one psychotic woman."_

She pushed him away after replaying Gwen's words in her mind.

"But you're not my Alpha, are you?" Rey hated that she felt betrayed by a man she only just met. She refused to let this Alpha make her his side piece. She opened her car door, and he immediately slammed it shut then caged her between his body and arms. 

"I could be your Alpha. If you let me take care of-"

"I'm sure this is a well rehearsed line. Bazine being the one who heard it before me?" She flinched away from his angry gaze.

"I'm **not** with Bazine. I don't know how you know about her, but I broke up with her months ago." _Omega is upset. Calm Omega._

"Why?"

"Because she is a psychotic bitch." He sighed when her face expressed disbelief. "I'm serious Rey. She is an Alpha who wants to be in control of everything, including me. She started taking all sorts of medications to try to change her biology, to be more 'superior' as she once put it, to try to get me to bite her and mate her. I wasn't with her long enough to go through my rut with her. I only asked her out because I was tired of being alone. Turns out being alone was better than being around her." 

"Is this why you are pursuing me as you are tonight? Are you nearing rut?"

"No-" He bent down and lightly sniffed near her gland. "She definitely doesn't smell as good as you. You smell like honey and roses. Are you near your heat?" 

"No." 

"So we don't have to worry about our judgment being clouded." 

She could feel his smile against her neck as he spoke followed by soft kisses along her jawline until he found her lips. She melted into his tall body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she opened her mouth to grant him access. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and held her tightly against his body.

"How far away are you from your home?" He hotly whispered in her ear.

"Less than ten minutes."

"Funny, so is mine. Your place or my place?"

He locked eyes with hers. His deep gaze made her breathless. _Go with Alpha._

"Yours." She answered without thinking. Her inner Omega was already submitting to his Alpha.

He pulled her away from her car, and she absentmindedly followed until he opened the passenger door for her.

"I should actually go back-"

"Get in." 

She clenched at the soft command. She could not tell if he meant it as a command, but her body reacted as if he did.

They were silent during the drive to his house. While he held her hand his thumb rubbed her hand reassuringly to help soothe her growing apprehension.

The driveway to the house was deep in the woods; the only light offered was from the moon. The house itself looked both simple and elegant but not too extravagant.

"I don't normally do this." She said as they walked to the house. He unlocked his door and opened it.

His hand cupped the back of her neck, brushing along the gland at the side, and pulled her in for a kiss.

After he tossed his keys on a nearby table his hands were locked in her hair as he walked her through the foyer while they kissed. His lips became more aggressive as slick began to trail down her legs until he finally pulled away. Picking her up, he carried her to the living room.

He put her on the chaise and crawled on top of her while engaging in another passionate kiss. Rey sat up, and they began to unbutton each other's shirts at the same time. Their breath became desperate pants as they undressed. He forcefully pulled her skirt down and tossed it across the room then cupped her mound feeling her soaked underwear. He grinned and gave her cunt a good squeeze causing her to buck her hips, seeking friction against his large hand. His fingers trailed under her underwear collecting her slick in his fingers.

"All this slick without going into heat. I love how ready you are for me." He bit his lip as he dipped two fingers inside of her pussy. 

"Alpha-" she purred as he scissored her. The lewd sound of her slick made her turn away from his ever piercing gaze.

"Look at me, Omega." He waited for her to turn her head. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yes, Alpha. I'm not in heat though-"

"I know." He began pumping his fingers and added a third finger, pressing her clit with his thumb. "But it's good to know ahead of time. I want to fuck you raw. You're clean?"

"Yes, fuck. Ah." Her walls clenched around his fingers.

"Good girl, come for me." He smiled and looked down at his slick soaked hand then looked back to her blissful face, noting how her mouth gaped open and how deep her brows furrowed, the tint of pink across her face. "Fuck! You look so hot as you come." 

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her come and slick over his cock. He began stroking himself as he pushed her legs to the side with his free hand.

"Wait! Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm clean." He rubbed the head of his cock against her slippery folds and raised his eyebrow while he watched her body squirm in response. "Touch yourself."

Just as she had in her dream, she moved her hands to her breast and began to rub her nipples and then squeezed her breasts, smiling when she heard him moan in response. He kept teasing her walls and clit with the tip of his cock. His free hand ran up and down her right leg, roughly grabbing it if she tried to grind against his length.

"Alpha! I want your cock inside of me." She whined as he teased her.

"What do you say?"

"Alpha. I want your cock inside of me, please."

"Good Omega. I'm going to ruin this sweet little cunt." 

He thrust himself into her, stretching her out, slowly filling her as he pushed his cock all the way in. Rey's eyes rolled back as he filled her up unlike any of her previous boyfriends and much further than her vibrators. 

Her hands reached for his face, pulling him down to her. She mewled in between kisses. His arms wrapped themselves around her back; one hand held the base of her skull. His lips moved from her mouth and back down her neck, across her clavicle and hovered over her gland.

_Perfect Omega. Strong Omega. She will bear strong pups. Your Omega_. He slowly licked her gland causing her to scream in pleasure, slick coating his cock, their legs, and his sheets. He licked her three more times. The third time she felt his teeth graze her gland, making her reluctantly move away from his mouth.

He snapped his head up from the sudden movement. His once warm honey toned eyes were all black; she knew her eyes looked similar. Her eyes dilated, so she could take in the sight of the Alpha who held her, who filled her over and over. _Protector. Alpha will provide. Strong Alpha. Your Alpha._

She idly ran her fingers over his scent glands before letting out another blissful moan. His thrusts were becoming erratic and going deeper than she imagined possible. Each snap of his hips were followed by his balls smacking against her. His pelvis rubbed her clit just the right way with each movement.

"Alpha, I need your knot." 

"Come for me. My Omega, come for me." His deep voice was the final push for a third orgasm. His pleasurable growl echoed in her ears as her slick covered them once more.

She could feel his knot swelling, sealing them together. She felt boneless in his arms as his cock throbbed inside of her, filling her with his seed.

He kissed her cheeks then carefully laid them on their sides. He stroked her hair, soothing her. He pulled her closer to his chest, encouraging her to nuzzle against him while they waited for his knot to come down.

She blissfully listened to his heart while breathing in the air that held their perfect mix of cedar, roses, and sex. Her eyes felt heavy. She felt content in his strong arms, smiling every time he softly kissed the top of her head. 

She was in a light slumber when his knot went down. He slowly pulled out of her and laid down on his back, keeping his hold on her. His sleepy movements and feeling his spend trickle out of her jolted her awake. She sat up only to be met with his hands pulling her back.

"Where are you going?" His voice broke the silence.

"I should go back home."

"No. Lie here with me." He pulled her petite body back down to his.

She contentedly sighed and placed a hand on his hard pectoral muscle, once more listening to his heart.

"I don't even know your first name." She softly whispered.

"No one does." He rubbed her back with the softest of touches. "Kylo Ren is not my real name, just the alias I used at the firm, and my reputation quickly spread."

"Then what is your real name?" 

"Ben Solo."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

_"Ben Solo."_

She heard of him before or rather heard of his family. His father owns the restaurant and several other businesses in the area; his mother is a senator, and he was their only child. The rumors of the Solo household could be described as hostile and dismal. Supposedly Han and Leia's marriage was held together by a thin string. Neither would file for divorce but didn't bother to make an effort to improve their marriage. Rey thought the rumors started because Leia never took her husband's name. Senator Organa was a very busy and a well respected woman. Then her husband, while he was a successful businessman now, she heard he had a very rocky start and nearly bankrupted them early in their marriage. Some even say Leia only stayed with him because she ended up pregnant with their son. Ben Solo was still a mystery to a lot of people: just a trust fund kid who just didn't make a big show of the wealth he inherited, that he basically disappeared after he received his money.

And now he was delicately holding her in his arms as one would hold a lover. 

"You feel cold. Come to bed with me." He whispered. 

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at the mysterious man. _Handsome Alpha_. She wanted to stay with him but didn't know what the morning would hold. What if he regretted their actions by then? 

He stood up then picked her up off the chaise. Her body folded itself closer to him, her arms circling around his strong neck. He carried her upstairs and into his bedroom. His plush lips trailed her face as he set her down on her feet then turned down the sheets. She was relieved when the scent from the sheets hit her: his cloves and cedar without traces of his ex girlfriend. Upon feeling his high thread count sheets, she knew her sheets would feel rough after tonight. He laid down beside her and pulled her flush against his body. His forefinger and thumb tilted her head up, and he kissed her once more before having her rest her head against his chest again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content and quickly drifted to sleep.

  
  


She awoke the next morning to the sunlight peeking through his curtains and the sound of his shower. _Alpha wants to wash your scent off_. She sat up and silently cursed herself for succumbing to her urges last night. He fulfilled her needs like no other, and she enjoyed every second of being in his strong arms. Maybe one day she will be able to reflect on the night without regrets. She got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey," he softly greeted her.

She turned to look at him. His body was completely dry, and the shower was still running. "Good morning."

"Where are you going?" He leaned against the doorway to the bathroom and slowly looked over her body. "I thought we could shower together."

"Oh, I thought you were already taking a shower, so I was just going to get dressed and go." She smiled. "A shower sounds nice."

"It wouldn't be safe for you to walk by yourself. Though my scent is all over you, a pretty unmated omega that smells of sex shouldn't be by herself." He gave her a half smirk. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet." He extended a hand in her direction

She felt the heat pool in her belly and slick building up just at his smirk alone. She walked over to him and placed her hand in his.

The wall of his shower was cold against her back, but she didn't care as long as he kept fucking her. He continued to hold her while his knot went down. He turned them around so the hot water trailed down her back to warm her up.

After they showered and dried off, he started getting ready for work. She sat on the counter while he shaved, both making small talk. Her eyes drifted to the toothbrush and hairbrush then looked to the tile floor. He softly chuckled and handed her the toothbrush.

"My tongue was down your throat, so you might as well use it. My Omega likes to stay clean."

She hopped off the counter and began brushing her teeth. She felt his hands trail her wet hair and then a brush going through her strands. _Alpha likes taking care of me._ She turned on the second faucet and spit the toothpaste out then rinsed his toothbrush. 

Ben admired how she shyly walked back into his room and loved her expression when she remembered she needed to go back downstairs for her discarded clothes.

After he dressed he walked her downstairs holding her hand. She noticed how simple and beautiful the architecture of his house was: high vaulted ceilings with dark wood panels going up meeting at the tip of the ceiling, large windows throughout the open downstairs. Everything felt massive to her, then again he was huge in always considered. 

"Your thong is still soaked." The unmistakable pride in his voice interrupting her observations. "I guess you'll have to ride in my car pantyless. I'll have to think about it all day." 

Rey couldn't help but smirk as she dressed. "Do you have a bag or something I can put it in?"

She watched him place her thong in his jacket pocket.

"You'll just have to come back for it." He stopped smiling. "I want to see you again. I want to get to know you."

"I want to know you as well." She smiled then bit her lip while she looked at his jacket pocket. "You're not really going to go work with my underwear in your pocket, are you?"

"Yes I am." 

  
  


He drove her back to her car and stood with her outside, neither wanting to go about their day.

"I have an hour before I need to be at work. How about you show me your place." He suggested.

"Um, yeah, I guess we can do that-"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a bit a small and a little rundown."

"I don't care if it's small or rundown. Are you safe in your apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters."

He followed her to her building and walked with her to her apartment. His inner Alpha satisfied he didn't smell any other scent aside from hers. She watched as he checked the sliding glass door that led to her small balcony as well as windows before double checking her front door. _Alpha will keep me safe._

"Wait!" She called as he casually walked to her bedroom.

He turned with a raised brow and a smirk. "Why?"

"My room is a mess. Don't go in there."

His nostrils flared as he deeply inhaled. "Is it a mess because I can smell your sweet slick coming from your room? Are you a naughty girl?" He walked over and placed his hands on her waist. "What kind of toys does my Omega use to satisfy herself?" 

She blushed and turned away and tried to suppress a laugh as she felt his lips on her neck. "We don't have time."

"I think we do." He licked the gland his mouth was near, soliciting a muffled moan from her. "Aside from my boss, I'm the best lawyer at the firm. No one will give a shit if I'm a little late. And your shift isn't for a few more hours, am I right?" 

"Alright-" She reluctantly agreed. He began to walk her to her bedroom until she stopped. "I pulled the sheets off and have not made the bed."

He softly chuckled and turned to her. "That's not going to be a problem."

"I wasn't expecting- what I mean is, my nests are prettier than what you're about to see."

Ben walked into her room. Her bed was in fact stripped bare like she said. Her pillows were thrown about the room. Her comforter and sheets were tossed near her clothes basket. 

"Get on your bed." He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes.

"On the mattress?"

"You could throw your comforter back on. I don't care. I just want you." He unbuttoned his shirt, hung it on the door then wasted no time taking off his pants.

She took off her shoes and grabbed her comforter off the floor then spread it on the bed. Ben came up behind her, running his hands all over body. His hard and heavy cock pushed against her. Rey removed her shirt and felt Ben push her down to the mattress by her shoulder blades. He hiked her skirt up and fingered her slick walls, pumping them in and out then dragging them along her slit.

"Ben, please-"

"Shhh. I like playing with you. In fact-" he opened her nightstand drawer and rummaged through her toys. "Poor Omega, you've been needy." He pulled out a silicone finger vibrator, eyeing it before putting it on his finger. "I don't think you'll have any use for them after this." He got back on the bed with her and found the power button then slowly rubbed it along her clit, tracing circles along her clit while he watched her face as he teased her. Her shallow breath gave way to a faint moan, and she turned her head away from his gaze. "Look at me." She held her breath and clenched then unclenched her hands before turning back to him. "Good girl."

He pushed her body to her side then rolled her to her back all while stimulating her clit with the small vibrator. He slowly began to stroke his cock and watched her breasts rise and fall while her hands gripped his arms, greedily eyeing his cock. 

"You want this?"

"Yes."

"Then say it."

"Ben, please give me your cock." 

He turned off the vibrator, removed it and threw it across the room, grabbed her hips and fully sheathed himself in one hard thrust. He began fucking her fast; her breasts bounced with each snap of his hips. She tried to suppress her moans and chants of _alpha_ and _Ben_ between kisses and pants. The more she tried to be quiet the harder he drove himself into her. His deep voice wasn't quiet as he said her name, called her Omega and several _fucks_ alternated as he spiraled into pleasure until his knot swelled, come painting her inner walls.

"Should we come here tonight?" He panted against her skin.

"If you want to."

"I do."

"You'll keep the neighbors up." She joked quietly.

He laughed and kissed her. "They'll live."

  
  
  


The hot Summer months turned to the cold days of Fall. Sometimes they would stay at Rey's but mostly stayed at Ben's, every now and then spending a night or two apart from one another.

Rey looked at the calendar and sent an email reminding her boss of her requested time off around Halloween. He wasn't happy she had put a request for time off in; she reminded him by law he has to give her paid time off for her heat cycles. 

That night she and Ben walked through a park for an evening stroll after dinner. Though they had spent most of their time together, she never told him when her heat was due. She couldn't figure out why, but she was nervous to ask him to help her through her heat. She's always bared it by herself.

Ben felt her grip on his hand tighten as they walked. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"You're very quiet tonight, even during dinner, which you barely touched." 

"Oh."

"I've never seen you not finish your plate, even if it's something you don't like." He stopped walking. "Come on; tell me." He couldn't read her; his inner Alpha began to worry.

"My heat is coming soon. And-" her breath hitched, and she looked up into his amber eyes. "I hoped you could help me through it."

His eyes widened with his smile, pride swelling through him. "You want me to help you through your heat?"

"Please."

"Of course. When?"

"Halloween is when it's due to begin." 

"That's just two days away. No wonder your scent is more alluring than usual. Conveniently, I already have time requested off." He removed his face mask and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips before going to her gland on her wrist. "We are well matched, Rey."

"There's just one thing. I don't want you to bite me. Not yet."

_Omega_. 

Her hand immediately stroked the side of his face seeing his excitement turn into a hint of pain, as if she just rejected him.

"I just want to be coherent, if we decide-" _you upset your Alpha._

"Yeah. I get it. That's fine." He cleared his throat. "Where do you want to spend your heat?"

"At your house, surrounded by my Alpha and everything that smells like him. I'll make a beautiful nest." She blinked a few times and removed her mask. "I'm sorry, I should warn you, I tend to nest right before my heat, then more during. Ben, I hope I didn't upset you about the biting-"

"Let's pack your things and bring them over to my place."

"I'll be telecommuting for work tomorrow and probably the day after, will that be okay? For the next two days I'll be digitally training safety courses for the new waitresses, and Threepio also wants me to go over inventory reports." 

"Yes. Rey, you practically live with me; I want you to feel comfortable there."

"I do. That's why I wanted to be at your house for this."

He drove them back to her apartment and helped her pack her essentials along with a few clothes. He couldn't contain his excitement that his Omega will be having her heat in his house. He was already half hard just thinking about how beautiful she would look while he gave her what she needed, how she would scream his name as she came. He heard shuffling through her closet that he was just in.

"Sweetheart, I already packed some clothes for you."

She pulled out a black bag and tucked it into her other bag. "Well, this can be a trick or it could be a treat."

"I normally hate Halloween, but I love the sound of this."

"You really hate Halloween?" 

"I guess I should have told you: I hate all holidays." He watched as her face fell. _Omega is sad._ "But, I'm sure I will like them more now that I have you."

She half smiled as she rearranged her pillows and throw blankets.

"Rey?"

"I think I have everything."

"Did you want to bring your pillow or blanket?" He watched as she fluffed another pillow.

"No." She placed the pillow down and shook her head. "Come along, Ben. Take me to your home." 

The night was uneventful aside from little things Ben picked up on like her constantly fluffing a pillow or folding a blanket. While they cuddled on the couch watching a movie, she nuzzled closer to his scent gland, idly tracing her glands on her wrists, but not rubbing her scent on him like he longed for. He also noted she felt warmer. _Strong and loving Omega._

He softly made love to her before they went to bed. Completely sated, she fell asleep burrowed under his comforter and against his arm. As he watched her sleep, he felt excited for what the following days would bring. He longed to provide for her and nurture her; deep down he wanted to claim her. 

He snuck downstairs to double check his pantry for her favorite fresh food and snacks, and made sure he had plenty of bottled water to bring upstairs.

  
  


The next day Rey wore one of his shirts and kept bringing the collar up to her nose in between conference calls and typing reports. Ben opted to telecommute from home as well just in case. Her appetite was low, and she drank more water than usual. 

Towards the evening she began to shift uncomfortably as the faintest of cramps began. She could feel Ben watching her and asked him to come to bed early with her. _Alpha is nurturing. He will take care of you._ Safe in his arms she quickly fell asleep. The wait was almost too much for Ben, feeling both horney and giddy with excitement, especially as her scent grew stronger as the hours passed. 

The next day was Halloween. Once more she wore one of his shirts that she brought the collar up to her nose and cheeks. 

"Son of a bitch." Ben's angry voice echoed from his office making her flench. She jumped from her chair when he stormed into the room. 

"Ben?"

His head snapped to her, momentarily forgetting she was working. "I didn't mean to startle you. I have to go to the office for a few hours. Will you be alright?" He noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and her pulsating gland. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." 

He walked over to her and felt her forehead. "Drink more water. Fuck, you smell so good." He bent down and kissed her glands then her lips. "I'll be back in a few hours, and I promise I will give you everything you need." She held his arms, smiling as he blotted the sweat from her face with a tissue. He kissed her once more before walking towards the front door. "Don't forget to drink your water." He called out to her before leaving.

She obediently drank from the water bottle that sat on the table next to her laptop. She sat back down and pulled his shirt back to her nose, nuzzling the soft fabric.

Two hours later she grimaced in pain as the cramping started getting stronger. She logged out of work early and whimpered "Alpha" while closing her laptop. Her phone vibrated then lit up with the message "I'm coming for you, my Omega."

She smirked at her phone, forgetting the cramps that just rippled through. She walked to the living room and grabbed the blankets that sat on the couch and chaise.

She made her way back to his bedroom and began to rearrange the sheets on his bed: refluffing his giant pillows and placing them all around the bed, adding the blankets from his living room, running her scent glands on the fabric. She walked over to his closet and grabbed some of his shirts, sniffing them as she cradled them to her chest before adding them to the nest on the bed. She suddenly remembered the bag she brought from her home closet and pulled it out, grabbing his treat for tonight. Then she made her way downstairs as her slick began to drip down her thighs. She watched through the window, waiting for his car to come up the driveway. As soon as she spotted it she took a deep breath then walked out the front door, down the porch steps and waited.

He saw her red cowl as soon as she stepped out the front door.

"Oh fuck." He licked his lips as he parked his car. He was immediately rock hard, wanting to be deep within her. His intense gaze stayed on her as he got out of the car. "Rey-"

"Trick or treat, my Alpha." Her voice was as intoxicating as her scent. Slick trailed down her thighs when she saw his chest puff out with a deep breath. She gave him a small smile and ran to the woods.

"Oh Omega, I'm going to make you scream." He whispered before running after her.

She ran as fast as she could through the trees and bushes. Just as in her dream, her cowl would snag on the bare branches. The ground was wet from early morning rain. She slowed down as her cramping got intense, whimpering out loud.

"Omega!"

She gasped and froze, unable to get her body to move an inch. He appeared before her, slowly removing his jacket with that intense stare that made her wet every time he looked at her with those hungry eyes.

"What a nice, tasty looking treat you have for me." He crooned.

He pushed the hood of her cowl down and pushed the fabric off of her shoulders, revealing a red babydoll chemise that barely covered her ass, her breasts covered by sheer lace. His large hands gripped her ass, giving her a hard squeeze before dragging his fingers up her petite frame and palming her breasts, massaging them as he roughly kissed her. He let out a low growl as he pulled away, looking into her dilated eyes then eyeing her pulsating, swollen glands. 

His lips delicately kissed her gland. Her trembling hands tangled themselves in his hair as her lips trailed his gland. She gave his gland a lick then felt his fingers claw their way into her pussy. Her knees grew weak as he fingered her. Ben slowly lowered her to the ground. 

"Unbuckle my belt." He commanded.

She quickly unbuckled his belt then freed his cock, giving him a few licks while stroking it before enveloping her lips around him, taking him inch by inch into her mouth. He stood with his hand in her hair watching Rey slowly lose herself to her oncoming heat. She pulled away and quietly muttered she needed him; her heavy eyes begged him to take her. He placed her legs against his shoulders, sliding his cock into her. He pulled on her legs as he wrapped his arms around her legs, slamming his cock in and out of her cunt. 

"Oh fuck" he panted "how do you feel tighter? Fuck-" he heard her squeal as he hit that spot deep within and concentrated on hitting it over and over, enjoying every sound she made. He kissed her calf while keeping his eye on her. Watching as she roughly ran her hands through her hair, turning her beautiful strands into an erotic mess of a woman who enjoyed being fucked.

"Oh Ben!" She screamed then gasped "Alpha!" Her walls tightened around him, and her body convulsed as she came, slick covering their legs and the ground.

His knot swelled a few minutes later. As he came his deep growl echoed throughout the forest. Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto her breasts. His shirt stuck to his sweaty skin, pants soaked from her slick and the wet ground.

She tried to speak, but Ben silenced her with a kiss. 

"After my knot goes down, we're going to go home and clean up. Then you need to rest before your heat takes over." He kissed her ankles then looked at her feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"I didn't bother putting them on."

His hands rubbed her feet. "We need to warm you up."

  
  


He scooped her up after his knot went down and carried her back to his home. The hot shower warmed his cool skin, while her skin felt hot to the touch. He was so focused on bringing her to the shower that he didn't notice the nest she made until they walked back into the bedroom.

"You made a nest." He stated while she climbed onto the bed and snuggled with one of his shirts. "I love it." He crawled in right behind her. "You have your Alpha right here; you don't need the shirt." He pulled her against his chest then pulled a blanket over their bodies. He tried to take the shirt from her, but her death grip made him change his mind, as did her desperate, lonely eyes as he tried to take something she was scenting. "I'm sorry little one."

She closed her eyes and buried her nose into his shirt while slowly inching her way closer to his gland before finally releasing the shirt, grazing her cheek along his gland.

"My Alpha." Her warm breath tickled his skin. His heart sped up feeling her slick coat his thigh, and his cock ached longing for more relief. "My Alpha."

"My Omega," his hand cupped her face. "Tell me what you need."

"You Alpha, just you. I need you- inside." She whimpered, trying to get as close as possible to him.

He rolled her to her back, parting her slick coated legs. He lowered his head and licked her slick off her thighs. She bucked her hips to find relief until his tongue wantonly licked a thick stripe along her slit. She let out a soft sigh at the feel of his large tongue licking her up and down and going into her walls, greedily eating her out as if she were his last meal on this earth. He teased and suckled on her clit, pinning her body down with his large muscular arms until she began to beg for cock.

"You're so beautiful when you beg." He panted in excitement as he positioned himself. "I love hearing you beg for my cock." 

"Please, please Alpha." She chanted, nearly shrieking when he snapped his hips, fully sheathing himself.

The tips of his hair touched her nose and cheeks. She roughly pushed her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her, licking her slick off of lips and chin.

"Do you like how you taste?" He gave her a wicked grin as she gasped _yes_ then kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to meet his thrusts. He finally broke their kiss and placed his lips on her gland. "Fuck- you feel so good. **My** strong Omega. I wanna fill you with my pups."

"My Alpha wants me to bare his pups?"

"Yes. You'll bare strong pups. I wanna fill you with at least two pups." He grunted in between thrust. "Four at most." She became more slick making him purr with satisfaction. "You like the idea of having my pups." He stated confidently, driving himself deeper.

"Yes, Alpha. I would love to carry your pups. I wanna be your Omega."

"You **are** my Omega. You'll belong to no one else. You belong to me." He moved his hand to her clit and pressed his thumb against it. "This pussy is **mine**. No other Alpha will touch you." 

"Yes Alpha. Only yours." She yelled in between moans. 

He latched his mouth on one of her breasts, licking and sucking on the soft skin, lightly biting her nipple before repeating the actions on the other breast.

"Give me you knot, Alpha." She begged as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up. They both grazed each other's glands until her body froze with a yell, shaking as she came.

"Good Omega, good girl. Coming all over my cock. Such a beautiful Omega. Fuck!" His knot swelled, and he came with a shout, filling her with his come.

She moaned in displeasure when he started picking her up to change their positions. She licked and sucked on his gland again making him grunt as he immediately came again. She sighed contently when she felt his cock twitch, her inner Omega happy he filled her with his seed. He laid her on her back and hovered over her, watching her as she fell asleep.

"My sweet Omega." He moved her hair out of her face. "So perfect and yet I'm still afraid to tell you I love you, knowing some people say it too much, while others don't say it enough: like my parents." 

His knot came down, and he laid down beside her, wanting to pull her against him, but he didn't want to disturb her restful slumber. She would need all the rest she could get now that he was here to help her through her heat.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! I really appreciate the time you have put in to help me with my fics.
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

The first three days of her heat were intense. Alternating between giving her his knot, hydrating and feeding her, then making sure she rests, Ben felt like he had been running a marathon. A very satisfying marathon that he reaped the rewards of his slick covered Omega: who screamed his name and his designation, who trembled in pleasure in his arms, who loves him as much as he loves her. He was sure of it; though neither had said it while the other was awake. 

The second night he woke to her shaking his arm, crying in pain and begging for relief. He tried to calm her down and tell her she didn’t have to wake him to seek her relief; that his body was hers to take. He couldn’t get through to her; she was delirious from the pain and feeling overheated. 

After he fucked and knotted her he reached over for her water and offered it to her. When she refused to drink he commanded her to drink. After she finished the bottle she looked at him, and he could tell she was more present than minutes ago. He brought her downstairs and prepared food for her then repeated his words of using his body whether he was awake or not. He admired the blush that crept across her face afterwards. He wanted to see her blush and smile for the rest of his life. 

By day three he was in full rut and fucked her harder than he ever had before. Much to his pleasure, she still begged for more. His protective Alpha instincts still made sure she was well cared for: a hot bath with her favorite scent, her favorite snacks, and plenty of water. He couldn’t separate himself from her long enough to cook like he did the first two days. By the end of the day he wore himself out satisfying her sexual appetite and fell asleep while they were on their sides, and his knot was still swollen.

She woke several hours later; her fresh slick coating their legs and the damp sheets below them. Her leg was still resting across his muscular thigh. His arms limply held her as he soundly slept. Her tired eyes studied his face, counting the moles and freckles across his face. She moved his hair out of his eyes and smiled at him.

“My handsome Alpha, I love waking up in your arms almost as much as I love you. I wish we could always be together.” She whined in pain as her cramps hit and began to sweat. "Alpha-" she panted and ran her fingers along her wet slit.

_"Rey, I'm here to help you through your heat. I want you to use my body for relief, even if I'm asleep."_

Her eyes fell to his cock, and she slowly reached over, tracing her fingers across it. Even in its flaccid state it was large. She smiled to herself as she scooted down. _Mine. Use your Alpha_. She ran her tongue along his soft skin, feeling it twitch and slowly harden. She gave him a few more licks, tasting her dried slick and his come before she took his hard cock into her mouth. His body jerked, but her poor, tired Alpha remained blissfully asleep. 

She released his length with a loud pop and sat up, no longer able to ignore her body's command for her Alpha. She pushed him from his side to his back. Straddling his hips she grabbed his cock and guided herself down his full length, murmuring to herself in satisfaction. She rocked her hips and slowly got into her rhythm, grabbing her breasts wishing it was his large hands and not hers.

"Oh Alpha, you feel so good. Ah-" she gasped "so large. You fill me so well." She began to bounce herself up and down, leaning forward to feel that delicious pressure near her clit as it rubbed against his skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She heard him startle awake with a sharp inhale. She found his tired eyes and watched his pupils take over his honey colored irises. "Alpha." She whimpered. "You said to use your body-"

"Yes I did. What a good Omega, obeying your Alpha." He moaned then gripped her hips roughly, leaving bruises in their wake. "That's right baby, ride me. Fuck your Alpha." He loudly growled.

"This pleases my Alpha?" Her voice's pitch going up as he thrust into her; she started slowing down.

"Fuck yes." He smacked her ass with his right hand. "Don't slow down." He roughly grabbed her hips again and slammed up into her. "I said. Fuck. Your. Alpha." He commanded. Each word was enunciated with a brutal thrust, eliciting a lustful scream from Rey. 

"Yes, Alpha!" She ground down against him, whining as she lost herself to pleasure, sobbing his name as she came a few minutes later.

He knotted her and pulled her down on his chest, lovingly stroking her damp hair.

"You'll need to drink after my knot goes down."

"Yes, Alpha."

"And eat."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Maybe lay on your back to keep my seed deep within you where it belongs."

"Alpha-" she moved her head to look at his face.

"Yes, little one?"

"I-" _say it_. She longed to tell him how she felt but opted to lay back down on his chest. His long fingers softly trailed through her hair.

By the end of the fifth day, Ben's rut had ended, and Rey's heat was nearly over. She was back to being more coherent and less sensitive about her nest; a nest Ben still loved and felt pride in knowing she made it for them.

  
  


She continued to stay at his house after heat. The only time she tried to pack her clothes, Ben playfully threw them back into the washer then brought her back upstairs to their bedroom (as Ben began to call it). 

When she pointed out she needed more of her clothes at his house he gave her a copy of his house key, and she returned with her clothes and shyly gave him a copy of her apartment key. 

  
  


Going on two weeks of living together Ben watched as Rey tied her hair back while she got ready for work.

"Oh, did I tell you I have an interview Monday?" She looked at him in the mirror.

"That's great. With who?"

"I honestly forgot the name of the company." She tried not to smile when he laughed at her.

He kissed her on the head. "Sweetheart, you are too funny sometimes. So, I might see you at work tonight."

"Ugh, not your colleagues again." Her lips curled with disgust.

"No. I'm actually having to meet up with my parents tonight." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you know my father owns the restaurant. He really loved the food and just bought it. Maybe I can introduce them to you tonight."

She felt her lips twist into a smile then stopped. "Ben- I would love to meet them, just not while I'm working."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands running over her abdomen."They'll be able to smell you on me anyways." He peppered her gland with kisses before running his cheek against hers, slowly swaying them back and forth.

"I just don't think they'll like me because of my position there."

"I personally don't give a fuck what they think." He bitterly replied. "I hardly talk to them. I was just trying to kill two birds with one stone."

"I know lo- Ben. Maybe I'll swing by in between tables, or worse: serve you."

"Mmm, you could serve me now, before you leave." He said while raising an eyebrow at her.

She turned around and grinned at him while pulling on his belt buckle.

  
  


During her shift Rey nervously went about her job. Ben didn't tell her what time he would be arriving or what his parents looked like. She cursed herself for not Googling them, so she could recognize them if they arrived without him.

"Rey, are you alright?" Rose asked while washing her hands in the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" She wasn't. She was worrying herself sick, and it was taking over her whole body.

"You've been jittery all evening and look super pale now."

"I'm just a little stressed." She began to fan herself as an over sense of dread and queasiness hit her.

"Is it about the Alpha you've been seeing? The one from the First Order? The one with big dick energy? Actually there's two of them like that." Rose giggled.

Rey stopped fanning herself and looked at Rose in shock. She hasn't told anyone she was seeing him or mentioned her love life. His scent was strong, so it would be an easy guess for Rose to make.

"It is him isn't it? Armitage has suspected it as well! Rey?"

"I'm going to be sick." She bolted back into a stall as bile rose at a violently fast rate. She barely made it to the toilet before it escaped her mouth.

"Oh shit! Do you have a fever? Oh fuck, Covid? No, no, you don't have symptoms."

Rey coughed and spit again before flushing the toilet. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous. I'd rather not talk about it." She walked back to the sink and reached her hands and rinsed her mouth.

Rose handed her tic tacs. "Here, this should help."

Rey nodded her thanks and popped a few in her mouth before they returned to the kitchen to find Threepio waiting for them.

"We have VIPs waiting!" Threepio's eyes all but bulged out. "What the hell are you two doing. Go to them now!"

Rey and Rose shared a look on the way to the VIP room. Rey knew who the VIPs were and suddenly felt fine, until she stepped into the room.

His nervous scent she smelt from down the hall should have been her first hint something was wrong. But she never would have guessed that it would be because there was another woman sitting next to him. 

Rey's eyes found Ben's eyes first then immediately to the smug looking woman next to him. She barely glanced at the two older Alpha's at the table. She no longer found it in her to care if they were his parents, and who he got his looks from. She could smell the hostility off of the female Alpha near Ben, and she smelt terrible.

"It is about time. I was wondering if we would have to prepare our own meals." The woman said, glaring at Rey.

"Now, Bazine, this is a busy night. Give the ladies a rest." Han said. 

Rose began helping Han and Leia, taking their orders, and Rey began with Ben and this Bazine woman she already hated. While Ben ordered his usual she could feel his gaze, smell his distressed scent, and ignored him.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Bazine chirped. "I'll have the chicken, cooked vegetables, not steamed and white wine. None of that garnish shit the chefs like to put on the dishes."

Rey's eyes flashed to hers. It felt like she was having an out of body experience. Ben said the same thing about the garnish the first time she met him. She quickly left the room followed by Rose.

"How did we end up with a waitress like her?" She muttered. Leia whispered something in return, but Rey couldn't hear as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Rey, who the hell is that woman? She is as awful as her scent." Rose's tone was full of discontent.

"I don't know." Rey's body trembled. She didn't know how to feel: betrayed that his "ex" was sitting next to him, or angry at how he let Bazine speak to her the way she did.

She followed Rose back to the room with the food and promptly served Ben's, once again refusing to look at him then placed Bazine's plate in front of her.

"Are you stupid? I said steamed vegetables, not cooked."

"Excuse me?" Rey straightened her back and looked at Bazine.

"You heard me. In fact, the whole dish looks disgusting. Take it back." She looked at Han. "Han, you can't expect your restaurant to stay open with such negligent employees." She looked Rey. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"That's enough, Bazine." Ben growled.

"Go do your job." Bazine hissed.

Rey picked up the plate and looked at a horrified Rose who was standing next to Leia. Both Leia and Han looked exasperated, like whatever was unfolding before them they had seen before. Rey walked out of the room and Rose hastily followed her.

The chef yelled at Rey for writing the order incorrectly Threepio was immediately on her for messing up as well.

"I heard her. She said cooked not steamed. That woman is after Rey." Rose interrupted.

"Oh whatever for? Alphas are never intimidated by Omegas. Fix her order and apologize." Threepio yelled.

"I have nothing to apologize for!"

A few minutes later the dish was finished and Rey brought it to Bazine. Rose brought water to refill the glasses but mainly to see if Bazine started another fight with Rey. Ben hadn't touched his food since Rey left. His right hand perched under his chin, fingers under his nose and across his mouth with his left hand was tightly clenched.

"Well, I didn't think you could mess this up again. Where is the gravy? The gravy I ordered on the side." She tapped her nails on the table while she waited for Rey to answer. Rey knew for a fact she didn't order a side of gravy.

"For fucks sake." Ben muttered.

Rey didn't wait for another word to be said and left once more, returning with a cup of gravy. The older gravy that had been sitting on a different dish, but Rey was done and didn't care about the repercussions of serving someone else's gravy.

Rey gave Bazine a smirk as she brought the gravy over.

"Do you think you're smart for walking away when I was talking? Who the hell do you-" she screamed in disgust as Rey poured the gravy over her hair and dress. 

"Fuck you and your fucking attitude." Rey said as she slammed the gravy bowl on the table, Ben standing up from his chair.

"I'll have your job for this!" Bazine screeched as Threepio skidded into the room. "I'll make sure you'll never find a job around here again."

Rey grabbed her plate and threw it against Bazine, enjoying how the greasy chicken stained her expensive looking dress. "I fucking quit, you stupid fucking cunt!"

"Kick her ass Rey!" Rose shouted followed by other waitresses gathering to watch the scene unfold.

"Are you insane?!" Threepio yelled, his panic stricken face growing paler by the second.

"Rey!" Ben called after her.

Rey walked towards the door. "Fuck you. And fuck you too, Threepio. Letting your fucking patrons act like this towards your staff!"

Rey heard the other waitresses cheer her on and clap as she stormed out the restaurant and to her car. Then she smelled him coming after her, and she ran.

_Your Alpha is upset. Rectify your actions._

"Rey!" Ben was running after her. _Calm Omega. Protect her._

"Stay away from me." She yelled as she got in her car.

"Ben!" Han called after Ben. "Wait right there son; she will run your ass over." They watched as she drove away. "I like her! She has a fiery spirit like someone else I know. What did you do to tick her off?"

"You fucking idots brought Bazine to dinner!"

"No! She ran into us here. Ooohhh." Han realized Bazine had waited for them and wormed her way into their family dinner.

"Ben, I think we should schedule our dinner with you on a different date. That psycho remembered eating with us last year. Go on, fix everything. And file a restraining order on that basket case." Leia yelled as Ben was already running to his car, determined to catch up to Rey.

  
  


He sped home and ran through the house. "Rey!" He couldn't smell her, just her leftover scent from earlier in the day, but he still checked each room. "Fuck!!!" He should have known she wouldn't come to this house. He had hoped since she spent her heat with him here, that she would come here for comfort, knowing full well he was part of the cause of her discomfort.

He ran back to his car and began driving to her apartment, calling her cellphone while he drove.

Rey threw her uniform on the floor and tossed on an old tshirt and shorts, trying not to cry over how she let her emotions get the best of her. She let herself fall for him, let that woman degrade her, then let her anger assault her with food. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing the younger version of herself crying while in foster care.

Her phone vibrated on the counter next to her hand. She had already ignored four of his calls. It immediately vibrated again, and she finally answered it.

"What?" She saw through clenched teeth.

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere."

"Rey, tell me, your Alpha, where you are."

"You are not my Alpha!" She screamed. 

Ben growled. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, his brows furrowing closer together in rage. "I **am** your Alpha. When I find you, I **will** claim what is **mine!** " Ben yelled back in a tone he never used towards her.

"No!" She yelled as she threw the phone against her mirror, harder than intended; 

all Ben heard was the mirror shattering into dozens of pieces.

It wasn't but a few minutes later she heard him banging his fist on her door. _Alpha is furious_ . _Alpha wants to claim you_. She closed her bedroom door and locked it. "No. I don't want this." She shook her head. "Not like this."

Ben remembered she gave him a key and unlocked her door, slamming it shut after he stepped into her apartment.

"Come to me, Rey." He slowly walked through her apartment, smelling her distressed scent coming from her bedroom.

She backed into a corner of her room when she heard him try to open the door.

"Open the door."

"No." Her body reacted to his Alpha command, heat building within her core, slick soaking her underwear.

"I will break down this door." He raised his voice.

"Just leave." 

"Omega! Open the fucking door!" He yelled. The command in his voice was unmistakable.

She tried to muffle her whine at hearing how angry he sounded when he called her Omega. She slowly walked over to her door and unlocked it, backing away when he stormed in. 

His eyes had fire in them. His veins in his neck and hands were bulging out. His normally kept hair looked wild and untamed.

He looked over at her master bathroom. The broken mirror was scattered all over her bathroom counter and floor. He turned back to her and examined her body, relieved she wasn't harmed. 

"Omega." He purred. He inhaled deeply, smelling the slick pouring down her legs.

She found herself unable to move as he slowly approached her.

"My good, little Omega. So strong and beautiful. You caused quite the scene earlier."

"You-" she growled and froze as he towered over her. 

"You dared to tell me I am not your Alpha." He bent down to her gland. "Submit to me."

"You are not my Alphaaaaa." She whimpered as he licked her gland then proceeded to suck on it. She spread her legs submissively for him.

"I am your Alpha, and you are my Omega." He kissed her gland. "I'll just stake my claim."

"No." She began to push against his chest, but all he did was wrestle her to her bed. Their legs shuffled against each other as he pushed her towards her bed. He grabbed her hands while pushing her down on the mattress, fighting her kicking legs until he finally straddled them. 

"Do not claim me-" she begged as he pinned her wrists above her head "not like this."

Ben let out a whimper as she told him not to claim her. _You frightened your Omega. She does not want to be yours._ "Fine, I will not bite you, but we will talk about it-" 

"I need you in me." She arched her back off the mattress.

"-after I fuck you." 

"Yes, Alpha." _Alpha still wants you._

"Good girl, my little Omega." He ran his free hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast. "You're going to take off your shirt and touch yourself."

He released her hands and moved off of her, pulling her shorts and underwear off. She removed her shirt, revealing a red satin bra. Her dainty fingers slowly massaged her breasts before she tugged on the cups, pulling them down. Ben mouthed one of her breasts, the soft satin getting wet from his saliva as he licked the material before lightly biting her pert nipple. He repeated the gesture on the other breast and quickly removed his pants and underwear. 

She spread her legs and laid down on her bed, her breath hitching as he pinned her wrists under one hand above her head. He licked his free hand and teased her clit with his fingers before giving her pussy a good smack, grinning as she yelped and writhed against his fingers as he teased her again.

He rubbed his cock against her pussy, collecting her slick then stroking it up his length before finally entering her. 

"You know we belong together." He groaned out as he began moving in and almost all the way out. "I know you feel it too."

"You said we will- discuss this later." He was already making her pant, the tip of his cock hitting her just right. Her toes curled as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She was already unraveling under him.

"So I did." He gasped as he drove himself faster. "Fuck you feel so good."

He shoved her left leg over his shoulder, releasing her wrists to lightly grab her throat. She placed her hand on his wrist and his thrusts slowed down; giving his wrist a light squeeze she raised an eyebrow at him. He gently squeezed her throat and felt more slick surround his cock and began to fuck her faster. _This pleases my Omega._

Nothing more needed to be said. Fucking their anger out, they were covered in sweat and slick and by the time they finally came, her leg cramping up during her orgasm. She sobbed his name, and he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Why? Why was she there? Why didn't you warn me? And why did you let her treat me like shit?" She finally asked. 

"I didn't know she would be there. According to my parents she was already there when they arrived. She's either stalking me, or suspected I meet up with my parents on this day, as I have every year. I was trying not to cause a scene, because you get stressed out easily." He kissed her forehead. "I managed to fuck that up. I'm sorry."

"You only see them once a year?"

"If I can help it."

"What's so special about today? It's not your birthday." 

"We just started this a few years ago. I don't see them for my birthday or holidays. It never mattered when I was younger, why should it now?"

She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Will you let me be there for your birthday and holidays? I won't pour gravy on you."

He laughed against her hair. "I would like to be with you for my birthday and the holidays. This last Halloween was easily the best Halloween I have ever had. It took thirty four years, but it was worth the wait. And, as for you pouring gravy on me, I'm sure I would deserve it if you did."

"Oh! And that bullshit about the garnish. Was that your thing with her?" She pulled away from his chest, wincing as she accidentally pulled against the knot.

"We never had a thing. She must have just copied me because she is crazy. I've been with you longer than I was with her. Now, let's put that crazy, miserable bitch behind us. I'm sorry I dated a psycho before you."

She laid back down on his arm. "You are a bit psychotic yourself. You scared me earlier."

"I know. I'm sorry, it's something I've been trying to work on. It is part of the reason I'm not on good terms with my parents."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that." She whispered.

"There is, but, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, my sweet, strong Omega. I shouldn't have scared you. Forgive me."

"I love you." Her eyes widened, and she froze, not meaning to say it outloud.

"What?" He tilted her chin up. His eyes were now filled with hope.

"I love you." She smiled as he smiled, caressing his cheek before he kissed her.

"I love you too." 

"Well, we picked an odd time to express our love."

"No, it's perfect. We go from being content happy, to being stressed, to being fucking pissed; which is more than just being pissed-" he smiled hearing her laugh "to knowing we love one another. It's perfect and extreme just like how our relationship has been this whole time." He softly stroked her back. "I'm sorry for the stress you endured tonight. Don't worry about your job. I'm sure my old man will talk to Threepio, especially about how he lets his staff get verbally and sexually assaulted." His voice grew deeper as he thought about how helpless she felt when Pryde grabbed her ass.

"He can talk to Threepio about the staff, but I refuse to work there, especially after how I acted."

"If I wasn't so shocked I would have applauded along with the rest of the restaurant." He curled his lips in deep thought. "Rey, I want you to move in with me. You won't have to worry about rent or utilities, anything for that matter. I have plenty of spare rooms that you can use as your own private space. My house is the perfect the distance away from the city: close enough to grab what we need and go to work, far enough away to just forget the world."

"Can I think about it? I love the idea of living with you, but-"

_Protect her._ "You're scared of getting hurt, abandoned like when you were a child." He held her tightly as his knot came down. "Take all the time you need, Rey."

_Perfect Alpha_ , _so caring and protective. Alpha will provide._

He cleaned the scattered pieces of the broken mirror while she packed more of her things. She decided she would slowly bring her belongings over knowing her Alpha wouldn't abandon her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more update this week then the plan is for weekly updates. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! I am so glad you are enjoying this fic!
> 
> Alright guys, this chapter is a bit **fluffy**. Fluff and smut before we get into the main plot of the fic.
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

After Rey came home from her first interview with Poe Dameron she told him how it went and how she felt confident with being called in for another interview.

"Do you remember who is interviewing you? Which firm?" He said with a wink.

"Yes, smart ass. It's with Dameron - Storm and Associates. Poe Dameron interviewed me today."

Ben shook his head. "She is completely interfering." He muttered.

"Who?"

"My mother. Let me guess, Finn Storm would be the next interview," he held his hands in quotations, "should he call you for another interview."

"How did you know?"

"Poe Dameron is one of my mother's lawyers. Finn is his partner as well as husband." He took a sip of his whiskey and looked out the large windows overlooking the woods behind the house. "Your final interview will be back with Poe; Finn may join him. Either way, consider yourself hired."

"I got the interview before that crazy night at my old job."

"I know, sweetheart. I wasn't implying-"

"But you just did imply your mother is getting me this job. Look, I don't know the history between you and your parents, but please believe I do have the credentials to make it on my own."

"That you do. I still say you should have applied at the First Order." He laughed watching her lip curl in disgust.

"Why do you stay with them? Your boss has a terrible reputation."

"He actually used to be my mother's and father's lawyer. It was a long time ago. He was very familiar with our family as my mother kept everyone on a tight leash, especially early in her career. Snoke made sure Han didn't completely fuck up his money: an allowance my mother gave him to start up his entrepreneurship. It started with racing, a repair shop, small businesses. He had no rhyme or reason. He just had to stay busy while my mother dove head first into her political career." He placed his glass on the table. "As I got older, I looked at him as a mentor, and that is kind of how I made my decision to become a lawyer."

She knew a lot about Ben Solo now that they have been together for half a year, but he still kept his upbringing to himself. Whenever he did offer her an insight, she would just let him talk, afraid if she asked questions he would clam up again.

"Oh, Alpha." She stood up and climbed in his lap, running her hands through his hair. "I'm sorry you think your mother is interfering."

He took her wrist and kissed her gland. "From what I understand it's a good law firm to start off at. Rose will be graduating next month; you should have her apply there. Unless-" he tapped his index finger to his mouth.

"What? Unless what?"

"She applies to the First Order just to be closer to Hux."

"Don't you dare suggest that."

Ben burst out laughing at her obvious distaste for the law firm he worked at then looked at her plate.

"You should eat some more. There is no way you are full."

"I am actually. I'm not feeling myself lately."

"Is everything alright?" His fingertips traced her forehead.

"I think it's just been the stress of recent events. I'm sure I'll be fine soon."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few things." She grinned as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ben the dishes!"

"I'll take care of them after I take care of you."

  
  


Sure enough Rey had two more interviews the next day. Just as Ben said: one with Finn Storm, and the final with both Finn and Poe. She was hired after the final interview and could not wait to tell Ben, though he already knew. 

Rey decided to try to make a pie as Thanksgiving was around the corner. She knew Ben said he hated all holidays, but hoped maybe he would change his mind. Throughout the first weeks of November she slowly added Fall decor throughout the house: small touches like changing out the hand towels with autumn colors in the bathrooms and kitchen, an assortment of gourds along the fireplace mantle along with candles, and the most obvious was the wreath she just hung on the front door.

Ben arrived home a few hours after Rey's interview. He noticed the wreath as he walked up the porch steps to the front door.

"Oh, my sweet Omega." He quietly said to himself. _Omega is happy here._

He walked in and could smell not only her excitement, but a variety of spices on the air. He walked into the kitchen to see her cleaning a mess on the counter.

"It smells festive in here." 

"Ben!" She flashed him a loving smile as he leaned forward and kissed her. "I accidentally spilled the cloves. It's very strong. Isn't it?" She went back to wiping up the scattered ground down cloves.

"What's all this?" He examined everything on the kitchen island. She had made a crust from scratch, a can of pumpkin as well as a sugar pumpkin next to it, and the other spices.

"Well, I thought I would try to make a pumpkin pie. Even though you're not fond of the holidays, I hope I can at least get you to like something out of each season." 

"I'm sure this holiday season will be perfect." He picked up the can of pumpkin then looked at the sugar pumpkin.

"I was going to gut the pumpkin then roast it, but it's too cute!" She picked it up in her hands, holding it up and smiling. "I love it."

"Oh sweetheart, you are too precious sometimes." He put the can down and watched her measure the ingredients. "How did your interview go?"

She smirked while dumping brown sugar into the bowl. "You know how it went."

"But, I like hearing what you have to say."

"I got the job. The interview was done by both Poe and Finn, and wasn't much of an interview. We just talked about life for most of it." She picked up the can and opened it with the can opener. "Oh, this looks gross." She bunched up her nose at the puree in the can.

Ben's eyebrows creased. "You talked about life. Such as?"

"Well, they told me how long they had been married, how they met. And of course they wanted to know about my love life, and I told them I had a boyfriend. They asked how serious it was- Ben?" He didn't respond as he looked deep in thought. "Alpha it was just a simple conversation."

"No. They report directly to my mother. She's trying to find out how serious we are. Try not to indulge them on too many details."

"Yes, of course." She began to scoop out the pumpkin puree; the plopping noise of it hitting the measuring cup grossed her out. She felt bile churning in her stomach; beads up sweat formed on her forehead. 

"Rey?" He grabbed a nearby towel and blotted her forehead. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not fond of the smell and look of the pumpkin."

"It's a good thing you didn't gut the sugar pumpkin then." How about, I finish scooping and mixing it." He smiled sensing her happiness at his offer to help over something so small.

She washed her hands then dabbed cold water on the back of her neck while Ben finished mixing the ingredients. She thought her stomach would settle after landing the job, but lately everything upset it, from smells, to textures, and taste.

"Maybe you just relax tomorrow? Or go see the doctor. You look exhausted and haven't been eating much. Make sure you aren't coming down with anything."

"I'm sure I'm fine."

He glanced at the hand towel with embroidered pumpkins and leaves then looked at her again.

"Well, hopefully you'll feel good enough to eat the turkey I will cook for you. And all those other carby sides." He smiled as she did; he liked making her happy. He would do anything to see her smile as she did: flashing her teeth brightening the room, and with how she practically glowed. He lived in darkness until he met Rey.

He walked over and massaged her shoulders, kissing the crook of her neck and her gland. He sniffed her glands on each side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked while stifling a laugh. 

His hands sprawled across her waist, rubbing his cheek against hers before sniffing her gland once more.

"You smell different. It's not bad; it's almost the same scent, just-" he smelt her again. "I don't know... more of my scent."

"Well, I do live here, and you just rubbed your scent on me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, just now. You just rubbed our cheeks together and are all over my glands."

"Mmm, that's not all I want to rub." He turned her around then picked her up, placing her on the kitchen island.

  
  


The following day Rey did exactly what Ben asked her to do; rest. He telecommuted from home; his inner Alpha was driven to be there for her. He never felt the need to take care of anyone before, not his parents, none of his prior girlfriends; he didn't care for having friends, so he never worried about the few he had. 

He'd check on her periodically; she slept most of the morning, woke up for lunch, ate a few bites and fell asleep wrapped in his blanket on the chaise. 

She woke again shortly after three in the afternoon and acted like she didn't sleep the day away. She hopped on his lap after confirming he wasn't on a Zoom meeting and nuzzled into his neck. 

"What's wrong? You seem upset." She stroked the side of his face.

"My parents. They want us over for dinner on Thursday." He kissed the top of her forehead. "I told you they are trying to find everything they can about you. And my mother definitely has the means to do it."

"You already know what you need to know about me. I grew up in the foster system, arrested for petty theft twice, got amazing grades and got into Coruscant University."

"I'm sorry, love. I wasn't implying she would dig up dirt on you. They are only interested in my life when I am seeing someone. Making sure I don't blow my money on a woman or get robbed blind."

"Ah. So, after our grand dinner with your parents, you'll be called over once more, just you, so they can discuss concerns."

"Precisely. Luckily, you seem to be normal." He sighed and ran his hands down her body then stopped. "I hate bringing this up, but they met Bazine at the yearly dinner last year. I dated her very briefly, just under four months, but they smelled the crazy on her. I suppose they are making sure you aren't just as crazy."

"They are protecting you."

"They are protecting my money."

"No. I think they want you to be happy. Seeing if you found a potential mate to make you happy sounds like a parental thing to do. I'm sorry. I have nothing to compare parent wise, but-" she started to get off his lap. "If I had pups, I would want to make sure they were truly happy with whoever they were seeing."

He pulled her back on his lap. "I love you. Your pups will be lucky to have someone like you as their mother." 

She moved the collar of his shirt and kissed his gland.

"How much time until your next meeting?"

“Unfortunately, I’m about to log in-” she slid to the floor off of his lap. “It's the last meeting of the-” he watched as she grabbed his belt buckle and unbuckled it.

“How good can you be, Alpha?” Rey unzipped his pants. “And how will you punish me for being so naughty?” She rubbed her hand against his hard cock that lay under his briefs before pulling them down. He adjusted his position to help her move the clothing.

“You’re killing me. You know that?”

“I’ll be good for you.”

He deeply inhaled through his nose as she started going down on him. His meeting started a few minutes later. Ben made sure his microphone was on mute until he had to speak, pulling her hair as a sign to slow down and stop slurping. As good of a job she was doing, taking his full length in her mouth, not gagging when the head hit the back of her throat, his whole body was tense as he tried to keep his composure. His deep frown and protruding vein popping up in his forehead caused his client to apologize and hurry things along. Ben came in her mouth just as the meeting ended.

He slowly pulled out of her mouth as he let out slow, shaky breaths. “Such a good girl, not wasting a drop and so naughty at the same time.”

She smacked her lips and gave him a mischievous smile as he tucked himself back into his pants.

  
  


Ben's birthday was a few days later. Rey tried not to make a big deal about it. She still managed to bring him a cupcake with a candle in it before they went to bed. She didn't have an actual gift for him because the stubborn man would tell her what he wanted.

Rey nervously paced the kitchen after she placed a sweet potato casserole in the oven, stopping to refluff a salad on the kitchen island then straightened her A-lined dress.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Rey." Ben said as he finished setting the table. "They'll behave as dinner is at our house."

" _Your_ house. If they don't like me, they won't like you saying things like 'our house'."

"I keep offering to mate you." His voice was almost authoritative. "You keep holding back."

Rey stood completely still, her heart hammered in her ears. "I-" she cleared her throat "I don't want you to regret choosing me."

"Rey-" he walked over to her, pulling her in his arms. "I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive-" the doorbell rang, and Ben sighed before kissing her forehead. "We don't have to talk about this. I know you're not ready." 

He took her by the hand and walked her to the front door, giving her a reassuring smile, though deep down he hoped the floor would swallow him whole. Ben hadn't spent holidays with his parents in almost thirteen years.

He opened the door to see a very excited Leia and cheerful looking Han, making him want to slam the door in their faces. 

"Mother, father." He nodded to them.

"Happy Thanksgiving, dear. I hope you are ready for turkey." She raised a large dish covered in foil, grinning ear to ear. 

"We already made a turkey, it's almost done." He said through a fake smile reaching to grab the heavy dish from Leia. "I told you, we were making dinner."

"Oh, I got it. Don't need you dropping it by accident." Leia walked towards the kitchen. "Rey, where can I place this?"

Rey looked up at Ben, and he gave her a quick nod for her to follow Leia as Han stepped in.

"Don't worry, kid." He handed Ben his favorite whiskey. "I came prepared."

"Thanks." He shut the door behind Han.

"Nice place you got here." Han glanced up. "I always liked these type of ceilings."

"Yeah." He wanted to chug the whole bottle already. He and his father couldn't do small talk. He began to walk to the kitchen, Han lightly grabbed his arm.

"So, Rey-"

"What about her?"

"Take it easy." He let go of Ben's arm. "I like her already. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Threepio said she was one of his best employees. However, she is a bit young. And you are not getting any younger."

"There is a ten year difference between you and mom-"

"I know. I know, and you know it hasn't always been easy for us. My point being, unmated Alphas tend to get more aggressive as they get older. Especially if they find a possible mate."

"It could be the age difference, or it could be that you are both stubborn Alphas."

"True. Does she make you happy? We never see you, and I just need to know. You went through so many girlfriends when you were younger. I would hate for someone so young to get attached if you still change them out as often as you did."

"I've never been happier."

"That's as much as you will tell me, right?"

"Right."

"Hey, I'll take it. Now let's open this up. Your mom has been driving me crazy this week."

"Han! Could you grab the green bean casserole?" Leia called, followed by a quiet "It's Ben's favorite."

"That's not my favorite. It tastes like sh-" 

"I'll go get it." Han chimed over Ben's grumbling.

Ben walked into the kitchen. Rey watched Leia look at everything, walking from the kitchen to the dining room then to the living room.

"It could use a woman's touch. But this is a beautiful house."

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey as they followed her. He stopped moving and cupped his hand over the crook of her neck, grazing her gland, then rubbing the gland on his wrist over hers as he softly kissed her.

"Awe, look at you two-" Leia crooned. Rey turned away from the kiss, placing a hand on his.

"Leia, leave the kids alone." Han called from the kitchen.

  
  


Both turkeys sat cut open on the kitchen island surrounded by side dishes and bottles of wine and whiskey. Both Han and Ben enjoyed glasses of the Corelian whiskey while Leia and Rey each had a glass of wine during dinner.

"Now Rey, you graduated from Coruscant University almost a year ago, right? Such a prestigious school."

"I skipped grades in school, graduated top of my class in high school as well as the University."

"I'm very curious, how you were able to afford such an education. Surely grants and scholarships only helped so much."

"Here we go." Ben growled.

"You're right. They only help so much. I'm not behind on my payments."

"I'm sure you won't fall behind. Especially now that you are working for Dameron - Storm. But you'll be paying off that debt for years."

Rey placed her wine glass down and crossed her arms. "Yes, I know this. What is your point?"

"Well, it's odd timing: working for Han's restaurant where the clientele is amongst the most wealthy, where the Omegas are know to unbutton their shirts and hike up their skirts as if it were a cheap establishment-"

"Leia, I told you, I didn't know that was happening. I took care of it." Han sighed.

"I imagine you mostly worked there for the tips, right?"

"The tips helped keep my head above water." Rey answered.

"Some of the staff hook up with the patrons, short term and long term for the money-"

"Excuse me?" Rey raised her eyebrows. Ben patted her leg, trying to settle her. "Are you implying I'm using Ben?"

"From what I gather, you quit your job, moved into this house, start with Dameron - Storm soon, but haven't given up your apartment yet. Forgive me, but with someone of your background-"

"Which part of my background? Petty theft, foster care? All of it?"

"All of it."

"I stole because I was hungry. The foster care system, there's nothing I could do about that. But when it came to stealing food, I didn't give a shit. As for my apartment, I'm keeping it because I don't want Ben thinking I trapped him. He is very loving, and if this is how he took care of his previous lovers, I can see your concern. But, I will be paying off my debts on my own with the money I earn."

"He's never been this invested in any of his girlfriends. I can see you two love one another." Leia offered. "My goodness, I do like your fiery spirit. She can tell off Alphas like someone else in this room."

Rey slightly blushed and felt Ben squeeze her thigh. She looked over at him to see him smiling then winking at her.

  
  


Rey ran a bath after Han and Leia left. Her muscles felt tight after their visit. As the water ran she pulled out two towels then Ben's sleepwear before grabbing hers.

"Alpha, come bathe with me." She called after turning off the water. 

He walked into their bedroom and saw the clothes she laid out for them and set his glass of whiskey on the dresser. She normally doesn't pick clothes out for him. _Omega is taking care of you._

"Preparing me for bed?" He said lovingly. "We can just go to sleep naked after I knot you."

"Oh?" She looked at the clothes she pulled out with a puzzled face. "I already forgot I laid those out."

"I think it's cute, sweet Omega."

"I love taking care of you." She unbuttoned his shirt. "I feel like I could take care of you forever: fold your clothes and put them away, you know, all that silly stuff, cook for you, take your knot, be there for you. I want to do this for the rest of my life. Despite what your mother thinks, I just want you."

"Don't listen to her. We don't need her opinion. We don't need anything or anyone as long as we have each other."

She stripped out of her clothes then walked into the bathroom. Ben undressed and slowly followed her, taking in the sight before him as she sunk into the tub, smiling at him.

He sat in the hot water, pulling her onto his lap.

"I love taking care of you as well. I want to take care of you for the rest of my days. I'll help with the laundry and cooking, anything, if I can see your smile every day. I understand your reluctance. I'll wait until you are ready, until you see how good our biology is together, how perfect we are for each other."

"I love you." 

  
  


The following Monday Rey started her new job at home. Most companies opted for telecommuting as people traveled during the holiday. Ben turned one of the spare rooms into an office for her. A lovely mahogany desk topped with a vase of daisies and a comfortable computer chair waited for her. Ben also left paint samples on the desk for her to go through to see if she liked any of them. 

A few hours into her shift Ben stood in the doorway and softly knocked.

"Hey you." She sleepily smiled at him.

"You look so beautiful and yet so bored." 

"I don't know if it's because I'm not having to actually interact, but I'm just so tired." 

"It does get rather dull. I have to run to court for a bit. I can get a coffee for you." He watched as her eyes widened with her smile. "Let me guess, you are _dying_ for one of those holiday specialty drinks?" He chuckled as she raised her eyebrows. "I'll see what I can do for you. I love surprising you."

"You really spoil me."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." He walked over and softly kissed her lips.

She tried to eat during her lunch break, vomiting instead. After she brushed her teeth she rearranged their pillows on their bed, snuggling into Ben's pillow before placing it back down on the bed. Then placed a few more throw blankets on the bed before going back to her office with one of Ben's favorite throw blankets. 

She was in a meeting when Ben came back home. He walked into her office and set the coffee down on her desk before walking out with both hands in his pockets.

She could hear him talking to someone downstairs. To her surprise it sounded like Han's voice. Moments later she heard them carrying something in, both cussing whatever the mystery item was. She took a sip of her coffee, smiling at the taste of peppermint mocha. 

She logged out of work once the meeting ended and walked downstairs to see what the commotion was, freezing at the sight of the two men placing lights on a Christmas tree.

Ben immediately stopped and smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"I thought you hated holidays." She felt tears threaten to spill over and tried in vain to stop.

"Yeah, but I know you love the holiday season. And I remember how you said the twinkle of Christmas lights brings tears to your eyes. So, we got the biggest tree we could find."

"His mother is going to kill me. It's bigger than ours." Han added and gave her a wink.

"I've never had a tree before." Her voice broke, and she turned away, embarrassed she was crying.

Ben handed the lights to Han and walked over to her, pulling Rey into his arms and kissing her head.

"Come get a closer look. We can order ornaments and other things for tonight."

"Other things." Han laughed as he climbed the ladder.

"Han, thank you for helping." Rey said as they walked to the tree. She touched the branches with trembling fingers. "I love it."

"There's also a wreath on the front door."

"He's making sure this Christmas is the best." Han said climbing down the ladder.

"Dad-"

"He went on and on about how he's going to make sure there's lights on the house and how you can buy whatever you want to make the house as festive as you want. Because his girl deserves a real Christmas. You may have a little tree in your apartment."

"Dad!"

"Awe!" Rey was absolutely giddy.

"Sorry, kid. Last slip up I promise. Leia picks out great throw blankets and pillows for the sitting rooms. She can probably tell you where to find some."

Ben looked at the couch. "Where did the blankets go?"

"Oh, I got cold earlier. So, I took them all."

"You can adjust the heater." Ben offered.

"Kid, you will lose all power in this relationship if you give her the power to change the thermostat. You don't often listen to your old man, but trust me on this one. I gotta go. Rey, it was good to see you again. Ben, let's try this again sometime. Maybe hang the lights on my house? I'm getting old." Han said as he put on his jacket. 

Ben walked Han out to his truck, and Rey squealed looking at the tree again, then ran to the front door, jumping into Ben's arms when he walked in.

"I'm glad you love it." He kissed her as he carried her back to the living room.

"It is gorgeous! Can you see it: a fire in the fireplace, the tree lit and decorated, you and I making love on the floor?"

"Fuck, I love you." He kissed then sucked on her neck while putting her on the floor. "We don't need a fire. We can get straight to fucking right now."

"The fire can wait. I can't."

  
  


She shivered in his arms while they waited for his knot to go down.

"Sweet Omega, you need to leave at least one blanket down here." He rubbed her arm and back. 

"I don't know why I took them all up. It just happened." She kissed his jaw, enjoying how his stubble felt on her lips.

"It's fine. I'll get you upstairs soon. We can take a hot shower before dinner. Or you can crawl into bed after the shower, and I'll bring dinner to our room."

"Did you really put a tree in my apartment?"

"I did. Just in case you want to go back."

_Alpha loves you. Caring, protective Alpha_.

Rey licked his gland earning a lustful moan from Ben, feeling his cock twitch as he came again.

"Oh. Omega, this knot will never come down if you keep doing this."

"I love your scent." She kissed his gland. "I love you. My lease is up at the end of the year. Are you still fine with me living here afterwards?" Rey decided she would ask him to mate her for Christmas. It was the only thing she knew he wanted. She just needed more reassurance.

"Please." He whispered. "I don't want you to be anywhere else."

Rey fell asleep in the crook of his neck while his knot went down. He carried her upstairs and into their bedroom, stopping to look at the blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are your heats irregular?"

"What? No, why?"

"You made another nest. You said you nest near your heat."

She looked to the bed and saw the nest she made. "I remember bringing the blankets up, but I don't remember making the nest. I'm sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry. I love the nests you make. I just needed to make sure I didn't need to request more time off." He placed her in the middle of her nest. "We could just sleep and just forget the world, or put the nest to good use." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alpha, please give me your knot."

"Anything for my Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a few days before the next update. My beta and I already have chapters 5 and 6 edited. However, with the holiday it is time for a break. I may update one of my other fics though lol. 
> 
> Everyone stay safe out there! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! And for the help with the beautifully sad picture of Ben. I had fun making this mood board.
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

That night Rey couldn't sleep. She lay in Ben's arms wondering why she didn't remember making the nest. She hadn't been feeling herself since her heat; something felt off. She slowly moved out of Ben's hold and made sure she did not wake him. She grabbed a robe and her phone and walked downstairs, glancing at the tree on her way down.

She filled a glass with water and sat in the living room, placing the glass on the end table next to her. She stared at her phone debating on searching her symptoms, partly worried about what she would find and partly thinking she was worrying for no reason. 

_"Or go see the doctor. You look exhausted and haven't been eating much. Make sure you aren't coming down with anything."_

Ben had suggested she see a doctor. She opened her internet and typed _nesting while not in heat_ . Most of the results stated preheat, but one result made her pause: _Pregnancy._ She tapped her screen and opened the link.

_If an Omega nests without being in heat, she may be pregnant. While a rare symptom, Omegas who are not due for their heat often nest in their first and third trimesters while preparing to bring unborn pup(s) into the world._ _Nesting is often an overlooked symptom in the first few weeks after conception, following the Omega's heat._ _Nesting becomes more prominent starting around five months until birth. If the Omega is with an Alpha, the Alpha may sense a shift in the Omega's scent. A simple blood or urine test can be done to confirm a pregnancy._

Suddenly her phone felt as if it were a brick. She slowly lowered her hand to the couch and looked down at her abdomen.

_"You smell different. It's not bad, it's almost the same scent, just- I don't know. More of my scent."_

"It's impossible." She whispered to herself.

She sat on the couch for another hour before she realized she was cold and longed to be next to Ben and his wonderful scent that always calmed her. She turned off her phone, went upstairs and disrobed after entering the bedroom. Crawling under the covers she snuggled against Ben who stirred in his sleep; his arm wrapped around her body.

"Are you okay?" He sleepily asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, love." She placed her head just on his chest and fell asleep as his thumb idly traced her arm.

  
  


The next morning they woke to Ben's alarm going off. He sleepily grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off.

"It's time to get up, love." He groggily said, smiling as she moaned in protest, snuggling closer against him. The hair of his armpit tickled her ear. He wrapped his large arm around her naked body, bringing his other hand to her face, lovingly stroking her cheek. 

“Five more minutes.” She whispered.

“There is something we can do in those five minutes.” He purred into her hair, hearing her laugh as she shifted in his arms.

Rey propped herself on her elbow and looked into his sleepy eyes. “Do I get to take the lead?”

“It's my favorite way to wake up.” He smirked at her. He laid on his back and watched as she straddled him. His hands roamed her body as she slowly took him in, inch by inch. “You’re so beautiful.” He ran a hand through her long hair then sat up to kiss her.

Rey’s slow and sleepy movements gave way to a faster pace. Feeling his hard cock hit and rub her favorite spot deep within woke her up, and she lost herself in making sure she rode him just the right way to ease that itch that begged for relief. Ben’s whole body began to tense under her, digging his fingers into her hips. She ground down against him, whining and whimpering his name. Her nails scratched his shoulders and chest as she neared her climax. Her slick pooling on his pelvis slowly trailed down his hips and her knees and onto the bed.

“Good, Rey. You feel so good. You look incredible riding me.” He grunted, trying so hard to restrain himself and let her enjoy her time. His inner Alpha loves being on top as much as he loves watching Rey lose control while she rides him.

She came with a cry. Her body shook as she nuzzled against his chest, whimpering his name. He began to thrust up into her, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other with each thrust. Her lips trailed his clavicle, pausing on his gland, her inner Omega urging her to bite, then moving along his neck and jaw until she finally found his lips. His right hand cupping her face as his knot swelled; his moan was muffled by their kiss as he came. The kiss eventually broke as they smiled at one another.

He kissed her forehead as she laid back down on his shoulder. “You seem like you are feeling better this morning.”

“I do feel better. Ben, after work I plan on going to the store to pick up a few things.” She softly said as he stroked his fingers up and down her arm.

“We can order whatever you need. The cases of covid have been on the rise again.” He replied. “Just let me know, and I’ll add it to the grocery order.”

Rey stared at the wall ahead of her. There was no way in hell she could tell Ben, her Alpha, that she needed a pregnancy test. No, not needed, wanted, because she knew she couldn’t be pregnant. This was just to confirm she wasn’t and to not believe everything she reads on the internet, even if it was from a certified medical site like WebMD.

“Rey?” He looked down at her when she hadn’t answered. 

“Huh? Oh, I can just order it on my Amazon account. No big deal.”

“You’re being so secretive. What does my Omega need?”

“You are being nosey, Alpha.” She sang to him. “Perhaps I wanted to shop for you?”

“I have everything I could ever want. Everything is perfect like this: you in my arms, in our quiet house, with my knot-” they both let out a moan as the knot began to go down.

“I need to get ready for work. Come shower with me?” She said as she climbed off of his muscular form.

“I’m not going to lie, I can get used to this social distancing shit.” Ben said as he got out of bed. “I don’t have to go into the office, only have to report to court every now and then. I can wear lounge pants or jeans instead of a whole suit, not having to stand in line with people intruding in my space at the store.”

After they showered, dressed, and had a small breakfast together they went to their separate offices where Rey ordered a pregnancy test from Amazon with same day delivery. 

It was just after twelve when the doorbell rang. Rey ran down the stairs to retrieve her order. She gave the delivery man her thanks before she shut the door. She took a deep breath and started opening it, turning to walk back to the stairs only to run into Ben’s broad chest.

“What do you have there?” He said playfully as she lowered her hands with the package.

“Nothing. What are you doing?” 

“It’s my lunch break. Do you want me to make you anything?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat more, Rey. When we first met you didn’t care how much you ate in front of me. Now you barely touch your food.”

“I’ll have a nibble of whatever you’re having. I need to get back to my office.” She kissed his cheek and ran back upstairs.

Once she was in her office she went straight to the bathroom connected to it. She closed and locked the door and opened the package. She would get results within minutes.

“First morning urine will produce the highest number of hcg for a more accurate reading.” She quietly read. “Well, fuck. I don’t think I can wait that long. I don’t want to take it now. I won’t be able to concentrate if-” She couldn’t get herself to finish the sentence. She placed the test under the bathroom sink and quietly closed the cabinet door. 

“Sweetheart, I brought lunch up for you.”

Rey flushed the toilet then washed her hands so he didn’t think she was hiding in here for no particular reason. She opened the door and smiled at him.

“Thank you. You are so good to me.” _Alpha is nurturing. Alpha provides for you._

He smiled and put her food and drink on her desk. “If you want, after work we can look at the Christmas decorations I promised to order.”

“That sounds like fun!” She smiled and bit her lip.

“You kill me with how cute you are. I have to log into an emergency meeting. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

She ate the food he brought her, she noticed he kept her portions small like the amount she had been eating for the past few weeks. _Alpha is observant._

  
  


The afternoon flew by and before she knew it she was logging out of work. She looked towards the bathroom door and decided to wait. Ben wanted to buy her decor for the house; she wouldn’t be able to concentrate if the results were positive. 

Ben grinned at her as he sat on the couch with his iPad. She sat on her knees next to him, leaning on his shoulder, taking in his cedar scent mixed with cloves. She pointed to things she liked and where she would think it would go in the house; Ben bought almost everything she suggested just for her smile alone. _Omega is beginning to feel at home._

She almost forgot about her worries as they looked through page after page of indoor and outdoor decorations. She almost laughed at Ben’s face as he watched her select ornaments for one of the trees outside. She swore he started getting excited to decorate the house after a bit, which made her inner Omega happy. _Alpha is happy with you_.

Rey ignored her symptoms for another week. She ignored the fact she had an unused pregnancy test waiting for her in her office bathroom. She tried to ignore the fact she wanted to nest more and more, that she sought Ben’s scent to calm her down, that she felt nauseated through most of the day, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Ben noticed her symptoms but gave up trying to get her to talk to him. She knew his pride took a hit as she refused to say anything.

  
  


One night she waited until she knew Ben was in a deep slumber before she snuck back to her office bathroom. Cursing herself for forgetting to bring a cup to pee in. She pulled her sleep pants and underwear down and sat on the toilet, sticking the test under her and waited for her bladder to cooperate. She was frustrated knowing she had to go, but it was as if her body was fucking with her right now. She finally peed and made sure the tip of the test was in the stream. She pulled the test away and put the cap back on it and set it on the counter, remembering it would take a few minutes before the results would be ready. She closed and flushed the toilet and pulled up her pants before turning on the water. As she placed her hands in the water she glanced at the test and froze; two distinct lines had already shown up. Her trembling hand turned off the water and grabbed the hand towel to dry her hands. Sitting on the toilet, she grabbed the instructions and the pregnancy test, comparing the positive picture to her result over and over again.

“Positive… oh fuck.” She looked at the paper and her test again. “How? No, no, this can’t be.” She put the instructions on the counter and ran her hand through her hair, staring at the test. The two pink lines grew darker by minute as her eyes began to burn. “Oh Gods, how will Ben react?” She asked herself.

_“I have everything I could ever want. Everything is perfect like this: you in my arms, in our quiet house.”_

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what he said earlier. Her whole body began to shake as she tried to fight back the tears. She shoved the test in the box and threw it and the instructions in the cabinet. She knew she had to settle down or he may sense her distress. _Alpha is very observant._

She left her office and slowly walked towards the master bedroom, pausing to try to control her sniffling. Then, just as she predicted, he was cautiously walking towards her.

“Rey?” He heard her gasp between sniffles. “My Omega, come here.” He was still walking towards her, extending his hand to her. She immediately obeyed and wrapped her arms around his large, protective frame. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He held her close to his body, softly swaying back and forth in a calming motion as she continued to cry into his chest. “Rey?” She shook her head, refusing to speak. “Omega, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what's wrong.”

She let out a final sob and froze. Though his voice was soft and calm, he still commanded an answer from her. “It’s just a nightmare. I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologize, little one.” He picked her up and brought her back to bed, listening to her apologize over and over until she fell asleep. Ben sat with his back against the pillows that lined the large wooden frame, listening to her sleep against his chest. His Alpha instinct to protect had completely taken over. He idly ran his fingers through her hair, until he could sense she was in a restful slumber. The distress in her scent had gone down significantly. He finally closed his eyes, sitting upright holding her protectively as he fell asleep.

  
  
  


“So, what happened last night?” Ben asked as he shaved. “I know you said a nightmare, but Rey, I’ve seen you through nightmares before, that was completely different.”

Rey spit out her toothpaste and found his reflection looking at her. “It was just a nightmare, that's all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He rinsed the razor blade in the running water of his sink then dried his face.

“Not really.”

His eyes glared at her reflection, then he turned to her. “Rey-”

“What?”

“Finding you in the hallway crying, and knowing there was nothing I could do to calm you down is hard on me, because you won't let me. I'm supposed to help you through it all. Your distress last night ran rampant through your scent. I couldn’t sleep until you calmed down, long after you fell asleep.” He complained, gesturing with his hand towards their bed. “Even now, you are shutting me out.”

“I didn’t mean for you to lose sleep.” She pulled her hair back and stopped, feeling nauseous from the movement she made. She closed her eyes and swallowed her spit, sweat beading on her forehead.

“Sweetheart?” Ben sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, scenting her gland, ignoring the sweat that collected on his skin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound upset. I’m just tired and shouldn’t sound so annoyed, especially after the rough night you had.” His nose grazed her cheek. “You feel clammy. I think you need to see a doctor.”

“I- I’ll look into it later.” She placed one hand over his wrist. “I need to log in.” She gave his wrist a light squeeze and smiled at him.

He reluctantly let go of her, knowing something else was upsetting her. While he felt bad for being irritable, his inner Alpha wanted to know what was wrong. Ben was never good at communicating about his feelings, let alone how other people felt. 

He often blamed his strict upbringing for not being able to talk through his issues. Alphas were not made to talk, just take control of the situation. That is what his mother taught him. Which worked fine when he was a young kid, but then he hit puberty and presented as an Alpha. Three Alphas under one household was extreme to say the least. He and his father constantly argued until Ben made sure his father knew he was the superior Alpha of the two. Even going as far as to tell Han he was an embarrassment for Alphas. He spent his final years of high school fighting with his mom when she was around. No matter what, they always found something to fight about. Ben always felt they tried to hold him back in life. Snoke only fanned the flames of that fear. As an adult, Ben realized he just may have been too toxic for his mother and father to be around. He was too toxic for anyone. The thought that he was spoiled, selfish, and an unkind man was only confirmed when he met Bazine. He dated her briefly but felt he deserved all the mental abuse she put him through. 

Ben ran a hand through his thick hair and walked to his office. As he sat in his chair he looked up to see Rey standing in the doorway.

“Alpha, I promise we can talk about it later.” She offered a small smile before walking to her office.

  
  


Ben was logging out for his lunch break when she reappeared. He placed his hands in his pockets, offered her a soft smile and walked over to her.

“I took your advice. I have a doctor’s appointment. I’ll be back before my lunch break is over.”

“Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's not that I don't want you to go, but with the virus going around, they said no one else can come."

"Okay. I hope everything goes well, and you get some answers.”

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, me too. Do you want to walk me to my car?” She took his hand not giving him any other option, not wanting her Alpha to feel completely rejected, and somewhat relieved he didn’t offer to drive.

Ben watched her leave, still feeling unease over the previous night and changes he had noticed in her. She’s been extra tired, hardly eats, started nesting again, and her scent is just a touch different. It’s still her rose and honey scent but now faintly mixed with his cedar and clove. He also hated that he felt he had to be with her every second of the day. The need to protect her grew more each day, even though he knew she was a strong Omega and survived just fine without him. The last few weeks he noticed a change within himself and would do anything to make his Omega happy and content; he felt like he was failing as her Alpha.

  
  


Rey sat in the cold exam room waiting for her blood test results. Her thumb made circles in her left palm as she listened to the hum of the fluorescent lights.

“Miss Johnson.” The doctor walked in. “I have your test results.” 

It was as if everything was silent as the doctor confirmed the results. Rey’s eyes shifted from the doctor to the floor, nodding when she heard her name. She only looked up when he sat on the chair and rolled towards her.

“There are options, Miss Johnson. However, if the father is an Alpha, as the blood test suggests, you have to have his written consent to terminate.”

“What?”

“I’m letting you know your options, however, as an Omega, you must seek the father’s permission for termination or adoption. Alphas have the final say.”

“That is the worst thing I have ever heard.” Rey muttered, mostly to herself.

“Let's get you scheduled for an ultrasound and see how far along you are. Your last heat was…”

“I told you. It began October thirty-first.”

“It won’t be much to see. You are only five weeks at most. I want to see you next week. Is it safe to say you and your partner are very active?"

"Yes."

"You may continue to please your Alpha. Do you have any questions?"

"I had an IUD, how did this happen?"

"Chances are it was dislodged. It is an unfortunate risk with IUDs. We will locate it during your ultrasound. Let the receptionist know I want to see you next week." The doctor stood and began walking to the door. "And Miss Johnson, do not try to hide it from your Alpha. Though you are unmated, chances are he senses changes in you."

After the doctor shut the down Rey looked down at her hands, noticing the bloody crescent shapes from her thumbnail. 

  
  
  


She slowly walked back up the porch steps of the house, holding a hot coffee for Ben and a tea for herself. She didn't remember the drive home. She barely remembered ordering the drinks. She smelled the evergreen wreath hanging on the front door and smiled. _Alpha_. 

She walked in and smelled his delicious scent then kicked her shoes off. The house was eerily quiet, but the warmth that pulled in her belly made her determined to find him as slick covered her thong. She placed her keys on an end table and began to walk towards the kitchen when she saw Ben sleeping on the chaise. He had a throw blanket covering his legs and a book resting on his lap. She smiled at the sight and placed the drinks on the coffee table. Curling her body against him, she moved his hair past his ears, causing him to wake.

"Welcome home." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." She whispered against his neck.

Ben felt his heart speed up and wrapped his arms around her, moaning as she kissed his neck and jaw.

"Alpha, I need you." She cupped his face with her hands, desperately kissing his plush lips. 

He kissed her back, his hands pulling her closer to him. "I have to log back in soon." He moved her palm to his mouth, softly kissing it then licking the small abrasions.

"So do I. I'm sure we can do this quickly."

"I'm faster on top. I can take you from behind. Keep your dress on."

She pulled away from him, turned her body around and got on all fours. She bit her lip in anticipation as she heard him pull his pants down. He pushed her dress over her ass and onto the small of her back then shifted her wet thong to the side. 

"Oh you do need me, don't you?" He purred as he ran his fingers along her glistening cunt, collecting her slick then stroking the slick along his cock.

"Yes, Alpha. Please."

"I know what you need, Omega." He thrust himself into her then licked her slick off his fingers.

He thrust in and out of her quickly, one hand teasing her clit, the other groping her breast. His mouth bit and nibbled her shoulder. 

The once quiet house was now filled with their panting moaning and the slick sound of his skin slapping against her. 

"Oh-Ben!" She screamed, her walls clenching against his hard cock.

"Be a good girl and come for me. I know you're close." He pressed his thumb against her clit. She began to grind herself against his thumb and against length. "There you go, Rey… let go." He kissed her earlobe as he felt her clench around him again, her body convulsing as she came. "Lay down and keep your ass up. I'm going to destroy you."

"Alpha-" she gasped as she laid down, feeling his hands roughly grab her hips. He angled them just right before he pummeled into her, fucking in and out as hard and fast as he could. She remembered he said the same thing during the middle of her heat when he was in full rut. He was so feral she never wanted him to stop.

_"Alpha, please! Fuck me hard!" She screamed as he pinned her down against the bed by her shoulders._

_"You want it harder?"_

_"Ah- yes!"_

_"I'm going to destroy you, your pussy, all of you. No other Alpha will touch you. I'll make sure of it."_

He fucked her just like he was fucking her now; an Alpha desperate to mark her, to claim her as his. A man who had been desperately lonely, just as she had been lonely. 

She orgasmed again, feeling more slick pour down their thighs as he slammed against her skin. He thrust into her three more times, coming with a loud moan. 

"Mmm you made a delicious mess, Omega." He crooned then noticed the coffee on the table. "Sweet, nurturing Omega. You knew I was tired."

"Yes, Alpha. I thought it would help you get through this afternoon."

"Rey, your smile is enough to get me through the afternoon." 

She lifted her head off the couch and turned her face towards him, his soft lips eagerly waiting until his alarm went off. She smiled against his mouth.

"You knew you would fall asleep." 

"I did. I set two alarms in case I slept through the first one."

"Do you feel better?" She looked from his lips to his eyes.

"Yeah, I just needed a nap, and of course this definitely helped out. What about you? You look better than earlier."

"You always make me feel better, Ben. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

  
  


She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't like the time spent away from him and felt perfect in his arms. It's the only place she wanted to be. She ultimately decided she would wait to tell him after her ultrasound; she needed to see their pup first.

The following Tuesday she was getting ready for her appointment after work; an appointment she forgot to tell Ben she was going to. He watched her nervously change her clothes, brush her hair and teeth twice. He could tell she was deep in thought. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, jolting her out of her concentration.

"I have an appointment."

"Another appointment?" He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It must have slipped my mind." She looked at him as she could smell his distrust and anger rising in him. "What's the matter?"

"You're changing your clothes, brushed your hair and teeth twice, and are nervously pacing the room for a follow up appointment. The fuck kind of appointment is this?"

Rey stared at him not believing how angry he sounded, but his face scared her.

"A follow up at the doctor. Because you told me I haven't been myself."

"Rey, you came home and had a different scent on you, and I ignored it because in that moment you wanted me. But that faint scent has plagued my mind."

"Ben, you are not thinking clearly-"

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to think?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I no longer know. You have been acting strange for weeks. I know I'm not thinking clearly when I think someone else has touched you, and perhaps you went back to your apartment and cleaned up before coming home to me."

"That's not what happened."

"Then what?"

"I had a male doctor that day that ran a blood test. That's all."

"That's all? What did he test your blood for?"

She once again dug her thumbnail into the palm of her hand. He walked over in a couple of long strides and grabbed her hands.

"You need to cut that shit out." He brought her palm to his mouth, licking her blood. He kissed her palm then cupped her face with his free hand. "You are hiding something, and I need to know what. I need you to tell me. And what I am supposed to do to fix it." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Tell me, please."

She rolled her lips and swallowed. His face was becoming a blur because of the tears that developed. 

"I'm pregnant."

Ben moved his face slightly and blinked a few times. His eyes went to her still skinny abdomen then back to her eyes.

"How is that possible? You said you had an IUD."

"I do. He said it's possible it got dislodged."

His hand slowly pulled away from her face then ran through his hair before placing his hands in his pockets. His brows furrowed in concentration. She could not see any warmth in his eyes.

"Ben?"

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it? You have **begged** me to not mate you, and now you're **pregnant**."

"I know. I know I begged you not to mate me. I didn't want to get hurt or abandoned because you would eventually find me not worthy of your time, just like everyone else, even though all you have shown me is love and kindness." She watched as he walked over to one of the windows in the room, placing his hand against the wall in front of him. She could sense his distress.

"How long have you known?" 

"I took a home test the night before my appointment." She watched as he thought back to the week before.

"The night before you had your appointment was the night I found you crying in the hall." He ran his hand over his mouth. "You could have told me then. You've been sitting on this secret, hiding it right in front of me!" _Omega does not want you to be her mate, nor does she want your pups._

He tried to keep his face stoic, but she saw the pain in his eyes. "Ben-" she stepped towards him, and he instinctively stepped back. "I was confused about how I felt-" _You have disappointed your Alpha_.

"I need a minute." Ben said as he stormed out of the room.

"D-Do you want to come with me?"

Her heart sank when he didn't answer.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go ladies and gents, into the plot. Please read the tags. And as mentioned in the previous chapter's end notes, I'll be updating weekly. So, next update won't be until next Monday. :)
> 
> Guys, I know this chapter didn't end happy, but anyone who is familiar with my work knows HEA is guaranteed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

Rey sat in her car just outside the doctor's office. Her cheeks stung from crying and the cold air despite blotting the tears away. She had intended to tell Ben after the appointment, now she felt completely rejected for angering him as she did. She looked at the time and took a deep breath before placing her mask over her mouth and walked into the building.

After checking in a nurse brought her to an exam room and explained they were running behind on their appointments. She didn't mind as she was in no hurry to go back to his house and didn't want to go back to her appointment. 

_ "I know I'm not thinking clearly when I think someone else has touched you, and perhaps you went back to your apartment and cleaned up before coming home to me." _

"Jealous Alpha… so ridiculous." She muttered to herself and leaned back on the examination table, fighting back tears as their fight took over her thoughts.

_ "The night before you had your appointment was the night I found you crying in the hall." Tears developed in his eyes as he ran his hand over his mouth. "You could have told me then. You've been sitting on this secret, hiding it right in front of me!" _

After thirty minutes a soft knock on the door woke her from a light sleep. She adjusted the drape that covered her legs, making sure she wasn't exposed. 

"Come in." She sleepily answered looking out the window, seeing it had started to snow since she arrived at the office.

She heard the door open and soft footsteps; she finally looked over when the doctor hadn't said anything.

There he was, her Ben looking at her, pain still filled his eyes, but his face held so many emotions: regret, love, and hope from what she could tell.

"Ben-" she whispered.

He quietly shut the door and walked over to her. Her body unintentionally shook as he walked over; she felt as if she would cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Rey." He reached to caress her face and stopped himself.

She grabbed his hand and placed her cheek on his palm, unable to stop the tears. He closed the distance between them, holding her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Forgive me, Rey. I let my insecurities get the better of me. You didn't deserve any of it."

"I did, for hiding this from you." She gripped his jacket in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I meant to tell you after the appointment. I just had to see it for myself first."

"You'll never trust me if I always lash out." He tried to kiss her forehead, forgetting about the thick mask on his face. He ripped it off and kissed her hair. She reached up and pulled his face to hers as her other hand pulled her mask down.

"I'm scared. I wasn't planning on having pups for a while." She whispered.

"I know, Sweetheart."

"The ultrasound hasn't happened yet, if you want to see."

"I know. I called their office and told them under no circumstance will they proceed with your appointment until I get there."

She snorted. "You did not. No one has that kind of power."

"But I do. And I did. Your doctor should be here in about-" he looked at his watch "twenty seconds."

"You wanted to be here."

"I did, more than anything-"

They heard a knock on the door and placed their masks back on before the doctor walked in.

This time it was a female doctor. Rey couldn't help but smirk at Ben knowing he probably made them change her doctor. 

"Miss Johnson, I am Doctor D'acy, I'll be performing your ultrasound and effectively taking over as your doctor." She washed her hands. "Now, I know you are aware of how this particular ultrasound will go. Mr. Solo, I have to go over the steps with you and have to ask you, the Alpha, not interfere. As you both know or are probably learning, Alphas get over protective of their mates-"

"We're not mated." He interrupted.

"But you do feel the need to protect her, more so than usual?" She smiled through her mask as he worked his jaw. "I'll be doing a transvaginal ultrasound, but I assure you, it is completely safe."

Rey placed her feet in the stirrups. Ben watched carefully, making sure the doctor didn't accidentally hurt Rey as she inserted the ultrasound wand into her. Rey squeezed his hand, and his intense eyes found her worried hazel eyes.

"Here we are." The doctor softly said turning the monitor towards Rey and Ben. "See this little blob here? There is the sac surrounding your pup… and right there is a little something you'll want to hear." She turned on the sound on her computer as she took measurements of the heartbeat. The fast and loud beats brought tears to Ben's eyes as he leaned towards the monitor in awe.

"That's- the heartbeat? Our pup's heartbeat?" His eyes were wide, tears lining his eyelids. Rey smiled at him before looking at the monitor. A rush of relief went through her as she saw him physically relax looking at their pup.

"Ben, isn't it beautiful?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"And over here-" the doctor shifted the wand "is another little something."

Rey brought a hand to her mouth and they both squeezed each other's hands."Twins? Our pup has a twin?"

"Twins." The doctor confirmed and played Baby B's heartbeat. "Now, over here-"

"Oh shit." Rey whimpered.

"Relax, I found your IUD. We can retrieve it easily." D'acy calmly replied.

"Is it my fault it moved?" Ben looked at D'acy. "Did I hurt her? Things got intense during her heat and my rut."

"No, Mr. Solo, these things happen. I guarantee, you didn't knock her IUD out of place. Now, the question is, what are your plans. Are you keeping the babies? Adopting them out? Its early enough we can-"

"No." Both Ben and Rey said in unison. 

D'acy printed an image of Baby A and Baby B and handed them to Rey.

"Ok, Miss Johnson, I'm going to lay you back down and retrieve the IUD. You may feel some discomfort. You two just look at your pups and remain calm."

D'acy laid the examination table down then washed her hands and placed gloves on. Rey squeezed Ben's hand a few minutes later when D'acy inserted the speculum. Ben looked at the doctor but looked back at Rey when she softly said his name. His inner Alpha instinct to protect Rey was surfacing, though he knew the doctor meant no harm. He bent down and kissed Rey's forehead, whispering for Rey to look at their pups when she gasped in discomfort.

"Here we are." D'acy said as she pulled the IUD and speculum out. "Again, mild discomfort, but you'll be fine for sexual intercourse if you decide you want to. You may experience light bleeding, but if it's heavy call us." 

D'Acy washed her hands and instructed when she wanted Rey to come back and walked out of the room.

Rey and Ben looked at the pictures then smiled at one another.

"I didn't mean to answer for you a few minutes ago." He whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I was informed last week if I considered abortion, I would have to have your permission because you are an Alpha."

"That is one of the most disturbing things I've heard." Ben responded. 

"Right?" She scooted towards the edge of the table with a disgusted look. "All of the lube she put on that thing feels disgusting."

Ben glanced around the room. "They don't offer towels or anything?"

"Just the paper towels."

"Hmm, that won't do." He took the fabric drape from her lap and ran it up her legs, cleaning her mound.

"Ben!" She let out an embarrassed gasp making him laugh.

"What? I can bet anything you aren't the first to use these to clean up." He took off his mask and groaned. "You'll need to clean up again when I'm done with you." The shift in his tone made slick trickle out.

"I look forward to getting home-" he interrupted her by grabbing her chin, removing her mask then kissing her. He broke their kiss and removed his jacket. "We're not waiting until we get home?" She smirked, grabbing his belt as he grabbed her breast.

"I have this whole hall blocked off." He smirked as she moaned, slick sliding down her legs. 

She freed his cock and wrapped her legs around his hips as he lowered himself to guide his length into her throbbing cunt. She gasped as he thrust in and out of her before laughing as the table shook and made a horrible creaking noise. The paper below them crinkled and ripped with each movement. 

"This is- really- interesting make up sex." She said between kisses.

"Really bad make up sex, this fucking table won't do-" he picked her up and set her on the counter. Their tongues rubbed against each other's as he proceeded to piston his hips.

"I'll beg for your forgiveness until my dying days. I really didn't mean to be so upset with you." He slowed his hips to an agonizing pace and placed his head on her forehead, nuzzling her nose with his. 

"I do forgive you. I hope you can forgive me." He rubbed against just the right spot despite his slower movements. "Oh fuck. Faster Ben." Her hand gripped the hair on the back of his neck.

Her head hit the cabinet behind her as he sped up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing and sucking his pulse point. One of his hands grasped the back of her head protectively, so she didn't hit it again, while the other wrapped around her back. She could feel his hot breath near her ear as they both began to moan. He found her lips and aggressively kissed her, their teeth scraping each other's. Her hands ran through his hair as they kept moving their heads, thrusting their tongues into each other's mouths. She bit his lip as she came, restraining her lustful moan.

He hissed through his clenched teeth coming moments later. He placed his sweaty forehead on hers.

"Ben," her eyes glanced up to this. "Are we doing this? Welcoming pups together?" She nervously smiled waiting for his answer as he caught his breath.

"We are." He smiled back. "Only if you want to."

"I was so scared at first, and then you came, then we got to see them. I love them already." 

He softly kissed her lips, moving his hand from the back of her head to the back of her neck. "I already love them as well. Rey, my Omega, you'll be the perfect mother to my pups."

Once again she cried and hugged him. For the first time in a week, her tears were from joy instead of fear.

They cleaned up, washed their hands, redressed, and put their masks back on.

"Oh no, I'm supposed to schedule my next appointment. I can't face them knowing they all know you closed off this hall with your Organa-Solo powers that you have, just so we could-"

Ben laughed and held her hand as they walked out the door. "You won't be coming back here. I was Googling obstetricians; you're going to the top of the line OB after this. My Omega and my pups deserve the best."

  
  


They lay naked in the tangled sheets of the bed, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace. Rey traced her fingers up and down his pectoral muscle. His left arm was wrapped around her back, while the other held her left leg.

"We should tell my parents soon. If anyone can hold a better grudge than me, it's my mother." 

"I'm surprised you want to tell them soon."

"They'll be able to sense something different about you." 

"How? You said they only see you once a year. Seeing Han with you the other day was a surprise."

"They are very interested in our relationship. They want to see us for Christmas. I told them I would think about it."

"We don't have to see them. I know things can get intense between you."

"I've had no real reason to see them since I moved out. I basically burned my bridges when I left. However, things are about to change, for the better. Besides, they could watch the kids when your heat returns so I can properly take care of you."

She could feel this smile against her head and could not help but smile as well. 

"Let's not tell them for Christmas. I think if we tell them, it should be before."

"You're right. I'll see if they can make it here later this week."

"Now, about when my heat returns… whatever will you do to me?" She moved her head and gave him a mischievous smile.

"For starters I will throw you on the nearest counter, couch, bed, the floor, anything, and fuck you until you can't walk." Ben's eyes were wide with excitement, making her cunt throb despite him being firmly in place inside her pussy. "You like that, don't you?"

"Maybe." She looked at his lips and nipped them. "I think you need to show me."

He let a low growl out as he rolled them over, causing her to laugh and loudly moan as he immediately worked his hips against hers. 

  
  


They had Han and Leia over for dinner. Revealing Rey was pregnant had to be handled at their house just in case things don't go over well. Ben didn't say anything, but Rey knew he suspected things would not go over well. 

They sat in the living room after dinner a few days later. Ben had his arm around Rey in an almost protective manner as Leia talked about the tree and how it was indeed bigger than the one brought home for her. Han rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer after giving Rey and Ben an 'I told you so look'. 

"Rey, you did a wonderful job sprucing up the house." Leia smiled at her.

"Well, Ben helped. He was reluctant at first, but I could tell when he actually liked something or if he was bullshiting me."

"Yeah. The kid never had a good poker face. Speaking of-" Han put his glass down. "He actually looks like something is on his mind."

Ben and Rey looked at one another.

"There is something we need to tell you." Ben replied before looking over at his parents. Leia was grinning ear to ear at Han. Han gave Leia a wink then nodded towards Ben.

"Well, we are listening." Leia straightened her posture and folded her hands on her lap.

Rey's heart sped up. Leia was expecting an engagement announcement by the looks of it. Ben gave her arm a delicate squeeze and pulled her a little closer.

"Rey is pregnant."

They watched as Leia's smile slowly fell, shoulders hunched over, and her face looked a smidge paler than moments before. Han picked up his beer and took a sip before leaning back on the couch.

"That explains why she didn't have wine with dinner." Han said then glanced at Rey "You feeling alright kid? When Leia was expecting she was miser-"

"How far along is she?" Leia interrupted.

"I'm just over six weeks." Rey answered then looked over to Han. "I've been fine. Thank you."

"That's good-"

"How could you let this happen?" Leia's cold voice cut Han off again.

"Excuse me?" Ben replied. "Surely you don't think I was saving myself for marriage or some bullshit like that."

"No, but I thought you were smart enough to use protection. Or at least make sure she was on a contraceptive."

"I'm sitting right here. You could direct that question to me." Rey scrunched her nose trying not to raise her voice.

"Well?"

"Well what? Tell you how my IUD got dislodged?"

"Oh boy, I need another-" Han stood up.

"Sit down." Leia looked over at Han then back to Leia. "Your IUD was dislodged? Again, the timing of these circumstances around you."

Rey felt Ben's arm move from around her, and she reached for his chest not wanting him to leave her side. 

"You keep accusing Rey of being after my money. Jesus fucking Christ. Two minutes ago, you looked excited because you thought we were engaged. Why is this any different?" Ben told Han he planned on asking Rey to marry him when they went to the Christmas tree farm; that he planned on proposing to her before Christmas. 

Even though she asked not to be mated yet, he still wanted to ask for her hand in marriage, knowing they belonged together. They hadn't spoken about him mating her since he nearly lost control in her apartment and the one comment about it on Thanksgiving. 

"Now your mother is a bit old fashioned." Han offered.

"I don't give a fuck if she is old fashioned."  _ Protect your Omega, protect your pups. _ "What the fuck does she have to prove to you that she is not after my money? Or am I just an irredeemable asshole and cannot have someone capable of loving me?"

_ Calm Alpha.  _ "Alpha, everything will be fine." She took his hand and rubbed her wrists gland against his, feeling his fingers give her hand a light squeeze. She knew he was trying to settle down.

"No, Ben it's not that at all. But are either one of you capable of caring for a child?" Leia responded.

"Children. She is carrying two pups." Ben stood up still holding Rey's hand. "I think it's time for you two to go. I don't understand how you were clearly happy expecting an engagement announcement, and now act as if the world turned against you because she is pregnant. Or is it because this is scandalous?" His eyes widened as he mockingly said, "Senator Organa, what will the press think?"

Leia and Han stood up together.

"She refuses to let you mate her, despite how perfect you two are for one another. That is almost as big of a red flag as Bazine carries." Leia replied bitterly then stormed to the front door. "Don't come bitching to me when you realize you can't do this."

Han sighed and rolled his lip in a familiar fashion like Ben's and looked at his son then at Rey offering a soft smile.

"She'll come around." Han whispered. "You know how she lashes out when she is angry."

"I don't give a fuck if she does." Ben felt Rey stand next to him. "I expected her to react somewhat like this, but I am already tired of her accusing Rey of the worst."

"I don't think she is like Bazine. I wish Rey listened to her friends and kicked her ass right there in the restaurant." Han smirked.

"As angry as her stench made me, I didn't want to end up in jail." Rey huffed. She hated how Bazine kept coming up in conversations almost as much as she hated Leia's accusations.

"I would have bailed you out." Ben and Han replied together.

"See kid, not that it means much, she has my approval. I need to get back to your mother before she makes me walk home. Just," Han sighed, "know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Because I was a shit child. I know." Ben growled out as he roughly ran a hand through his thick hair.

Han shook his head and walked to the front door. He stopped and looked back to Ben as if he were about to say something, but walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause a bigger rift between you and your parents." She cupped his cheek, both ignoring the ping of an incoming message on one of their phones.

"An argument as heated as this is always inevitable." He kissed her palm. "It is in our nature."

"She doesn't think I can care for your pups."

"Ignore her. You are more than capable. You, my Omega, will be a wonderful mother." He placed a hand on her abdomen. "We'll do it all, everything, on our own."  _ Sweet Omega loves you. Strong Omega carrying your pups. _

"But she said-"

He kissed her forehead. "I know you can feel it as well. We don't need them or their approval. You never needed anyone; you still don't. Say it."

"We don't need anything or anyone, as long as we have each other." Rey looked up at Ben feeling more confident in his arms and more sure of herself, despite his mother's reaction.  _ Alpha. Alpha loves you. Alpha will love and protect his pups. _

"Rey, you are such a strong Omega. You are stronger than you know. Don't let your search for parental figures in your life dictate how you feel about yourself." He traced her lips with his finger. Her mouth immediately gaped open. "Rey, it's just us now."

Rey kissed his fingertip before slowly bringing her lips around his finger, running her tongue up and down the lone digit while gazing into his eyes. 

"You have an insatiable appetite. I can't believe you are already in the mood after all that." Ben purred as his eyes dilated.

She pulled his finger out of his mouth, raising an eyebrow as she reached for his belt and unbuckled it. "Only for you, Ben. Let me help with some of this-" she ran her hand along his hardened length still trapped in his pants then cupped his balls. "Stress."

They stripped each other of their clothes, bodies rubbing against each other as they passionately kissed. Ben moved his swollen lips down her neck while she grabbed the side of his head, nibbling then sucking on his earlobe. 

Ben pulled her down to the floor and laid on his back, stroking his cock while gesturing with his finger for her to get closer to him. Rey playfully crawled closer to his face.

"Your Alpha wants a snack." He ran his fingers between her thighs, collecting the slick that ran down her legs before cupping her mound and inserting his middle and ring finger into her. "I love hearing you whimper, just like that." He stroked his length harder as he curled his fingers within her pussy, pumping them with the same vigor as his strokes along his cock. He felt her slick pool around his fingers and palm and slowly pulled them out. "Turn around and go down on my cock while I eat you out." He licked her arousal off of his hand and fingers.

She moved her shaky, wet legs over his shoulders as she mouthed the tip of his cock. His rough hands canted her hips as he licked her slick along her legs and cunt. She slowly took his length into her mouth, moaning as his tongue slid into her walls. Her muscles reflexively clenched around what they could of his thick tongue. She rocked her hips as he licked in and out of her pussy, enjoying how his hands grabbed her ass as he ate her out. 

She stopped bobbing her head and slid her tongue against his cock, licking up and down as she did with his finger. He moaned into her pussy before nibbling on her cunt, moving her hips so he could tease her clit with his tongue before mouthing it. She began to go up and down his length again sucking and licking his shaft, trying to swallow her spit while rubbing herself against his mouth and nose as his lips and tongue pushed her to her edge. 

He pulled her off of his face, moving an arm around her waist as he sat up and pulled her away from his cock, sitting her on the floor on her knees.

"I need to fuck you. Right now." He roughly kissed her pulse point. "How do you want it? From behind or on your back?"

"I want to be on my back." She gasped out and turned her body to lay down.

He roughly spread her legs, tilted her hips and slammed himself into her. She arched her back off the floor as she wailed in pleasure. His arms went under her knees and pulled her legs up, pulling her off the floor as he drove himself further into her. His eyes rolled back as her walls tightened around him. Her shuttered moans and pants edged him closer to his climax. 

"I love it when you come all over me, your slick covering us. You're fucking perfect." Sweat trickled down his pectoral and abdomen muscles as his hips began to stutter in their movements. "Play with your breasts." He gave her a wicked smile as her trembling hands massaged her breasts. "Good girl, good Omega, you like making your Alpha happy." He sped his thrusts up as he watched her squeeze and rub her breasts. "I guess it's too late to pull out and come all over your perfect tits." He half joked when she pinched her nipples.

"Come all over me, if that's what you want, Alpha." She begged as her body moved with his motions.

"Say it again." His deep voice was full of lust as he commanded her to repeat herself.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Come all over my tits, Alpha."

"Oh fuck, you precious little Omega." He pulled out of her and climbed over her body, giving himself several hard strokes before spilling his seed all over her breasts, some landing on her chin and neck. She reached up and took his cock in her hand and licked the last of his spend off of his tip.

"You're so messy, Ben." She laughed then laid back down on the floor.

"I'll go grab a towel." He offered as he moved off of her.

She ran her fingers through his come and brought it to her mouth. "Why? I'm more than capable of cleaning up your mess."

He felt his cock twitch. "You want me to get hard again." He smirked at her. "You are a filthy girl, Rey." He let out a soft chuckle when she laughed. 

She stood up, feeling the sticky slick that remained on her thighs.

"How about, I go start a shower, and you can clean your filthy girl in there." She once again swiped her fingers through the come that lay on her breasts and slowly licked it off.

"I will walk through life with a never ending hard-on because of you." He let out a ragged breath, already wanting to bury himself inside of her hot core.

She laughed and walked to the stairs. "Grab our things, and check your phone for that message that came in earlier. Hopefully it's not work related."

He grabbed their discarded clothes and checked both of their phones. Both had messages waiting for them. 

Rey's came from an unavailable number that read: "I heard congratulations are in order." Ben's eyebrows creased with concern knowing Rey wasn't telling anyone until her second trimester, and the fact the number it came from wasn't coming up.

His message on his phone was from his father: "It's because kids will break your heart more than anyone else can." 

He worked his jaw as he read the message again then walked upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder, this fic is scheduled to be updated every Monday. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

“I still have dreams of them, my parents. I do not know what they look like, but I know it’s them. I guess they thought I wasn’t old enough to remember, or they just didn’t care.” She idly traced Ben’s arm as they lay in bed together. “They just left me there, in this scary, dimly lit office. The musty smell of old paperwork in files, cheap beer, and cigarettes still haunt me. If I smell it, I panic, thinking I’ll be left in that place once more. Your scent is so calming though, feels like what should have been my home. I don’t remember much from that age, but the day they abandoned me still remains. I just wanted to go home, wherever that was.”

“You are home now. You’ll never have to worry about being abandoned again.” He whispered against her hair. “They shouldn’t have left you.”

“I learned how to fend for myself rather quickly. I couldn’t trust anyone, including those who claimed to be friends. I always felt alone, even though I put myself in that position.”

“Your parents put you in that position. You couldn’t trust anyone after what they did to you.” He felt her nuzzle closer. “You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.” She kissed his warm skin. “I used to be envious of everyone who had parents or at least one parent figure. Your mother’s reaction tonight almost makes me glad I missed out on that.” She smirked as he let out a soft chuckle. “I feel like they abandoned you as well, in their own way, relying on nannies to raise you. Then, the constant need for dominance after you presented. I don’t see your father putting up much of an argument. You and your mother must have fought a lot.”

“I used to say terrible things to her, both of them actually. I am not an innocent party in our strained relationship. I’m sure she will be more than happy to tell you about the damage I did to her house.” 

“They sent you to your uncle.” 

“Yeah, they had me live with him for a few years. He’s a beta. They thought he would be able to help tame me, make me appreciate the little things in life, to stop taking things for granted. You know, because I lived a more privileged life. They didn’t realize I didn’t act like some of the other kids I went to school with, though I can admit I was a jerk. It's just the basic need to be in control, to be the top Alpha. It’s an instinct I almost have no control of. After my time with Luke, it's like my mother gave up on me. My dad, he tried to- I don’t know, mentor me, but I was too angry and bitter to care. And that’s when Snoke started mentoring me. He introduced me to law and highly suggested I pursue a degree in it. With my fighting spirit, he knew I would be successful, and therefore make him and his firm richer and more successful. At least you had Maz to help you out. She sounds like she was as close to a parent figure one could get.” He took her hand in his, bringing her fingertips to his lips.

“She was really sweet. I used to argue with Plutt and the other foster kids. He thought I was about to present as an Alpha and sent me back, warning them I was turning into a ‘wild Alpha.’ No one wanted me after that, except for Maz. I could tell she was relieved when I presented Omega, though she was worried for me because of it.” She closed her tired eyes. “I always wanted her to adopt me, but it never happened. She said she couldn’t handle getting attached just for me to leave. It felt like I was thrown back to that place when I was five. I went to the university not long after that and never looked back.” She yawned. “That was the final nail in the coffin when it came to attachments. Trust no one-”

“And you can’t be hurt.”

“I love and hate that you understand my sadness so well. I hate that you grew up with similar but more angry circumstances.”

“In the end, our past shaped us for who we are today.” 

They fell asleep shortly after his tired reply. 

  
  


They awoke to a loud noise, and then the house alarm going off. Ben and Rey sat up from their sleep. Rey looked to Ben as he glared towards their bedroom door. He took her by the chin, giving a soft kiss. 

“Stay here. I’ll go take a look.” He whispered to her before getting out of bed.

“Ben don’t!” She whispered crawling across the bed.

“It’ll be fine, Rey.” He typed in the passcode to the alarm system on the wall. “The alert is coming from the garage."

Ben quickly made his way downstairs, pausing to listen out for any noise. He made his way towards the kitchen and stopped at the door that led to the garage to see if he could hear anything. He flipped on the garage light and opened the door, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He walked around noting wet footprints near the front of the garage with little chunks of snow that were quickly melting. 

He glared at evidence that confirmed someone managed to break into the garage. He quickly turned to look at their cars. His was untouched, Rey's unfortunately was not. He looked at the slashed tires and scratches along the paint. The scratches looked as if they were a quick afterthought but not enough to cause her alarm to go off. 

"God damn it." He ground teeth and clenched his fist, hurrying inside.

He walked into their bedroom and grabbed his lounge pants and phone.

"What happened?" She reached over for her sleepwear, throwing a yoga tank on before sliding her underwear and pants on.

"Someone managed to open the garage. I'm just going to make a police report. I need you to rest. Everything is fine, I promise." 

"I know you are hiding something." She walked over to him.

"It is because I don't want you to worry." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to sleep, Omega." Ben softly commanded prompting a scowl from Rey. "Make a nice nest for us? I know it relaxes you." He ran the gland on his wrist over the one on her neck. Rey immediately turned her face towards his arm, bringing his wrist to her lips. "Rest now." 

He watched her curl up her side on the bed while pouting at him. He grabbed his cellphone and went downstairs, closing himself off in one of the spare rooms, so Rey didn't hear the conversation.

  
  


The police arrived within minutes of his call. He led a few officers to the garage while a couple more officers checked the property for any further evidence.

“It would have made more sense for whoever did this to damage the other, more expensive vehicle. This one seems to be the target.”

“It’s my girlfriend’s car.”

“Does she have any known enemies?” Officer Snap asked.

Ben thought for a minute, his mind immediately going to Bazine. He didn’t believe anyone at her old job would retaliate against her after all this time.

“I have an ex-girlfriend, Bazine Netal, that has threatened her. She hasn’t threatened her physically but tried to scare Rey off.” 

“Mr. Solo, I think I need to speak with her.” Officer Snap watched as Ben physically tensed. “Is there a problem?”

“I haven’t told her the extent of the damage. Or who I suspect did this.”

“Why?”

“She’s pregnant, and I didn’t want to upset her in the middle of the night.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible now. I’ll wait. She’s pregnant, and you are an unmated Alpha. Is it safe to assume she is unmated as well? Unmated Alphas are known to grow more aggressive as they get older.”

“You have to go through the list of possible suspects and motives. I understand.” Ben tried to remain calm but hated the implication behind the officer’s statement.

Ben walked back to their master bedroom where Rey waited, looking out the window.

“Rey.” He softly placed his hands on her hips. “I told you to rest.”

“I couldn’t rest after hearing someone broke into your house.”

“The police need to speak with you.” He placed a finger on her lip. “Your car was damaged, and by the looks of it, was the sole target of the intruder.”

“I’m going to fucking kill your ex-girlfriend.” She growled.

“Try not to threaten murder when you speak to them.” Ben stifled back a laugh. “Has she tried to contact you?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I have received texts from an unknown number saying simple things like ‘I hope you're happy,’ and ‘you’re an Omega whore,’ randomly.”

“You should have told me. When are you going to trust me?” Ben whispered.

“I do trust you.” She softly replied.

Ben looked concerned as he said,“I saw she sent you another message earlier. The text said, ‘I heard congratulations are in order.’ You only just confirmed you were pregnant.”

“How the fuck does she know?” Goosebumps ran down her arms. The idea his ex knows about the pregnancy worried her.

“I told you. She is fucking crazy!” Ben placed a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his hair. “You need to talk to the police. Maybe they can track the crazy bitch down. Or at least this way there’s a report.” He handed her a thick robe as she placed slippers on her feet.

“Aren’t you cold, my love?” She asked as he slipped the robe over her arms. “I do love the view of your muscles, but surely you must feel the freezing cold air.”

“You can warm me up later.”

Ben walked her down to the garage where Officer Snap stood waiting with the others. Rey walked to her car, her jaw dropping as she let out a gasp as she took in the sight.

“Ms. Johnson, I need to ask you a few questions.” Officer Snap informed her. He watched as Rey looked at Ben as another officer walked him towards the driveway, pointing to the security cameras out front.

“Ms. Johnson, your boyfriend has informed me you are expecting?”

“Yes, what does that have to do with my car?”

“Has he been aggressive with you?” Officer Snap asked, getting straight to the point.

“Excuse me?” The fact the man was accusing her Ben, her Alpha made her defensive.

“Unmated Alphas-”

“I have been told this before.” She snapped without meaning to.

“Has he, Benjamin Solo, been aggressive with you? Has he prevented you from leaving the house? Has he tried to force you to become his mate? If you feel you are not safe, we can escort you off the property and to a more secure location."

She crossed her arms and looked in the direction Ben was in. He was a bit aggressive about mating her. She recalled the time he nearly forced his bite on her after her heat. Her refusal to cooperate when Bazime showed up sent him into a rage, but he controlled himself after she told him no. 

“No. Besides, Ben would never do this.” She gestured to her car.

“Do you have an idea who would?”

“His ex-girlfriend.” She went onto explain her small interaction with Bazine and showed him the texts she received from the unknown number. Officer Snap finally began writing down a report. After a few minutes Ben came back with the other officer.

“Let's bring this inside. They need the security videos from the cameras.” Ben stood next to Rey. She immediately leaned into him. He bent down touching their cold noses together as he softly placed his hand on her abdomen. “Everything okay?” She simply nodded and let him lead her inside the house.

“You may want to get more security cameras for the rest of the house Mr. Solo.” Officer Ackbar said after reviewing the footage. “I need you to email a copy of this video feed. That is definitely a female in the video. Any idea why she would be targeting Ms. Johnson? Is this current relationship the result of infidelity?”

“No. Bazine was always crazy. I ended things with her well before I met Rey.” Ben answered, rubbing the stubble along his chin. “I honestly have no other way of describing her aside from: insane, manipulative, controlling, and crazy.”

“We will be locating her for questioning.” Snap said as he Ackbar prepared to leave.

“That’s it? That’s all you are going to do?” Ben grunted.

“Mr. Solo, what more can we do? When we can confirm she is the vandal, then we will proceed.” Ackbar replied.

“I feel she is threatening my girlfriend. My unborn pups as well.” He took a deep breath as he felt Rey squeeze his hand.

“Sir, I can assure you, we will do what we can, but there is no evidence to suggest Ms. Johnson or your children are in danger. It is normal for an Alpha to want to protect the mother of his pups.” Ackbar offered a reassuring smile. Ben knew Ackbar was an Alpha and sensed the older man was trying to calm the situation, but he couldn’t shake the feeling something would happen to Rey.

  
  


“That was fucking useless.” Ben complained after the officers left.

“No, we needed the report on file, just in case.” Rey rubbed his back as they walked upstairs. “Bazine must be incredibly stupid. She just assured me a more luxurious and comfortable ride by leaving your car alone.”

Ben let out a soft laugh. “You are so good to find a positive out of this. I won’t let that bitch near you.”

“Ben, how did you end up with someone like her? Surely you had no problem with finding a woman.” She removed her robe, tossing it on the foot of the bed.

“When I was younger, I wasn’t as picky about who I dated. Then, through my mid twenties, I just stopped caring and dove head first into work. She was the result of Snoke suggesting I try to find a girl, a mate, anything with a pulse. When I finally agreed that perhaps a social life would work out for my mental health, he introduced us at a company gathering. A hellish four months followed, and for the first two months I didn’t care or notice. I’m still not sure where I stood. It was a month after she accompanied me to my yearly dinner with my parents that they called me to express their concern. I could smell the distress from both of my parents during the dinner, and I didn’t know how to react. I wasn’t used to their concerns. I broke up with her in February, bought my house a month later, and changed my number.” He reached for her chin, his warm eyes settling on hers. “You know I used to live in the city, closer to the firm. I hated it. She was just the final push to further seclude myself. Then weeks later, I caught your honey and rose scent near my work. Where I used to go for morning jogs. I couldn’t get your sweet scent out of my mind. I nearly went into an early rut because of how often I came across it, missing you by mere minutes.” He moved his hand to the base of her skull, his other hand softly taking her hip. “Then I saw you, jogging on the same path I took. I wanted nothing more than to chase you down.”

“I ended up taking extra time off for my heat. I caught your scent plenty of times. I had wondered if you were the Alpha on the route I used to run. The dreams of us in the woods started immediately after I found your scent. I knew if I waited patiently we would eventually meet. I thought it would be while we jogged, not at my damned job at the time.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry you had to make so many changes because of her. Hopefully we won’t have to worry about her anymore.” She tenderly kissed his gland. Her fingers grasped his hair, feeling him take a deep breath. “You know, there is something we haven’t done like our dream.”

He kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart, we should sleep. It’s late, and we both had an adrenaline rush and don’t need to make rash decisions.”

Rey stood dumbfounded at his sudden refusal to talk about the mating bite, but deep down she knew now was not the time. Not after all the drama they have had throughout the night. He watched her crawl across the bed and laid down behind her. He scooped her in his strong arms, kissing her shoulder before settling his head on a pillow.

  
  


The next day, they both struggled through their shifts. Ben made several calls in between zoom meetings. A few to the police for updates, the others were to Hux and a store ordering more security cameras. She thought he was being a little silly and perhaps overreacting but didn’t say anything. Deep down, her inner Omega was happy to see him protecting her. He logged out of work early and made rounds on the house, double checking the windows and doors, then deciding where the new cameras would go.

Sighing as she logged out of work, she pushed her chair away from her desk and proceeded to find him downstairs.

“I think the new cameras need to be put in place downstairs, making sure everything is covered, to not give her a chance to sneak in.” He said as she approached.

“I don’t know- this seems a little excessive.” She looked out the windows. “I thought the new cameras were going outside.”

“Rey, we can’t be too careful.”

“As often as we have sex down here, I really don’t think it is a good idea.” She grinned at him as he smirked.

“It won’t be that bad. We can watch ourselves later.” He raised his eyebrows at her. “Something positive to think about.”

“And if someone hacks the security cameras?” She let her eyes travel up and down his body. “Besides, if any camera is going to record us, I want it at a closer angle.” She smiled at how his eyes widened and chest expanded.

“If we didn’t have guests coming, I would take you here and now.”

“See? You just proved my point: we have sex down here too often. You don’t want me to lose my sex drive because of a few unnecessary cameras, do you?” She said coyly.

“Sweetheart, you’re pregnant. It’s a known fact most women are super horny during their pregnancy.”

“Unless they keep throwing up.” She took a deep breath, hit by a sudden wave of nausea that she was getting accustomed to.

The sight of her becoming pale had Ben immediately reach for her and walk her to the bathroom. She ended up rushing ahead of him, barely making it to the toilet before emptying her stomach. Ben never felt so useless, listening to her coughs in between retching, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. She flushed the toilet then rinsed her mouth in the sink before muttering she was going back upstairs to brush her teeth.

By the time she came back downstairs she heard Ben talking to people, one of which she recognized as Rose. She smiled as they came into view; Rose’s smile could rival Rey’s.

“Rey! It’s so good to see you!” Rose chimed.

“Should we be wearing masks since she’s-” Hux whispered to Ben. “We haven’t been anywhere.”

“No, it should be fine.” Ben answered, walking over to Rey with a ginger ale. “I read this might help.” He whispered in her ear. “Why don’t you give Rose a tour of the house?”

Ben watched as Rey walked Rose up the stairs while Hux ran out to his car and came back in with a few bags.

“Well?” Ben turned back to Hux.

“Bazine was definitely at Rey’s apartment.” Hux grimly answered and began pulling out packages of security cameras.

“Fuck.” Ben opened the fridge, pulling out two beers. “How bad was it?” He took a sip of his beer then opened one of the boxes, pulling the camera out and examining it. He walked over and set it on one of the kitchen counters where his laptop sat and plugged it into the power outlet. 

“Well, as soon as Rose and I began to unlock the apartment one of her neighbors came into the hallway demanding who we were. Then, explained they hadn’t seen their neighbor since she had an argument with her boyfriend.” Hux took a sip of his beer. “Apparently you two had amazing sounding makeup sex. Her words, not mine. Anyways, at some point last night they heard someone breaking shit in her apartment.” Hux sighed. “She tore everything up. The couch, the dishes were broken, holes in the wall, the mattress completely destroyed. She even broke the bathroom mirror.”

“Rey broke the mirror. Last I saw, nothing else was damaged in her apartment.” He finished connecting the camera to his WiFi then proceeded to another camera.

“Did you two really get into an argument the last night Rey was at her apartment?” Hux asked.

“It was the same day Bazine showed up to dinner with my parents. Rey thought I was cheating on her. And of course I fucking lost my shit when she wouldn’t respond to me. I don’t know what she did to break the mirror. All I know is I was temporarily relieved she wasn’t hurt when I found her. I was in a rage when I arrived at her apartment, almost forced her to become my mate after seeing the mirror, nearly bit her until she told me no. You know the police suspect I’m the one who damaged her car? Because I’m an Alpha.” He drank his beer and shook his head. “I’m fucked if the police find out I tried to force myself on her.”

“Come now Ren, you didn’t do anything. Rey seems happy.”

“She tried to hide the pregnancy from me.” He shut his eyes and shoulders hunched. “She’s frightened of me.”

Hux choked on his beer. “Oh, I never thought I would see the mighty Kylo Ren show such insecurity. Rose told me Rey doesn’t take shit from anyone. She said she is like an Alpha stuck in an Omega’s body. I doubt she is scared of you. I think we need to look deeper into this my friend.”

“What do you mean?” He raised his eyebrows. “Snoke?”

“Snoke.”

  
  


“Rey, this house is beautiful!” Rose beamed at her friend. Rey couldn’t help but notice the mating scar that was half hidden by Rose’s shirt.

“So you and Hux?”

“Yes! We’ve been pining and flirting forever. Finally he worked up the nerve to ask me out, and when you know you know. Right?” Rose’s face fell. “Why haven’t you-”

“Because I was convinced I wasn’t good enough, and that he would leave me high and dry like everyone else. I want him to mate me. I was planning on asking him near Christmas, but then I found out about the pregnancy. It would just look like a setup now. Oh don’t act surprised. I know Ben told Hux.”

“Rey, you two are made for one another. And was I too obvious in knowing? I’m so excited for you. You’re going to have a family! Now stop doubting yourself. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and accept the fact that he loves you. It is obvious he wants you as his mate. Tell him you want to be his mate! You are torturing yourself.”

“I feel like I’m torturing you more with my pathetic self doubt.” 

“You really are. I’m dying for your happily ever after.” Rose lightly laughed. “How are you going to tell him or ask him? In the heat of the moment? Are you going to find an idea on Pinterest? Wrap your glands up in bows and say ‘take me Alpha’? Write a message on your glands ‘Bite here’ oh! How about-”

“Oh goodness, I can tell you went through Pinterest.” Rey rubbed the back of her neck feeling anxious.

“I did! But, I got lost in the moment during some _incredible_ sex. I ended up screaming ‘Don’t be a bitch, Alpha! Bite me!’ And of course Armitage was all ‘wait. What the bloody hell did you call me?’ And of course I said, 'don’t be a bitch, and bite me.’ And he did.” Rose stood there grinning a cheshire cat grin, obviously proud of how she and Armitage mated.

“Snoke knows if you leave, most of his clients and employers will leave. He can’t let someone like you, with all the power, start his own firm. I honestly think he planned all this out before Rey was in the picture. Obviously, because he introduced you to Bazine over a year ago. I always found it odd how interested he became in your personal life, a side from the fact that he mentored you.”

“I’ve suspected he’s been out to ruin not only myself, but my family. If he makes it look like I’m out of control, there goes my job, my clients, my mother’s precious career.”

“It is time for her to retire.” 

“It is.” Ben held back a grin. “Rey is now involved. If she or my pups get hurt because of Snoke, it's not just my life that will be ruined. I’m more worried about her future and our children’s future. That old bastard is still a step ahead of me. I only just recently started looking into making my own firm. I knew early on he was setting me up just to be a successful lawyer for him. I just didn’t care. At first, I knew my mother hated the idea I went into law, and that drove me further into my studies. I joined Snoke just to spite her.”

“It's biting you in the ass now.” Hux held his hands up. “I’m only half kidding. The police barely believe Bazine is involved. They won’t believe Snoke is behind it. Especially as we have no real proof. Are you going to report her apartment being vandalized?”

“I don’t know. Her neighbors heard our argument. They can easily say it was me that destroyed her apartment.”

“The bitch was in my apartment?” Rey’s alarmed voice interrupted their conversation. “Ben!”

“I just found out.” He set his beer on the counter and walked over to her. 

“What are we going to do?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his chest, closing her eyes as he circled his arms around her.

“You’re going to have to report it.” Ben answered.

“But I heard you. You think the police will blame you.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to Ren.” Hux piped in.

“You seriously call him Ren?” It was odd hearing his fake name from his colleague.

“I never legally changed my name. So the police know I am Ben Solo. Everyone who works for Snoke calls me Kylo or Ren. The name Solo is not allowed.” Ben replied.

“Your boss is just absurd.”

“You can say that again.” Rose stood next to Hux, his arm wrapped around her waist.

“We set up a few cameras downstairs while you two were upstairs. They're easily accessible in case you want to turn them off. I highly suggest to keep them on until this Bazine issue settles down.” Hux gestured towards one of the cameras sitting on a bookshelf in the living room.

Rey placed her cheek against Ben’s chest not feeling comforted by the extra cameras in the house. She hated the fact they have to tip toe because of Bazine: a woman she met once, and Ben barely dated. It didn’t feel fair. Rey wanted to feel happy; she finally felt she deserved to be happy, but this woman from Ben’s past was making it near impossible.

Rose and Hux accompanied them to Rey’s old apartment. If the situation wasn’t worrisome, Rey’s expressions as she went through her apartment would have been comical: ranging from sounding annoyed, to crying, being angry over the fact her little tree was destroyed, to once again threatening to murder Bazine. Rey spoke to the neighbor that spoke to Hux before finally making the call to the police. Once again officers Snap and Ackbar arrived with a team to take photos and search for fingerprints. This time Ben was lucky. The apartment had cameras in the hallways and had footage of Bazine breaking in.

  
  


Ben and Rey invited Rose and Hux to come back to Ben’s house for dinner. Seeing how happy Rey was to talk to Rose calmed his nerves, though he was still on edge. They left shortly after helping Ben and Rey clean up the kitchen. Ben and Hux did another walk through the inside of the house and around the perimeter of the house.

Rose gave Rey a hug before she got into Hux’s car. “Just bite him. Take him by surprise. Like I said, Rey, you are only torturing yourself and Ben.”

  
  


That night, they were once again awakened by the sounds of a window breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

They awoke to the sound of glass breaking downstairs. Rey immediately looked to Ben, fear imminent on her face. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

“Everything will be alright, Rey. The security system is programmed to alert the police if the windows break. We just need to restrain her, or kill her. I’m fine with either.” His eyes filled with malice as he got out of bed.

“Don’t kill her.” Rey crawled across the bed and stood next to him. It was almost as if she could feel her pulsating heart throughout her whole body as she watched her Alpha work his jaw. She could smell his anxiety and anger and longed to calm him down despite the current situation.

“It would ensure she never comes back.” He coldly responded baring his teeth. 

_ Protect your Omega and your pups.  _

Sweat began to perspire along his forehead and back of his neck. Adrenaline coursing through his body, he began to shake as he wanted to break the first thing he got his hands on.

“Alpha, I need you to calm down. Don’t do anything rash. I need you here, with us. Your pups need you here.” She placed her hands on his face, making him look at her. “Please Ben, she can be anywhere in this house now. You can protect us, but please be careful.”

“Stay here.” He went to kiss her forehead, only to be interrupted by her telling him no. His chest expanded as he took a deep breath, trying in vain to stay calm for her, for his Omega. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling his gland. He finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. “If I tell you to run, I need you to listen. Do not make me command it.” He whispered in her ear.

He walked ahead of her down the hallway that led to the stairs, pausing at the top to listen for any noise. They both heard someone walking downstairs. They cautiously walked down the steps, each trying not to make a sound with each step. 

“Stay here.” He whispered when they reached the last step. He placed a finger on her lip to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. He removed his finger and gave her a light peck on her mouth before walking ahead of her.

“Bazine.” His voice echoed off the walls.

“Benjamin.” She coldly replied. He snapped his head and walked in the direction her voice came from.

“Where are you hiding?” 

“Where is the Omega bitch hiding?” She demanded.

“Do not speak of my Omega.” Venom filled his voice.

“She isn’t yours. She won’t let you claim her. You did pick an imcompetent woman to replace me with.”

“We barely dated. Replaced is an odd word when all I did was tolerate your miserable existence.”

“Tolerate is an odd word when you clearly enjoyed fucking me.” Her voice was raised, clearly hoping to bait both Ben and Rey. Rey rolled her eyes and sat down on the stairs listening to them argue.

“I would have fucked anything with a pulse you pathetic, miserable-”

“Snoke says otherwise.”

“Snoke doesn’t know what the fuck he is talking about.” He finally saw her, hidden in the corner of the dining room. “Whatever weapon you brought, put it on the table now.”

“Snoke knows you need a mate. A mate that matches you well.”

“We are not a good match. We never were.” 

“Stop denying it! The older you get, the more aggressive and violent you will become. That's why you need me.”

“I have never needed you, or anyone for that matter, until I met Rey.”

“Aside from a young pussy, what the hell can she offer you? Omegas are beneath your status. They are only good for Alphas to push through their rut if they haven’t found a mate yet. The lot of them should just be placed in the pleasure districts. You know Snoke is working with Senator Palpatine on outlawing Omegas from work places, to restrict and restrain them as much as possible. Omegas need to be stripped of their rights.”

“And it's bullshit like that reminding me what a psychopath you are, especially considering you are  _ not _ an Alpha.” He smirked at how her face remained defiant. “That’s right. I’ve always known how you try to alter your hormones, wishing you were an Alpha. It didn’t take much for me to dig up that Snoke has been funding one of the pharmaceutical companies to play around with hormone tampering drugs. He thinks only the elite can become Alphas. Even if that were true, you are not what one would call elite. I’m sure all the drugs you have pumped into your system is part of the reason you are so fucked up.”

“If I was so fucked up, why did you agree to be with me?”

“I agreed on a date. And sure, I was desperate enough it turned into more dates. Having sex with you was just part of the crazy package Snoke bestowed on me. Like our relationship, it was meaningless. That's why I ended things with you, why I pretended to be sick on Thanksgiving and Christmas, and broke up with you before Valentine's Day, so I didn’t have to be near you. Snoke knows I've been digging dirt on him, and that I plan on leaving the firm. I know he is trying to destroy me. I’ve had to bide my time, but now I know I must speed things up if he is still sending you to ruin everything, trying to make it look like I’m abusing her, or holding her captive-”

“She doesn’t deserve you.”

“No. I don’t deserve her. My Omega means everything to me, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her.”

“And your pups.” She growled.

“Yes, and my pups. I don’t know how you found out-” 

“Snoke is a wise man. You’d be foolish if you think you can break away from him.” She whispered.

“Bazine, he has been filling your head with lies. You know what you’re doing is wrong, that what you have taken to become something you’re not- has fucked you up.”

Bazine stared at Ben, her eyes wide until the tears formed and flowed down her cheeks. “I don’t know what or who I am anymore. I feel like a fucking lab rat. He said it would be worth my time, that would you become mine!”

“I’m sorry you are just now realizing he was lying to you.”

The flashing blue and red lights beamed through the windows. Ben let out a small sigh of relief now that the police arrived.

“I’m going to jail, aren’t I?” Bazine asked.

“I cannot answer that. All I can confirm is you need to get help.” He offered his hand. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

She walked over to Ben. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and began walking her through the house. Knocks on the front door could be heard as voices announced the police were about to break in. As they passed by the stairs Bazine saw Rey. Her teary eyes were replaced by fury, and she rushed towards Rey, Ben running after her.

“You stupid, Omega whore! You ruined everything!”

Rey was ready to stand her ground. As Bazine raised her hand, the knife she had been holding the whole conversation with Ben reflected the light of the Christmas tree. Rey didn’t flinch as she watched the knife come closer to her. In an almost fluid motion she grabbed Bazine’s wrist and arm, stopping her forward motion. She swiftly walked around her hand, keeping a firm grip before raising Bazine’s arm and snapped her wrist back, effectively making Bazine drop the knife. Rey kicked the knife out of the way and moved one of her arms around Bazine’s neck and kicked out her legs, dropping her to the floor.

“This Omega bitch-whore grew up in foster care. I grew up in abusive households. I had to learn how to defend myself quickly.” She looked up at a dumbfounded Ben. He still had his arm outstretched thinking he would stop Bazine. She smiled at him. “Alpha, I have her. Let the police in.”

“My Omega.” He expressed with adoration. “I forgot how strong your fight or flight instinct kicks in.”

Ben opened the door and led the officers in. They hastily took Bazine and cuffed her arms behind her back. Ben pulled Rey into his protective hold, stroking her hair as she melted against his frame. Rey grazed her nose against his gland, smelling his scent and wanted nothing more than to bite him here and now. Two officers walked Bazine out of the house as she screamed at Rey, while officers Snap and Ackbar walked up to Ben and Rey ready to write down their accounts of what happened.

  
  


“It appears you are now in the clear, Mr. Solo.” Officer Snap offered after writing Ben’s report. He looked over at officer Ackbar who just finished writing Rey’s story.

“Evidently.” Ben sighed and got a glass of water for Rey as she walked over to him. He handed Rey the glass and softly placed his hand on her abdomen. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, my love.” She smiled, placing her hand on top of his then took the glass. “Thank you. I’m just tired.”

“Well, I think we have everything we need. Obviously you need to cover the window to keep the cold air out until you replace it. Bazine Netal is being taken to the hospital to be held under observation, then charges will be pressed.”

“They need to take a blood sample from her as soon as possible. She’s been taking illegal hormones to try to present as an Alpha, though she is a Beta.” Ben took a deep breath and looked at Ackbar. “I have been slowly collecting evidence against my boss, Andrew Snoke. Snoke has been transferring money to Enric Pryde of Pryde Pharmaceuticals. Paying for the hormone tampering drug Starkiller.”

“Starkiller was outlawed years ago.” Officer Snap began writing down more notes.

“They have the account under the name Blue Harvest, to market Blue Harvest as a hormone reducer. Only a few select doctors in this area will advocate for it, to try to turn the ones they feel are worth being Alphas. The Omegas it was tested on were sent to mental hospitals. I cannot confirm, but Bazine may be the only Beta they have tested so far. Snoke suspected I looked into his… side project for lack of better words. That is when he introduced me to Bazine. He knew I knew too much, and that I already had planned on starting my own law firm.”

“You feel he plans on taking you out without the murder part.” Ackbar cut in. “We got an anonymous tip recently, as well as one just over a year ago. I would like to have copies of whatever you can give us.”

“I can do that.” He looked at Rey sipping her water. “You should go back to bed. It might be a few hours."

"I'd rather stay by your side." Rey smiled as Ben let out a small sigh of defeat. Rey was stubborn, but he loved her stubbornness.

  
  


The police left a few hours later. Ben and Rey cleaned the broken glass then taped a trash bag to the window Bazine broke into earlier that evening. 

"It's not fancy, but it will do. I'll have someone come out tomorrow and replace this window."

"It's perfect Ben. Now, come to bed with me. You know how the adrenaline always makes me want you more." 

"I am vaguely aware." He bit her bottom lip, soliciting a small gasp from Rey. "I think you need to remind me."

The warm slick that had soaked her underwear earlier was now seeping into her soft red sleep pants. His large hand cupped her cunt, roughly running his fingers along her covered slit.

“No one else makes you this wet. And no one else ever will.” His free hand gripped the back of her neck as his lips took over hers. 

Ben’s tongue slipped through her open mouth while he pulled her pants and underwear off, inserting three fingers into her. His thumb pressed circles against her clit as he stretched his fingers inside of her walls, pumping them in and out. He eventually curled his fingers up, pressing against her sensitive nerves. She moaned into his mouth. Her hand greedily slid down into his pants, grabbing his hard cock and slowly stroked him.

Ben slowly backed her up until her back bumped against the wall. He pressed his fingers harder. Ben smiled against her lips as she screamed in pleasure.

“Ben.” She kissed his swollen lips again. “I need you in me.”

“Do you need my cock?” His thumb teased her clit. “Do you need me to fill you with my come?”

“Yes, please.” Rey nipped at his earlobe. “Please, please, Alpha.” Her lustful cries made Ben smile with pride in seeing her fall apart at his touch. 

Ben pulled his fingers out and picked her up, walking into the home gym they had in the next room. The treadmill stood near the window, the weight bench against another wall, Rey’s yoga mats and exercise balls stacked in the corner. He stood her in front of the mirror that covered the wall and turned her to face it. His hand returned to groping her pussy while the other massaged her breast.

“Do you like what you see there? Do you like seeing how your Alpha makes you wet with slick, how I make you moan with the touch of my hands?” He kissed her neck and pressed his cock against her back.

“Yes, Ben-” was all she could muster as she placed her hands over his.

“I love how needy you are, Omega.” Ben pulled her top off before sliding out of his lounge pants. “Get on your knees. I’m going to take you from behind first, so you can see yourself, see how I make you react.”

Rey whimpered as she dropped to her knees. Ben was immediately down behind her. His arm wrapped itself around her shoulders to keep her sitting up while the other hand helped pull her left leg over his left leg. Her mouth parted as he kissed the back of her neck. She slowly moved her right leg over his and let out a shaky breath as he whispered  _ "good girl" _ to her. 

Ben guided her down on his cock, wasting no time grinding in and out of her with whispered praises in her ear. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch their reflection as he fucked in and out. When his teeth grazed her gland she felt more slick run down and pool between their bodies. He abruptly pulled out of her and laid her on the floor. 

“I can’t wait to see how swollen your belly gets.” He laid his palm on her abdomen. “As you carry our pups, you’re going to look even more beautiful.” He groaned as he reentered her then grabbed her breasts with both hands. “And your breasts-” his breath quivered as he quickened his pace. “Your perfect breasts will be filled with milk for our pups. Just the idea of bearing my children and feeding them from your body is almost enough to send me into rut.”

“You like the idea of me pregnant, full of pups and milk?” She giggled, then moaned as he mouthed her left breast. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before moving to her other breast, causing Rey’s back to arch off the floor. She screamed when he bit down on her soft tissue. 

“Scream like that again.” He slammed his hips harder, his hand groping her breast while his teeth were skimming her gland again. Her moans and screams echoed in the room they were in until she sobbed into his shoulder as she came. Rey moved her mouth to his gland, kissing it several times before giving it a long, slow lick. “Fuck!” He grunted out as he came hard. His cock pulsated several times as he filled her. 

Ben and Rey kept their faces near each other's glands, both wanting to bite, but neither making the move until after his knot went down. They both turned to each other’s faces, softly kissing before he got off of her and helped her off the floor. Neither said anything as they walked back upstairs to their bedroom.

  
  


Christmas Eve Rose and Hux were over for dinner. Ben had received messages from both of his parents, but he never bothered to read them. With the stress of Bazine breaking into his house and helping the police with their investigation into Andrew Snoke and Sheev Palpatine, he didn’t have the patience to attempt a civil conversation with Han or Leia. Hux also assisted in the investigation. He had helped Ben collect evidence against Snoke for a few months until Ben told him to back off because he felt it was getting too dangerous. 

The fire roared in the fireplace as Christmas music played in the background. Ben, Rey, Hux, and Rose sat in the living room, enjoying the view of the tree. Through the windows behind the tree, they could see fresh snow falling.

“Would you believe we hated one another when he joined the firm?” Hux asked Rey, waving his glass of whisky towards Ben. “We fought over everything.”

“Considering you are both Alphas I can see that.” Rey softly laughed.

“Snoke was also a contributing factor in that. He enjoys watching his employees argue. I finally told Hux he needs to put up or shut up.” He moved a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear.

“He started a fucking fight club!” Hux took another sip of his whisky. “With one rule!”

“No one talk about fight club?” Rose asked grinning ear to ear.

“No. I said no groin shots.” Ben chuckled as everyone else laughed. “So, we beat the living shit out of each other. Even Mitaka joined in.”

“He fucking just jumped in, no clue what the hell he was getting into.” Hux shook his head. “He’s not much of an Alpha, but he went wild that night. We all showed up to work the next day, black eyes, busted lips.”

“After all that we just nodded to one another like we had been comrades the whole time. Gwen said we were stupid male Alphas, and we needed to rethink our lives.” Ben said in a mockingly serious tone. “She probably could kick all of our asses and not break a sweat.”

“She is a scary Alpha. She is that eerily calm before the storm type of Alpha.” Hux added, Ben nodding his head in agreement. Hux looked over to Ben. “Remember when she ripped you a new one?”

“I remember but don’t remember what led up to it. All I know is I stepped back from Gwen and said-”

“Yes ma’am.” Both Ben and Hux said.

“She did the same to everyone. And no one knows what they did. We only remember the time Gwen nearly killed us with words.” Ben smiled at Rey as she and Rose continued laughing at their story.

“Armitage, how did you and Rose meet?” Rey smiled at Hux. “I assumed it was at the restaurant, but she said it's too embarrassing to say.”

“Oh, it is better when Rose tells it. But, I’ll give it my best shot.”

“No! I’ll finally spill. You will add details that never happened.” She set her wine on the coffee table and straightened her posture, trying hard not to smile before she began to giggle. “Okay, okay. So, last December, I was driving, and I really had to pee. So, I stopped off at one of those nicer looking gas stations and you know, ran in and did my business. Of course I’m not just going to pee and leave, especially with how clean it was.” She brought her hand to her mouth trying not to smile again. “So, I decided to purchase a snack and a drink, even though my apartment was nearby. The customer ahead of me paid for my purchase, and I was like ‘oh thank you! I love this time of year!’ and paid for the person behind me. I felt so good about paying it forward, and Christmas music was playing and just getting into the holiday spirit with my drink in a holiday themed cup. I step outside and start walking to my car and see a man cleaning my windshield.” She took a quick breath, Hux smiling ear to ear watching her tell the story. “So, I see this tall, handsome man working hard on cleaning my windshield, and I stepped up to him and said ‘I just love this time of year! Everyone is getting into the holiday spirit, and I just love what you are doing! Thank you so much! You are so kind!’ and then I gave him a hug, trying my best to ignore how good he smells. I’m still thanking him and going on and on about how I love the holidays.”

“Awe, that is so sweet.” Rey placed her head on Ben’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t my car!” Rose hid her face in her hands as Ben and Rey laughed. “I only realized this after I released my hug and tried to get into HIS car. He was standing there, looking so confused-”

“I didn’t know if she was on drugs, going into heat, or-”

“A random crazy woman talking about the holiday spirit.” She finished for him, smiling lovingly at Hux then looked to Ben and Rey again. “My car was next to his, and I ran to it and got the fuck out of there! Then, guess which clientele came into the restaurant the very next day?”

“I call it fate.” Hux smirked.

“I call it you recognized my uniform.”

“I’ll never tell.” Hux kissed Rose’s cheek.

Rose and Hux left about an hour later. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben after they waved a final goodbye as their friends drove down the long driveway. Ben led them back inside the house where they once more sat on the couch to enjoy the fire a little longer before heading to bed. Rey curled herself against Ben’s side as he lovingly stroked her hair as they made small talk.

“When I was younger, my mother had a tradition where we got to open one gift on Christmas Eve. Would you like to pick one?” He softly whispered into her hair.

“Really? Oh that sounds fun.” She sat up and smiled at him.

“Okay, go ahead and go pick one.” He smiled watching her bashfully walk to the tree, looking at the gifts. He wrapped her gifts in silver and white wrapping paper, while she wrapped his in black and silver. His eyes glanced to an ornament on the tree that was wrapped in a white bow before looking at her again, enjoying how her black dress hugged her curves. “By the way, I like that dress. Is it new?” 

“It is. I bought it just for tonight. I hoped you would like it.” She turned to him. She held a small, flat box. “Would this be okay to open?” 

“Of course.” He smiled at her. “Come sit with me while you open it.”

She grinned and sat on the couch next to him. She started pulling on a piece of tape and looked up seeing Ben watch her in anticipation. “I’ve never received a present on Christmas Eve before. I feel so giddy over something so materialistic.”

“You deserve to be giddy. Should I pick one and open it with you?”

“No. I have an idea which one I want you to open tonight.” She pulled the rest of the paper off without tearing it. She held the flat white box in her hands and smirked before opening the box, gasping as she looked at the platinum necklace with a teardrop diamond hanging off of it. “Oh Ben, it's beautiful.”

“I know you don’t wear a lot of jewelry, but this reminded me of you because how you love to watch the rain.” He pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. “It looks like it is the right size, enough to be seen, but not enough to weigh you down.” He joked as he clasped the necklace. “It looks good with this dress.” Ben ran his fingers across the top of her dress, grazing her skin as he trailed his hand behind her neck and leaned forward to softly kiss her lips.

“I can skip my gift tonight. You are all I need.” He muttered against her lips. “I’ve been wanting you since you put this dress on.”

Rey kissed him back then put a finger on his mouth. “There is something I would like to give you.” She gave him a nervous smile as he pulled away with a fake pout. “I think I need to take the necklace off first.” She reached back for the clasp.

“It looks beautiful on you, you don’t need to take it off to give a gift.” He laughed as he took her hands in his. “What's wrong?” His once lustful eyes now held concern as he took in her nervous expression. “Rey?”

Rey’s heart fluttered. Her breath became shallow as she got lost in his eyes. 

“Ben.” Rey nervously licked her lips and moved her hair away from her neck. “I want to become your Omega. Please claim me. Bite me, make me yours.”

It was Ben’s turn to take shallow breaths as his dilated eyes traveled from her eyes to one of her glands and back to her eyes again. His trembling lips turned upright into a smile.

“Are you sure? You-” Ben was at a loss for words. “You’re ready to become my mate? And make me yours?”

She slowly nodded, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. His thumb wiped the tear away as he cupped her face. His lips crashed against hers. His other hand softly grasped her neck. 

“I always thought I would bite you while you were in heat.” He kissed her gland. “Now, I’m overthinking this. Do you want me to just bite you? How do you want it?” He nervously laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You just said you wanted to have sex with me. We can pretend I’m in heat, get as rough as you get when you’re in rut.” She smiled seeing the fire return to his eyes. He looked as though he was starving, and she was the first meal he had seen in a long time.

“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart.” Ben’s deep voice filled her with that delicious heat deep within her core. She straddled his legs, feeling his hard cock pressed against her.

“Alpha, give me your knot. I need your cock inside of me. Fill me with your come.” She hastily unbuttoned his shirt as she made her lustful requests.

“Oh fuck-” He jerked his shirt off and moved her off of his lap, then took his pants off. “I love that dress, but I might fuck it up. Take it off.” Though he gave her the demand, he was already pulling the dress off of her body. “Oh, you are such a naughty, needy girl.” His broad chest expanded as he looked at her red and white bra and underwear. He licked the lace barely covering her nipples. “I thought you hated lace.” He laid her down on the couch, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen.

“I do, ah fuck.” She bucked her hips against his face as he mouthed her pussy, sucking on her clit through the fabric.

Holding her hips in his hands he continued to tease her clit by sucking on it through lacy thong, his fingers curling along the thin straps before he finally tore it. 

“I don’t know why you bother wearing it in the first place.” He kissed her wet lips while his eyes looked through his curtain of hair to see her face as he removed the torn undergarment. 

“Because I love how you respond to it. How you cannot wait to rip it off of me because you have no self control. I love how your inner Alpha takes what he wants.” Rey grabbed his hair as his teeth began to bite on her folds, feeling the stubble on his chin rubbing against her skin made her grind against him, seeking more of that wonderful friction.

“I waited a long time to take what I have wanted.” He licked the slick that slid down skin. “To make you mine.”

“Such a patient Alpha.” She panted and writhed in pleasure as he swiped his tongue into her over and over again. 

Ben laughed into her cunt and nipped her skin, pulling it with his teeth before he released her. 

“I’m not that patient. I’m going to fuck you now. Fuck you so hard, you won’t walk right until the new year.”

Ben spread her legs further apart. His right foot planted on the floor as he thrust himself into her. He placed her left ankle on his shoulder and began to piston in and out of her.

“You like it when I fuck you hard.”

“I do.” She arched her back off the couch. Pressure was quickly building up making her gasp.

“Such a good Omega, so strong.” He rubbed her clit with his thumb and stopped thrusting long enough to collect slick on his fingers before resuming his motions. “Look at all this slick just pouring out of you. And it's all for me, all for my cock. For your Alpha.”

“Yes, Alpha. Everything is for you.” Rey grabbed his hand, trying to keep his thumb on her clut.

“Oh, you needy little thing. Open your mouth for me.” He smiled as she opened her mouth for him, releasing his hand as she did. “Good girl.” He placed his slick covered fingers into her mouth. “Now suck.” He moaned feeling her suck on his fingers. Her tongue laved up and in between his fingers. “You’re so perfect Rey. Such a good Omega. I love feeling your soft tongue lick me.” Ben slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and moved his hand to her throat. He bent down claiming her lips with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth and giving her throat a light squeeze.

Their kiss became as unrestrained as his thrusts. She began to meet his movements, lifting her hips, earning extra hard thrusts each time.

“I love you.” She said between kisses.

“And I fucking love you.” He grunted as she whimpered. 

“Ah, Ben- I need-”

“Say it.” He slammed harder into her.

“Ben, I want-” Her body began to shake as she felt her climax building.

“Beg for it, Rey. Beg for my knot.” He bit her earlobe. “Beg your Alpha for his knot.”

“Alpha, please, ah fuck, please-” she began to heaily pant. “Alpha, give me your knot.” She yelped as he licked her gland. “Bite me, Alpha. Make me yours. Ben, please! Please please-” Rey began begging frantically.

Ben licked her gland two more times and placed his mouth over her gland. He closed his eyes to hear the sweet sound of her shaking breath before he sunk his teeth into her gland. She screamed as her orgasm hit hard, her hand gripping his hair by the roots, slick covering their skin and the couch. The delicious taste of her gland made him come hard as his knot swelled. He released her gland and tried to catch his breath, feeling as if the room itself was moving. He tried to move his head to look at Rey, but her grip on his roots tightened. Then, he felt her lips trail over his gland, peppering it with a few kisses. She moaned then bit into his gland, licking his skin and blood. Feeling his skin pop with her teeth sinking into him, he came again with a mutter ‘fuck.’ Then, he felt her release his hair, softly running her fingers throughout his thick locks.

Rey pulled away from his gland and placed her head on the couch, looking up at her Alpha through hooded eyes.

“You’re mine now, Alpha.” She softly whispered with a smile, tears glistening in her eyes as she noticed his eyes were also brimmed with tears.

“I’ve always been yours. And now you are mine.” He ran his fingers along her face. “All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They’re all I can see.”

“I wanted to ask you sooner, but then I found out I was pregnant.” Her voice cracked as the tears streamed down her face. “I’m sorry I waited so long.”

“No, no, no, Rey.” He kissed her tear stained cheeks. “I knew you were not ready. You were worth waiting for. I would have waited, thousands of lifetimes for you. All that matters is, we’re mated now. We will always have each other.” They both moaned as his knot went down.

“That feels almost as good as when you first enter me.” 

Ben laughed against her cheek. “Gods, I love how blunt you are.”

  
  


The next morning Ben and Rey opened their gifts to one another. Some of them were gag gifts, others were sexy outfits for Rey or new toys to introduce into the bedroom, then the usual clothing, suit ties, cozy socks, jewelry (Rey was very excited to see earrings that matched her necklace last night). Rey cried when she opened a box that held two sets of baby shoes and socks.

“Ben, everything was perfect. Thank you. I can’t wait to put this on for you.” She held up a corset. “I need to enjoy it while I can.”

Ben laughed at her joke, then smiled with pride looking at his bite mark on her gland.  _ My Omega _ .

“I’ll go start making our breakfast after we clean up all this paper.” She offered.

“Actually, you are missing a gift.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? No, we distributed everything out from the tree.”

“From  _ under _ the tree.” His smile grew as her brows furrowed before she turned to look at the tree. Rey saw the small box with the white ribbon and turned to smirk at Ben again before carefully taking it off the tree.

“You are so sneaky.” She untied the box and opened it, pulling a small velvet box out. 

Her heart beat faster as she opened the velvet box to see a teardrop diamond ring set in platinum. The platinum setting had diamonds encrusted throughout the band. She licked her lips and looked at Ben as he walked over. He pulled the box out of her hand then pulled the ring out and took her left hand.

“I have a confession, my love. I’ve been sitting on this ring since before Thanksgiving, trying to decide the best time to ask you-” He slid the ring onto her ring finger. “To become my wife and my mate. I honestly think you are the only thing that I am scared of.” He gave her a half smirk as her hand trembled in his. “I thought, since you love the holidays so much, that this might make it more special.”

“Ben, it's beautiful.” She smiled, blinking several times to try to stop herself from crying.

“It’s nowhere near as beautiful as you.” Ben pulled her hand to his lips. “Marry me?”

“Yes!” Her high pitched answer was followed by her crying once more. She laughed trying to get herself to stop. “Can I be vain now and admire the ring?”

“By all means, yes.” Ben's chest expanded in a deep breath, filled with pride as she examined her ring up close then up to the light. 

Ben took her by the hand again, spun her around, then placed his free hand the small of her back, slowly swaying them back and forth.

"When would you like to become Mrs. Solo?" He smiled not really expecting an answer.

"As soon as possible." She smiled seeing the lovely twinkle his eyes get when he is happy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell Rose's story was inspired by that viral video from last Christmas? It reminded me of Rose for some reason and just had to do it.
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! We are almost done with this fic! I cried the other day when I finished writing the final chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and for all of the sweet, encouraging, and funny comments! You guys are amazing!
> 
> If anyone is in the mood for another holiday fic, under my links is my newest one shot called 'All I Want For Christmas'. Yes, I know how overused that name is. It'll be worth your time though lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw)on Spotify.

News of Andrew Snoke’s and Sheev Palpatine’s indictments made international headlines later Christmas day. Rey squeezed Ben’s hand as they watched the news after receiving text messages informing them of the news.

“I’m so proud of you.” Rey smiled at Ben.

“I shouldn’t have waited as long as I did.” Ben shook his head.

“How could you have done so earlier? You knew he was watching your every move. You had to be careful. Bazine going apeshit crazy just happened to speed things up for you.” She gasped. “Do you think they are responsible for Covid? They created the virus to keep you out of the office?” She made a shocked face before giggling.

“You are too silly sometimes, my love, but it's one of the many things I positively adore about you.”

“So now what happens? With your job, I mean.”

“I need to finish my plans to start my firm as soon as possible. Luckily, I have more money than I know what to do with. I’ll have to start reaching out to my coworkers. I definitely want Hux, Gwen, and Mitaka to join me.” He looked at Rey. “I want you to join me as well.”

“Wouldn’t that make things complicated?” She gave a nervous laugh. 

“It might, but think of the hot make up sex we would have by the end of the day if you misbehave during your shift or lose a case. I might have to punish you.” 

Rey felt her face flush. “I’ll think about it.”

“Damn right you’ll think about it.” He kissed her on the lips then down her neck. Rey began to wrap her arms around Ben’s neck when his phone vibrated.

“Ignore it.” She said breathlessly in his ear. “Bite my other glands.”

“It’s my parents, again.” He tossed the phone to the loveseat across from them. “Now where were we? Oh that’s right, bite your other glands.”

Rey pushed on Ben’s shoulders. “I think you should try to talk to them, sometime soon. It doesn’t have to be today. But with the news about Snoke, I imagine they will be insisting on calling all day if they feel like. That, and-” she took his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “You told them you were going to ask for my hand. That’s why you said they thought they were going to hear about a marriage proposal and not a pregnancy announcement.”

“I did tell them. I mentioned it to my dad while we were getting the tree. He looked at me and said ‘kid, how long have you had a ring?’ promptly followed by a panic stricken face and ‘oh shit, your mother will kill me if she finds out I know.’ Why does she have to be impossible to talk to? Her reaction was better than the news of you being pregnant, but-”

“She didn’t take the news well?” Rey tried not to roll her eyes.

“Actually, she was excited. She liked how you left a big greasy chicken stain on Bazine’s dress and was prepared to hold your earrings if you pulled them off to fight her.” He smiled as Rey laughed. “My mother, she is small, but as you know, she is feisty. She did say she could sense a change in me and could tell I was happy. Which is why I am still flabbergasted she reacted as strongly as she did. I didn’t expect to make the announcement of our upcoming pups and not have questions from them. I was prepared for that, not for her to storm off with her little legs and dare me not to bitch at her when things blow up on my face.”

“Her inner Alpha is very protective of you. I didn’t like being accused of getting pregnant to trap you, but I do understand where she is coming from.”

“You are such a sweet Omega.” Ben nipped at her earlobe. “I love how considerate you are.”

“Ben, our pups will want to know them, or at least Han. He seems like he would show them how to get into trouble and talk their way out of it.”

“He absolutely will. Let's hope his best friend Lando never shows up.” He placed his hand on her flat abdomen. “I can’t wait to meet them. When is your next appointment?”

“In two weeks.” She grinned and bit her lip, watching him bend down and kiss her belly. “What are you thinking about love?”

“How amazing you’ll look with a swollen belly.” His eyes traveled up her body as he kept kissing her stomach. “It makes my inner Alpha very happy.”

“It seems to make you very horny, not that I am complaining.” She laughed as Ben pushed her on her back, pulling her pants down.

  
  


“Peanut!” Finn’s voice sang through her speaker the Monday after Christmas. “Let me see it!”

“You two are just relentless!” Rey laughed at Finn and Poe during their Zoom meeting the Monday after the Christmas holiday.

“Oh come on. Rey, you can’t just say you got engaged during the holiday break and not show us the ring. If we were in person I would carefully study the stone.” Poe cut in.

“He would. With one of those magnifiers all pressed against his eye.” Finn added.

Rey smiled and held her hand up to the camera of her laptop. As Ben walked by her office door sipping his coffee he could hear the men's oohs and aahs and stood in the door frame with a hand in his pocket. 

“Do they approve?” Ben winked at Rey when she smiled at him. She gave him a thumbs up.

“Is he there?!” Finn gasped.

“Of course he is. They live together. Hey! Solo! Come here man!” Poe said.

Rey frowned at Ben when he shook his head.

“I’ll just follow you with the laptop.” She half heartedly joked, laughing when he gave a small sigh of defeat.

"Of course we heard what happened. We could use an extra set of hands-” Finn started.

“No thank you. My firm will be up soon.” Ben cleared his throat.

“There is talk. Would it happen to be Knights of Ren?” Poe asked.

“That is not the official name.” Ben replied, shaking his head.

“Knights of Ren?” Rey looked up at Ben.

“It was a nickname. Some of my older comrades who used to be very cut throat lawyers have, let's just say settled down and have been trying to stop representing dirty money, politicians, mostly. Anyways, they have been helping set things up along with Hux, Mitaka, and Gwen.”

“Another firm full of Alphas?” Rey’s lip curled.

“Unless he takes you from us. Peanut! Noooo, we need you!” Finn sang again.

“Alright, well, we need to get to the next meeting. Congratulations you two.” Poe said.

“Hey! I’m an ordained minister! Just saying!” Finn quickly added.

Ben and Rey gave their thanks before the meeting closed.

“They already suspect I’ll be joining you.” Rey said as she stood from her chair.

“Well, you have decided to take my hand. It only makes sense for you to join my firm.” He smirked as her lips came to his.

“You look like you have something else to say.” She pulled on his belt. “How important is it?”

Ben watched as her hands loosened his belt, how her eyebrows made the slightest lift as she tugged at the leather. 

“Depends on your level of importance.” He nipped her bottom lip. “Sex or hearing how my conversation with my parents went.”

Rey pouted and sat on her desk, prompting a laugh from Ben as he sat in her chair.

“Well, that answered my question. Come here, Sweetheart.” He patted his leg.

“It’s hard to stay horny at the mention of your parents.” She smirked and sat on his thigh. Ben’s arms securely wrapped around her shoulder and hip. She nuzzled her nose near his gland, pulling on the collar of his shirt, wanting to leave her mark on this gland as well.

“I have to agree with you there. My mother actually apologized. She almost sounded sincere and not like my father put his foot down. She wants to come over and apologize in person. I told them I would have to speak to you about it. I was thinking if you are fine with it, then they can come over New Years Eve.”

“New Years Eve?” Rey sat up. “But thats-”

“I know. We can kill two birds with one stone. What do you think?” 

Rey was already lost in the warm color of his eyes. “Oh, Ben, as if I could say no to you.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Ben asked as he moved his hand from her hip to trace her jawline.

“I don’t feel pressured.” Rey smiled and kissed him. “I think you know how I feel though at this moment.”

“I’m willing to bet you are wet.” His hand left her jaw to pursue her thigh under her skirt. Slowly trekking his hand to her center, he smirked at feeling how moist she was. “You needy Omega.” He playfully tsked before standing, bending her over her desk. He closed her laptop before lifting her skirt over her hips, happy to see her pantyless.

“I am. I always need you to fill me.” She teasingly wiggled her hips as she heard him push his pants down. 

Ben’s large hands grabbed her ass as he moaned, whispering how perfect she is. He slowly moved his hands to her hips and slid into her. He bent over her body and lightly bit her shoulder as he pumped in and out of her. Standing up he began to thrust harder. Rey’s hands gripped the other side of the desk as hard as possible. 

“Do you feel all this slick?” He grunted. “I knew you were soaked for me, at the idea of becoming my wife.”

Rey let out of loud whine. “Yes. I love the idea of becoming your wife.” She moaned as he angled her hips higher. “You like it when I’m this slick.”

“I do. It reminds me of your heat. Fuck.” Ben pulled out of her and carefully turned her on her back before reentering her. “It also reminds me of the dreams I had of you before we met. It was torture before we met. Dreaming of you, someone I didn’t know existed. Aside from our pups and you becoming my mate and fiancee, the greatest gift you’ve given me was recreating that dream. How you had me chase you in the woods that first night, fucking you on the floor of the forest.” He moved her legs up his chest, giving her calves a kiss.

“I’m glad you liked it.” She purred, arching her back wantonly, one hand going through her hair as she felt her orgasm near.

“I fucking loved it.” His voice was barely audible through the sounds of their wet skin slapping together and her cry when she came. “Such a good girl, coming all over me.” He briefly paused, feeling her walls flutter around his cock before he resumed fucking her until he came moments later.

Ben slowly moved her trembling legs apart then down on the desk on either side of his hips. 

“Isn’t it great I'm getting paid while you knot me?” Rey said with a giggle.

Ben chuckled while admiring her pink blush across her cheeks and nose. “You seem to be feeling good today.”

“I got the morning vomiting out of the way. I should be fine until almost dinner time.” 

Bringing her hand to his lips, Ben softly kissed her palm. “I hate that you're still feeling sick.” His lips traveled to the gland on her wrist and lightly bit it, causing her body to compulse as she lightly came again. He let out a stuttered moan as she clenched around him. “Oh fuck, you feel even better when you come.”

Rey’s “uh-huh” came out as a whine as her body settled down. She wiped her forehead with the back of her other hand and groaned when his knot went down. “Thank you, love. I needed it.”

“I know you did.” He helped her off the desk and pulled his pants back up. “I have a few more calls to make, and you should actually work. Don’t give them an excuse to fire you before you join me.” He winked at her, tucking the shirt back into his pants.

  
  


Rey nuzzled into Ben’s neck for the tenth time that hour as they waited for Han and Leia to arrive.

“It’ll be alright, Rey.” He tried to reassure her.

“If I wasn’t pregnant, I would be drunk right about now.” She responded.

“Definitely don’t say that in front of them. She doesn’t need anymore ammunition.” Ben joked then kissed her nose. 

The ringing the doorbell caused her to let out a noise that was stuck between a growl and whimper. Rey felt nervous and defensive, which was never a good feeling for her. She crossed her arms out of habit when Ben answered the door. Small arms reached up and encircled themselves around Ben’s neck, causing him to bend down towards his mother.

“Leia, let the kid breathe.” Han said as he stepped in, patting Ben on the back before removing his jacket, dusting the snow off outside the door. “How ya feeling Rey?” Han hollered to her as he hung the jacket up. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She replied.

“Come on, Leia, give me your jacket.” Han pulled on her sleeve.

“Shut up, I am hugging our son. I messed up; let me hug him some more.” She gave her son a final squeeze. Leia's old eyes looked into Ben’s. “I mean it, Ben. I messed up. I try not to let my emotions get the best of me. And I always fuck it up because I feel the need to be the top Alpha. I pushed you away when you were younger. I don’t want to do that now, especially as you are starting your own family.”

Ben simply nodded. “I understand.” He understood more than anyone else did. He told Rey of his troubled relationship with his parents, and how his inner Alpha urges to be the top Alpha tended to get him in trouble. “I shouldn’t have provoked you when I clearly knew you were upset.”

Leia turned to Rey and walked towards her. Rey’s stern expression bore into Leia’s. Rey may not be an Alpha, but she knew how to stand her ground around them most of the time.

“Rey,” Leia began. “I was wrong to dig up all that information on you. I should have known my son was happy, and he wouldn’t be tricked by someone at this age.” Rey’s brows furrowed, and her lip curled. “You’ve been nothing but upfront with him, with all of us, with nothing to hide. Ben had a terrible time dating, and I was being ignorant after I found out how young you are-”

“For Christ sakes Leia, there’s a ten year difference between us.” Han called from the living room.

“I’m trying to apologize here!” She hollered back.

“Try harder!” Han egged her on.

Leia closed her eyes, determined not to kill her husband. “What I am trying to say, I was wrong. I should have trusted my son. I should have trusted you, believed in you. I’ve never seen my son so happy in his life. You did that. You made him happy, more confident. You helped him remember that he matters. And I couldn’t be happier seeing that he found his mate.”

“Thank you, Leia.” Rey softly replied.

“Alright ladies, hug it out.” Han leaned towards a cheese and cracker tray on the coffee table in front of him, grabbing a few pieces of each.

Leia reached towards Rey and Rey hesitantly hugged her. Leia’s embrace was surprisingly warm, comforting even. 

“Oh, and I got your little pups a little something. By my calculation you are due late July? Early August?” She handed Rey a small bag from her purse. “Twins are sometimes delivered early.”

Rey smiled as she opened the bag to see matching red, white, and blue outfits.

“There’s also bows because I’m sure one of them has to be a girl!” Leia said.

“Thank you, Leia. This is lovely. Let’s go show Ben.” Rey softly smiled at Leia then walked to the living room, sitting next to Ben.

“We do have other guests arriving soon, but we highly encourage you two to stay. Ring in the new year with us.” Ben stated as Rey and Leia sat down. He took the bag out of Rey’s hand as she handed it to him. He smiled as he pulled the matching onesies out. 

“Too bad they’re not triplets.” Leia said jokingly. One child could have worn red, the other, blue, the other white.”

“I think Rey nearly fainted when the doctor was about to show her the dislodged IUD. We had already seen the two pups when the doctor stated ‘and over here’ Rey turned completely pale.”

“I don’t think I could survive carrying triplets.” Rey smiled at Ben.

“I survived carrying that kid around.” Rey pointed to Ben. “I think you are capable.”

Rey looked from Ben to Leia then back to Ben. “Oh goodness, we are going to have giants. How big was he when you delivered him?”

“A little bigger than average, let’s just say that.”

  
  


Over an hour later, Hux and Rose arrived, followed by Poe and Finn. Leia expressed concern over having so many people over in the midst of a pandemic, but Ben assured her they were all healthy.

Ben shook hands with Finn. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“You too. I know I haven’t known Rey for long, but she really brings a smile on everyone’s face. You picked a great woman Solo.” 

“I’m very fortunate to have her in my life.” Ben smiled at Rey who made her way upstairs. “I’m going to check on Rey.” He gave Finn a wink and handed him a small box. “We’ll be down shortly.”

  
  
  


Leia, Rose, Hux, Finn, Han, and Poe all made small talk. Every now and then Finn and Poe would give each other an all knowing smile.

“Well, where did they go? They’ve been gone for a bit. It’s too quiet for them to be-”

“Leia, for goodness sakes.” Han whined and chugged his whisky. 

“It’s almost midnight. I hope they don’t miss it.” Rose said.

“We didn’t mean to keep you all waiting.” Ben said as he walked downstairs with Rey at his side.

Ben was dressed in a freshly pressed black suit, black shirt, and black tie while Rey wore a floor length white gown. Her hair was partly up with a small diamond clip in her hair. Leia’s hand went to her mouth trying to hold back a happy gasp. Rose made no attempt to hide her happiness, bawling saying how pretty they both looked. Finn stood in front of the fireplace, cards in hand.

“Everyone, please be seated for the wedding of Benjamin Solo and Rey Johnson.” Poe announced. “Leia, you can kill me later for keeping this secret.” Poe turned to Finn and whispered: “To have the power the Solo-Orangana’s have. It took us weeks to get our marriage license. He got theirs in days.”

“No, no killing is necessary. This is a beautiful surprise.” She held Han’s hand and sat down on the couch with the others. Ben and Rey walked up to Finn. 

Rey nervously licked her lips then smiled at Ben as they held hands. Ben rolled his lips and smiled, trying to not let the tears develop in his eyes before her tears formed. 

“Ready?” Finn whispered to them as he fixed his tie. They both nodded at the same time. “Dearly beloved, thank you all for coming to the most reclusive couple’s special day.” Finn raised his eyebrows in victory as Rey let out a small giggle. “In the midst of the pandemic, to show our love and support as they begin their next stage in life. As they join together as husband and wife, Benjamin Solo and Rey Johnson have asked me to extend their thank you for your support, guidance, and encouragement. Here is to a new beautiful beginning, and I for one am thankful to not only witness it, but be a part of it.”

Finn walked over to an end table and picked up a package he brought over. He pulled one large candle, two smaller candles, and a lighter. He set the candle on the fireplace mantle behind him.

“Now, Ben and Rey, I'd like you to remember when it was in your relationship that you first realized you were truly in love and wanted to spend the rest of your lives together. And holding that thought...

“Ben,” Finn handed him a candle. “Take this candle, symbol of the inner light in Rey, lit by the eternal light, with the dedication to rekindle it again and again, whenever necessary. And Rey,” Finn handed the next candle to her. “Take this candle, symbol of the inner light in Ben, lit by the eternal light, with the dedication to rekindle it again and again, whenever necessary.”

Finn lit both of their candles then stepped out of the way.

“With these candles, we can see how to achieve a beautiful marriage. In your marriage, you will try to bring these lights, the symbols of yourselves, closer and closer to each other, until they become one great torch of light a radiant symbol of love, joy, peace and harmony. This is the mystery of the union two becoming one.”

Ben and Rey stepped forward, reached up together and lit the taller candle on the fireplace mantle. Ben smirked and winked at Rey as they stepped back. They could hear Leia’s and Rose’s soft “aws” as they lit the main candle.

Finn walked back with the rings.

“We will now move onto the rings, a token of love.” He handed Ben Rey’s wedding band. 

Ben’s only focus was Rey. He faintly heard Finn speaking, but heard when it was his time to repeat the lines.

"I, Benjamin Solo, take you, Rey Johnson, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us." Ben slid her wedding band up her finger causing her to sniffle as the first of her tears finally fell. He softly wiped her cheeks, his lip trembling as she took his wedding band from Finn then repeated her lines:

"I, Rey Johnson, take you, Benjamin Solo, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us." Her soft voice trembled as she smiled while saying her vows. She slid his wedding band onto his finger then looked up, once more getting lost in the warm amber of his eyes.

“It is my great privilege to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Solo. Ben, you may now kiss your bride.”

Ben’s hands cupped the back of her neck while the other cupped her cheek. Softly kissing her sweet lips several times as her fingers stroked his long hair. When their kiss broke, he gave her one more kiss on her forehead.

Celebratory cheers for Ben and Rey and for the new year rang through the downstairs of the house, along with a few people saying _‘fuck 2020’._ Rey noticed Hux pour sparkling cider into Rose’s glass and not the champagne everyone else was drinking. When Hux looked to her and Ben Rey quickly averted her eyes. The Hux’s would announce it when they were ready. Rose couldn’t be that far along. Han and Leia left shortly after ringing in the New Year, followed by Finn and Poe then Hux and Rose.

Ben brought Rey’s left hand to his lips. “My dear Mrs. Solo, are you feeling well enough for our own personal celebration?”

“Darling husband, I most definitely am.” Rey smiled as he pulled her closer, slowly dancing with her in the foyer, kissing her cheek as they swayed to the music playing in the living room.

“I’m sorry we cannot go on a real honeymoon yet.” He softly whispered in her ear.

“We have everything we could ever need right here. We can worry about a honeymoon later.” Rey peppered his neck with kisses. “For instance, I believe Santa left cuffs in my stocking, along with a few other naughty toys.” Rey began to giggle as Ben suckled on her pulsepoint, laughing into her neck before giving her neck a love bite.

“You were a little naughty this year.” Ben said as he pulled his head up. 

“Yes I was. I guess you’ll have to punish me.” She let out a shriek of laughter as he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass with his free hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, we have one more chapter left! I seriously cried when I sent it to my Beta, then cried again when I finished editing it. This has been such a fun fic for me to write, and I just wanted to once again say thank you to everyone for your love and support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of Chasing Cars. I just want to express my gratitude to my beta [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for betaing this fic. I loved seeing your reactions as you went through my chapters and appreciate all the edit suggestions. Most importantly, I want to thank you for your time with helping me with this fic and a few others. 
> 
> I made a little playlist for [ **Chasing Cars**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nye5HfzCVQ8sPyfZEDMhL?si=iiOA-5H8T6CDGOZ2vDDHcw) on Spotify.

Rey woke later than Ben the very next morning. She smiled as she lifted her hand to rub her eyes, the sight of her wedding band with her engagement ring made her sigh deeply with excitement. She was a married woman now, but Ben wasn't in bed with her.

"Ben?" Rey called out as she sat up. She heard a noise coming from out front and got dressed then pulled a robe over her clothes.

As she made her way out front, she saw Ben talking to a man and signing some paperwork on a clipboard. The man waved to Rey after Ben handed him the clipboard and climbed into a car hauler and slowly backed out of the long driveway. 

Rey smirked at Ben as he lifted an arm up for her to come to his side. Judging by his smile, he just spoiled Rey.

“What did you just do?” Rey immediately glued herself to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

“I sure hope he doesn’t back up into a tree or anything.” Ben said watching the truck. “Well, since Bazine destroyed your car-”

“It was just slashed tires and some scratches-” 

“And I was tired of my car-”

“Ben!” Rey bit her lip in anticipation.

“I’m sorry this gift was late.” Ben began walking her around the side of the house where the garage was. “I figured we both needed more family friendly vehicles so” -Ben gestured towards two new vehicles, one black, one white- “2021 Tie Silencers. They sit up to five people, so they will do, for now. I’m sure as our pups get bigger we will need to move onto bigger and something not as flashy, but darling, my old habits die hard.”

“Ben that is too much!”

“I’m sorry, my dear wife. I think they're just right. Besides, I already took care of our old vehicles. Go on, take a look.”

Rey walked around the cars and opened the all black. “I love it.” She smiled at Ben.

“But that one-”

“I said, I love it!” She gave him a serious look before broadening her smile.

“Yes, dear.” Ben opened his arms as she came running back to him, jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I’ll take the white one, love.” She softly kissed his lips. “I love it. Thank you. These will be perfect to drive our pups around in.”

  
  


Four and a half months later Ben looked down at her somewhat swollen belly as she sat on the exam table. The new OB’s office was much more comfortable than the one she originally went to. The staff also treated her better. It could be because Ben was the one who set her up, or they genuinely treated their Omega patients better. After Rey had told him how the last OB told her she needed _his_ permission because he was an Alpha if she considered abortion, he vowed to do what he could to make sure Omega rights were not violated or repressed. Knowing how Snoke was working with the likes of Palpatine and other despicable senators such as Dooku and Maul to end Omega rights and to treat them as less than equal, churned his stomach. He teamed up with Dameron-Storm to assist Leia and some of her close friends such as Mon Motha, and Lor San Tekka, and Casterfo. As for the other problem they had, Bazine, last they heard she was being held in a mental institution indefinitely. The drugs she used took a toll on her hormones and her mind. 

Rey reached over and grabbed Ben's hand then brought it to her stomach. She had been feeling the twins movements for weeks now, but they haven't been big enough for Ben to feel just yet. He loved seeing her eyes light up when she felt their little flutters. 

"Rey, you are so beautiful," Ben stated while admiring his wife's smile. "I cannot wait to see our pups."

"I've been so excited for this appointment. I might throw up from anticipation and not morning sickness!" 

"At least it subsided for now. You're able to enjoy some of your cravings." Ben bent down and kissed the top of her head.

There was a soft knock at the door before Doctor Kalonia walked in with a nurse. The older woman gave them a sweet smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Solo. How are we feeling today? Excited? Nervous? Any bets placed?"

Ben and Rey both laughed then looked at one another.

"Tons of bets have been placed," Rey answered as she brought Ben's hand to her lips. "I'm thinking there’s one boy and one girl. Ben thinks it's two boys. His mother thinks one of each, though desperately wants two girls." 

Doctor Kalonia washed her hands as she read Rey's chart on the iPad next to her.

"Everything looks good. Weight gain is perfect, blood pressure perfect, urine sample normal. Blood work is also perfect. Aren't you a lucky one?" Kalonia walked over and turned on the ultrasound machine. "Let's see how these little pups are."

Rey leaned back on the table and pulled her shirt up. Ben wanted nothing more than to run his large hand across the small swell of her belly. His inner Alpha was bursting with pride every time he saw her bare, pregnant stomach. 

Kalonia squeezed the cold gel onto her abdomen and pressed the transducer probe against her skin. Ben and Rey smiled as the first images came onto the screen. Kalonia carefully looked over each pup, measuring their lengths of their little scrunched up bodies, circumference of their heads, their heartbeats, their little organs. Ben leaned closer watching as the doctor scanned the organs. He was completely intrigued by how detailed the ultrasounds were.

“Are you two ready? No going back now, from what I saw, their legs are not hiding anything.” Doctor Kalonia asked with a touch of amusement in her voice.

“Yes!” Ben and Rey answered together, squeezing each other’s hands out of excitement.

Doctor Kalonia always loved seeing an expecting couple happy to see their children. She smiled to herself as she went over Baby A.

“Here, well, I don’t think you need to guess; it’s right there.”

“YES!” Ben shouted as he happily clenched his free hand in victory. “My SON! Look at him!”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s reaction. He all but jumped up seeing their son.

“And Baby B-” She scanned over Baby B.

“FUCK YES!” Ben did jump up this time. He ran both of his hands through his hair. “Are you serious? Twin boys?” 

“Yes, Mr. Solo.”

“Fuck yes, fuck yes! I **_AM_** the top Alpha in my family!” Ben’s eyes were wide with excitement, and he brought a hand to his mouth while he looked at both pups on the screen. “My perfect Omega, carrying my sons.” He bent back down and kissed her cheek. “I promise, we can try for a girl in the future.”

Rey was trying not to laugh watching Ben giddy with excitement. She was a little disappointed she didn’t have one girl, but knew Ben would follow through his promise of trying for a girl.

“Do either of you have any questions?” Doctor Kalonia asked as she finished typing her notes into Rey’s file.

Rey looked at Ben, raising her eyebrows then nodded towards the doctor.

“I, well.” Ben let out a deep breath before pursing his lips together. “My rut is normally due by the end of April and October.”

“That is one of our most commonly asked questions. As Rey will not go into heat, you will not go into rut. You two may feel” -the doctor gestured towards them both- “more excited than normal, but you won’t be feeling the need to breed because she is already pregnant. As her scent has changed and your body is responding to it. You may have sex as often as you want. If she feels any pain, then of course stop. Think of it as a mild heat and rut.”

“See, I told you Ben. I read it in the books already.” Rey clasped their hands together, swinging their arms back and forth playfully.

“Yeah, but, we got a little rough during your heat and my rut-”

“Doesn’t everybody?” Doctor Kalonia stood up. “Although your wife is pregnant, she will still feel similar needs to her heat. You won’t break her or hurt the pups. I can only suggest for you to relax and enjoy the heightened sensations without Rey being delirious.” Kalonia stood and walked towards the door. “I will see you two a month from now.” 

Rey kissed Ben on the neck. “As I said, there is nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Alpha, you heard the doctor. And you know how rough I like it. There will be no holding back, _Daddy_.” Rey lifted a brow then nipped his bottom lip before pulling his hand, so they could leave the appointment.

“Fuck, Rey, you know you can’t talk like that. I’m already half hard.” Ben playfully whined to Rey before pulling her back to him, grasping her jawline with his free hand and slowly kissing her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth. Her tongue met his as it slid into her mouth, and she let out the smallest of whimpers. Ben playfully bit her lip before pulling back. “Let's go home and finish what you started.”

  
  


Two weeks later Rey slept soundly in their large bed, dreaming of Ben slowly lapping her wet slick off of her inner thighs before diving his tongue into her cunt. She let out a low moan into the side of her pillow before her eyes slowly opened, involuntarily bucking her hips as she woke.

“Ben?” Rey whispered only to be greeted by his soft bite against her folds followed by a deep growl before he stuck his tongue back into her pussy. The silence she fell asleep to was now enjoyably interrupted by Ben licking and sucking her skin and slick. Rey lay perfectly still as he ate her out, feeling herself grow wetter as the minutes ticked by. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she took deep breaths and tried not to lose herself to pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as he sukled on her clit. “Oh Ben!” Rey sang out as his arms locked themselves around her legs.

She loved waking up to her husband kissing her or playfully cupping her mound, this was the first time she has woken to him sexually pleasing her. She recalled when she was in heat how Ben told her to use his body if she needed him, even if he was asleep. She wanted nothing more than to grab his thick hair and grind against the stubble of his chin, his plump lips, his handsome nose. Ben needed her. _Alpha needs you._

“Ben, Alpha, use me.” She grinned as she heard him take a deep breath through his nose.

“I’m sorry, Omega. The delicious scent of your slick woke me. I thought you needed me.” He softly answered before swiping his tongue up her folds again.

“Alpha-” the word was a broken whisper as Rey tried to rub against him. “Alpha, use me. I need you, inside. Please Ben,” She purred to him. 

Ben released the tight grip he had on her thighs and unlocked his arms.

“You need me?” Ben sat up. “Do you need your Alpha?”

“Yes, love.” Rey licked her lips and smiled at Ben.

“Even after I already filled you with pups?” 

“Oh Alpha.” Rey didn’t realize his inner Alpha was worried she didn’t need him. “I always need you. My strong loving Alpha. My mate.” She raised an eyebrow. “Give me your knot, Daddy.”

Rey’s smile broadened as she felt his large hands on the inside of her thighs, slowly pushing her legs further apart. She bit her lip as she felt his hands slowly tease and massage her inner thighs. Then, his thumbs both brushed up her pussy and over her clit. Rey arched her back letting out a needy moan followed by a loud gasp as he glided his tongue over her pussy one final time.

“My beautiful, sweet Omega. My strong mate is so slick for me.” Ben slowly climbed over her, trailing over her body with open mouthed kisses as he made his way towards her lips, pausing to give her belly extra kisses. _Your Omega still needs you, still wants you. Satisfy your Omega._

He guided his cock into her pussy and began sliding in and out of her. Both of them let out sighs of relief. Just as Kalonia mentioned, Rey was feeling the need to be filled by her Alpha, not as strongly as she did in heat, but she still needed him almost as much as he needed her.

“Alpha” -she reached for his face- “let me taste myself.”

“Oh my dirty Omega, you know how good you taste,” Ben grunted out as he slowly dipped his head down to kiss her. 

Rey’s tongue swiped itself up from his chin to the top of his lip before their lips locked. Ben increased his speed and pulled away from her mouth and nipped at her glands. As she arched her back, his mouth traveled to her breasts where he teased and sucked on her somewhat tender flesh. Ben sat himself up and pushed her legs up towards her body, slamming harder against her.

“Tell Daddy how good you taste.” Ben moaned, smiling at Rey’s high pitched gasp.

“I taste delicious, Daddy.”

“I’m going to impregnate you again when your heat returns. My beautiful Omega, swollen with my pups. You take your Alpha’s cock well.” Ben watched as her breasts bounced up and down with each snap of his hips.

“We were made for each other, Alpha.” Rey let out a lustful whine as his skin rubbed against her clit. Ben made sure to rub against her just so to illicit her reactions until she came hard with a cry. Panting, she found his eyes and smiled as she watched him watch her breasts. “Do you like my breasts, Alpha?” 

“Of course I love your breasts.” Ben fucked into Rey making her gasp. 

“You love the idea of them getting bigger, and filled with milk for our pups. Go on, say it.” She slid her hands across her breasts, pinching and playing with them just like Ben likes.

“I-” Ben froze and let out an unrestrained moan as he came. “Oh fuck, Rey. You know I love watching you play with your perfect tits.” Ben took a few deep breaths as he tried to settle down. “You’re so good to me, my mate.”

  
  


In an odd way, Rey enjoyed this tamer version of heat and rut. She had gotten so delirious during her heat she doesn’t remember half of it. Being pregnant didn’t weaken her sex drive; she wanted it just as much, maybe even more than Ben. She was so sensitive, it didn’t take much for her orgasms to hit, making Ben’s inner Alpha very proud. Watching his mate convulse and scream during her orgasms was the most beautiful sight aside from the moment when he first laid eyes on her when they were on the same jogging trail. Her scent hit him hard, and he had to jog away from the beautiful creature he had been smelling for months. When he met her at the restaurant, he knew it was endgame for him. 

  
  


The next three months flew by. They celebrated both Mother’s and Father’s Day filled with excitement as her belly grew and grew. Her appointments were more frequent as her doctor closely monitored the twins developments. Leia helped Rey with ideas for the nursery and hired a company to custom make the bedding and decor. Rey sat on a rocker as Ben put the cribs together and amusingly watched as he moved the cribs around until they were in just the right spot.

Rey also began to nest again. She made nests on their bed, inside their closet, even in the living room. Ben special ordered more of her favorite blankets and pillows, so she had enough to nest in the whole house if she wanted to. Along with nests, she kept organizing the closets. Ben offered to help once, and she snapped at him, then she proceeded to cry for snapping at him. 

At night they would relax on the couch. Ben would have his hands on her stomach when the babies were active. Sometimes he would get on the floor and talk to her belly, telling the pups about how beautiful their mother was and how he was the luckiest daddy in the world.

  
  


The first of July they hosted a barbeque, or rather Ben did as it was a surprise baby shower for Rey although she said she didn’t need one. Rey began cutting up the watermelon while Ben was setting out other trays of food.

“Sweetheart, I said I got it. Go sit and prop your feet up,” Ben said as he walked by her, stopping to place a hand on her stomach and kissing her cheeks as she ate a small piece of watermelon.

“I know you do. I’m hungry.” She turned and kissed him back.

“I’ll make you a snack. Go sit down. I thought you hated watermelon?”

“I might as well finish cutting it up. And, I do hate watermelon, but the pups like it.” She began slicing the watermelon again.

“Rey, sit down. Your ankles are already swelling.”

“Make me.” She teasingly said. Ben’s hands covered hers as he stood directly behind her. His mouth teased her gland with a slow lick of the tongue.

“I could fuck you into submission. That has been wearing you out for hours lately, but then you might sleep through the whole get together.”

“Oh, that sounds fun and worth the risk,” Rey said and turned her head to look at Ben. She wiggled her eyebrows as she popped a piece of watermelon into Ben’s mouth. “I’m sure we can finish before anyone arrives, hike my dress up and take me right here.” Rey began tugging on Ben’s pants. “Okay, maybe not next to the food-” Ben’s kiss cut her off from finishing her sentence.

“Go. Sit. Down.” Ben said between kisses. He gave her a mischievous grin when the doorbell rang while she pouted.

Rey accompanied Ben to the door to greet Hux and Rose. Rose and Rey awkwardly hugged avoiding each other’s swollen bellies then crying and pointing at each other’s stomachs before saying hello to the pups who were all due soon. Rose and Hux were expecting a little girl in late August.

Han and Leia arrived shortly after with Poe and Finn. Han was more than excited to help cook burgers and hot dogs, even bringing his own grilling spatula for the occasion. Some of Rey and Ben’s coworkers also showed up. Rey had met Gwen, Mitaka, Vicurl, and Cardo along with several other of Ben’s new employees several times as they set up his firm. Most of their clients followed Ben, Armitage, Gwen, and Mitaka. Some of the older and less honorable clients that mostly belonged to Snoke found new lawyers. As for Snoke and Palpatine, they were serving time in jail, but it was a slap on the wrist from Ben's point of view. The earliest they would get out would be five years from now, that’s if they don’t die or play the dying sick card.

After a couple of hours Ben held up a glass and tapped it with a spoon to get everyone’s attention then walked over to Rey who immediately shook her head not wanting anymore attention on her.

“My lovely wife and I want to say thank you for coming over on this amazing and fucking hot day in July. As you all know, you came here for an early celebration of the 4th, but also to throw a shower for this beautiful mother to be-”

“Oh Ben nooo-”

“You can’t say no now darling. They are already here, and they cannot return your gift.” Ben softly kissed her cheek. “Rose, do you care to do the honors?”

Rose was beaming and walked over to Rey. “Rey, Ben told all of us how you wanted to open a shelter for high risk Omegas. Those who ran away from their homes or trying to get out of abusive situations. One of _your_ husband’s side projects was opening a safe house for them. And, well Leia?”

“Ben bought one of my old buildings downtown, and we have overseen the renovations, hired the best doctors and psychologists we could find, and a full staff, the whole nine yards with rooms and beds and clothes, medical supplies, food, drink. You get the picture. The Solo/Organa Safeway house-”

“Solo/Organa?” Rey whispered to Ben.

“I bought her building for a dollar. I’m serious. She helped me with finding some of the staff, so I caved.”

“And it opens next week. Thanks to your ideas Rey, Omegas can now find refuge until we can find someplace safe for them. Now that Palpatine isn’t in the senate trying to corrupt everyone, hopefully this fight for Omega equality will be finished once and for all.”

“That’s why Ap’lek, Ushar, and the rest of them didn’t come. They are overseeing some of the final touches until we can personally oversee it ourselves.” Ben smiled at Rey.

“Thank you Ben, everyone! I-” Rey felt a loss of words and everyone ‘ahhed’ at her reaction until her hand went to her stomach and her face scrunched in pain.

“OH MY GOD! Is it time?!” Finn jumped up and shouted. Rey began to shake her head no.

“Sweetheart, maybe you should sit down?” Ben held her hand and walked her towards a chair.

“Time it, Han. Han?” Leia looked at Han.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Timing it,” Han responded and took a sip of his beer making Leia roll her eyes.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Rey reassured Ben as she sat down.

“I’m sure it's nothing dear, however, you’re carrying twins-” Leia began and watched Rey physically tense again. “You know I’m a twin-”

“Mom-” Ben started.

“My mother died in childbirth-” There was an audible gasp that went around the room.

“And we are going to the hospital-” Ben pulled Rey back up and shook his head at Leia. “Uncle Luke would be shaking his head just like this.”

“For Christ sakes Leia,” Han whined. “Look, kids, get checked out at the hospital. We’ll clean up around here.”

“Ben, I’m sure I’m fine.” Rey said as Ben pulled their overnight bag from the hallway closet.

“Well now that my dear mother put that image in my brain we’re going to make sure.”

“Ben my cheeseburger-”

“We’ll get you one later. You’re not dying on my watch.” 

  
  


Several hours later Ben and Rey returned home. Han and Leia were still there as Leia insisted on making sure the house was ready for their return. Ben sulked at his mother as Rey held his hand sipping a strawberry milkshake.

“Oh false alarm. Well, it's good you were checked out.” Leia smiled.

Ben only stared and sipped his own milkshake and shook his head at his mother one last time before he felt Rey’s hand pull his cup down to taste a sample of his.

“My wife is hungry. All she wanted was the burger we left behind. Please tell me her craving is still here.” Ben’s eyes were wide. “They didn’t let her eat while we were at the hospital.”

Han immediately walked over to the fridge. “We got some of the meat left over. I’ll throw it on a frying pan.”

“That won’t do. She wants it with the charred marks from the grill,” Ben replied.

“It tastes really good and gives a nice little texture to it.” Rey rubbed her belly and smiled at Ben. “Ben, try to relax now that we are home.” Rey rubbed her wrist gland against his.

Han came rushing back in with two burgers on a plate minutes later. Ben had not relaxed since his father went outside to grill the food. “Here you go, kids. Leia, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Han raised his eyebrows at Leia.

“What did I do?” Leia asked as she brought out the buns and condiments for Ben and Rey.

“Sent our son in a panic.” Han gestured towards Ben as Rey tugged him towards the food, happily adding toppings to her plate.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to. He’s probably just hungry, right Ben?”

“And tired.” Ben grumbled as he fixed his burger.

“Wow, Rey, you ate that fast.” Han said, slightly impressed.

“I really wanted that cheeseburger. I wouldn’t shut up about it,” Rey replied with a satisfied smile and gave Ben a hug. “I’m going to rest now. Goodnight.” She waved to Han and Leia before taking a deep breath and made her way upstairs.

“Maybe you two should sleep in a room downstairs?” Leia offered.

“Mom-” Ben took a deep breath. “It’s been a long afternoon. And I have learned to not deny my wife’s cravings… even if she is in labor.” He picked up his plate and walked to the stairs. “Please lock the door on your way out.”

“She’s going to eat another?” Han’s eyes widened.

“She’ll want a bite of mine,” Ben answered, soliciting a laugh from Han as he and Leia left.

  
  


Two and a half days after “Burgergeddon” Rey moaned in pain as she walked around the house.

“Sweetheart, I think we need to have you checked out.” Ben called out to her.

“No. It hasn’t been long enough.” She replied as she let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall.

“Rey, you’ve been dealing with the pain all day.” Ben pursed his lips as he followed her, watching her waddle through the pain. Rey let out another pained breath and rubbed her lower back. She finally turned around and grabbed Ben then wrapped her arms around his chest as she groaned. “Rey, the bags are still in the car. Let’s go to the hospital.” Ben watched her hair shake with her head as she tried to say no. “Omega, don’t make me command it.” Rey stopped moving and whimpered. Ben leaned forward and kissed her gland. “I can tell you’re scared sweetheart. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

  
  


Hours passed and Rey was groaning in pain as she lay on her side in the hospital bed. She had tried to take a nap as it was late at night, but the pain was becoming too much. She also kept pulling her mask off while the nurse was in the room. The nurse politely reminded her to keep it on and would ask if she was ready for an epidural which only resulted in Rey crying or growling.

“Sweetheart, I wish you would take the epidural. You keep pulling on everything: your mask, the gown, and you’ve punched the bed a few times.”

“Alpha-” Rey’s eyes were glazed over, if she weren’t in pain it would have reminded him of her heat. “I want to be strong.”

“You are. You are delivering two pups soon. It’s not a bad thing to have something to help with the pain.” Ben watched helplessly as another contraction hit, and Rey panted through it. Ben dabbed perspiration off of her forehead. She finally bobbed her head in a yes before she verbally asked for the epidural. 

  
  


Doctor Kalonia confirmed she was ready to push just an hour and half later. Ben held Rey’s hand as she pushed, and pushed, and pushed for what felt like an eternity until the doctor confirmed she could see one of the heads.

"Hold that push. Good job!" Kalonia said as the nurse and Ben helped count until she could stop the push. 

Rey was more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. She almost felt as if she would black out while she pushed. She breathed out as she gave a final push for the first baby. Her eyes widened with tears as she saw him in her doctor's hands. Ben's smile was obvious even with his mask as he looked at their first born. He then got to cut the umbilical cord before a nurse came and carefully took the crying baby to clean him up while Rey delivered the next. Rey took a few more deep breaths. Even with the epidural, she was still able to feel some areas of her legs and just the pressure of the babies as she pushed. Rey looked into Ben's proud eyes as she began another round of pushing. 

"You got this, Rey. You're doing wonderful. Just a few more pushes, love, and our second pup will be here." 

Rey tried to answer, but her breath sped up as she pushed. Ben continued to hold her hand as she whimpered through the push. She tried to smile as she felt the clothed kiss on her forehead. Then, the doctor told her one more push.

Rey gave one final push and cried of relief at seeing their second pup come up in Kalonia's arms. 

"Ben! They're here!" Rey cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ben cut the second umbilical cord and smiled at Rey.

"You did it my love." His voice was full of love, adoration, and pride over his mate.

Rey leaned back against the upright bed as Kalonia stitched her up after a small tear. A nurse brought Rey a cup of water and a straw. Rey slid the straw under her mask and took a lengthy sip.

"Ben, take a look at our pups. I know you want to." 

Ben looked over their newborns. The nurse helped lower Rey's mattress and Rey unbuttoned her gown. The babies were going to lay on her chest for the golden hour.

The twin boys, named Eric and Edward, lay on Rey's bare chest. A blanket covered the little pup's backs and Rey's body. Rey smiled down at her little boys and their tiny hands. She looked at their perfect little eyes and their dark hair.

"They look so much like you already Ben" She softly whispered. 

"I see you in them as well. Rey, they are perfect. Our pups are just the best thing that could have happened. Thank you, for everything.” Ben softly kissed her temple. “I didn’t feel like I was living for so long.”

“Same here. I was taking life day by day in an endless sense of dread and loneliness. And then I met you.” Rey smiled as tears escaped her eyes again.

“I love you.”

  
  


Adjusting to two newborns was simply exhausting, but Ben and Rey loved it. They loved having their own family and seeing the subtle changes the boys went through the first weeks. The first three weeks were the hardest for Rey. She hardly slept; her breasts were engorged, and her hormones were fucked. Ben helped however he could, holding the boys often, skin to skin like the doctor suggested. He brought Rey food and drink, encouraging her to walk around the house and the yard when she felt stressed, rubbing her back when she cried and kept encouraging her. He stopped her from nesting over and over again when she was convinced her nests were not good enough to keep the pups happy, even if they slept in bassinets in their bedroom until they decided to move them to their bedroom. Some nights she would remake their nests to the point of tears, and he would make her lay down and rest, reminding her the nests are perfect. He would lay beside her and hold her in his arms as she slept until cries of one or both boys woke her. He even helped her through clogged ducts by extracting the milk himself with his mouth. Rey felt a touch embarrassed by the act as he told her he would help her through it, beginning with massaging her breast, then placing his mouth over it. She felt his tongue press against her skin,how it eventually triggered the letdown that moved the clog. She felt the burning relief from the pain and physically relaxed before he removed his mouth. She even felt herself turned on when she later thought about the actions of her husband. _Alpha takes care of me._ As if he heard her thoughts he smirked at her; he enjoyed what he did.

As they got into their routines of being parents of twins, the Hux’s welcomed their daughter, Paige. A beautiful tribute to Rose’s late sister. 

  
  


Near the end of October they had things packed for the twins in case Rey’s heat came back. She had another IUD put in after her postpartum checkup. Doctor Kalonia told her she could get her heat back within a few months or up to a year. She felt relieved when it got closer to Halloween and didn’t feel her symptoms of preheat. She wasn’t ready to be separated from the twins yet. She did enjoy the extra attention Ben was giving her. He had been busy with a couple of cases. Rey’s workload was light, but she was still newer compared to most of Ben’s staff, and it made it easier to take care of the pups. Ben would still help her, mostly after his shifts ended. He loved watching the twins as they learned to roll and babble more. He loved watching Rey interact with them. Leia was a little disappointed that she and Han wouldn’t be watching the pups for them, but understood Ben and Rey’s decision to take the days they took off and spend it as a family and not worry about legal cases for a few days. Just forget the world. 

Then the holidays came around again. They survived Thanksgiving, and Rey made a pumpkin pie without gagging. Ben wasn’t a fan of pumpkin pie, but happily ate it for Rey. Then he took Rey and the boys to pick out a live tree. Han was happy to follow with his truck to carry the tree to their home. This year Ben bitched at the strands of lights as some of them stopped working. Hux came over with Rose and baby Paige, so the mothers could have a baby play date. It wasn’t long before both men were getting frustrated and cursing out each individual light bulb.

“Fuck it. I’m buying new ones.” Ben finally tossed the strand he and Hux were in the middle of hanging up on the outside of the house and it suddenly went out. Rey and Rose could hear the men bellowing as they collected the strands that had gone out.

“I’m glad we did this at your house first. I’m just going to go and toss ours as well. Rose will never know.” 

“Oh yes I will!” Rose poked her head out the door. “Armitage, don’t you dare toss all the lights until you check them all!”

“Ben, use that little light gun thing that tells you which light is out.” Rey joined Rose.

“I did, and the bastards aren’t working.”

“Rose, dear, I’m not dealing with asshole lights that don’t want to work. Let’s just buy new ones.”

Both men were presenting their cases as to why new lights were needed as if they were in court until Rey and Rose sighed and gave up.

  
  


Christmas was more exciting than last year. Even though the twins were too little to know what was happening, their eyes would light up as they looked at the lights on the tree. Rey’s eyes would light up as she watched the babies try to scoot or rock their bodies, determined to figure out how to crawl. 

Christmas Eve they hosted a small dinner for Ben’s parents and the Hux’s. Han dressed as Santa and took pictures with Eric and Edward who promptly cried until Ben held Edward and Rey held Eric then stood on either side of Han while Hux took a few pictures. Rose held baby Paige and made Armitage get in the picture as well. Though Ben and Rey liked having friends and family over, they were still very introverted and felt relieved when everyone left. They got to spend the rest of the holidays alone, particularly their one year wedding anniversary.

  
  


Rey smiled as Ben placed Eric into his crib then kissed Edward before she placed him in his crib. Like every parent, they cautiously walked out of the room and sighed with relief when they closed the bedroom door. Rey reached up and grabbed Ben’s face as she got on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

“I love our pups, but Alpha-” Rey’s lustful whisper made Ben’s heart race. “I’ve been looking forward to this evening.” She rubbed her hand along his already hard cock. “I can feel you have been looking forward to this as well.”

Ben bent down and swooped Rey off her feet and walked them to their bedroom. “Let's celebrate our first year of marriage, hell yes. I always look forward to fucking you. Like the time we didn’t make it halfway up the stairs when the twins fell asleep on the floor in the living room after your postpartum appointment. You were walking up for something, and I had to have you then and there.” Ben laid Rey on their bed and pulled her pants and underwear off.

“I want to ride you, Alpha.” Rey threw her shirt off, grinning as Ben stripped out of his clothes. She got on her knees and beckoned him towards her. “Come to me, Ben.” Rey bit her lip as Ben walked over, rubbing his cock with his hand.

“You want to ride your Alpha?” Ben’s hand cupped her neck and he bent down, roughly kissing her lips as his free hand groped her breast. “You’re ready to ride Daddy’s cock?” Rey let out a shaky moan when their lips briefly parted. “What do you say?” Ben hotly whispered against her lips as she began to stroke his length, he could smell her fresh slick and he was ready to lose his restraint.

“Please- Alpha.” Rey panted against Ben’s luscious lips. She let out a soft moan as he began to finger her. “Aah, please. Please let me, your Omega ride you. Please, Daddy, let me ride your cock.”

“You want to fuck me?” Ben teasingly nipped her lip.

“Yes!” She placed her forehead on his shoulder. His fingers pumped in and out of her mercilessly, pushing up against her front wall just as she likes. “Please-”

“Yes little one, you’ll ride my cock.” Ben pulled his fingers out of her and licked his digits. “You taste so good, my sweet Omega.”

Rey followed Ben as he got on the bed. She crawled over to him and onto his lap. His hands happily grabbed her hips and pulled her down the length of his cock. The husky moan that escaped her lips as he filled her was ecstatic. Their lips locked as she enthusiastically rocked her hips. It wasn’t long before Rey’s body shook as she tried to hold back her screams of pleasure. Ben kissed and nipped her neck and glands repeatedly, groaning as her fingers locked themselves in his hair. As she slowed her movements to bounce up and down, his lips made their way to her breasts. He ran his tongue across her skin and lightly bit her nipple, causing her to stop moving. He took her breast in his mouth, massaging the flesh with his tongue between suckles. Ben moaned against her breast as she slowly got back into her rhythm.

“Ben-” Rey’s eyes rolled back as she rubbed that spot deep within her against his cock. Ben’s mouth clamped down on her other breast. His hand massaged the wet breast he just left, tweaking her nipple. Rey gasped as she felt the familiar warmth that crossed her breasts as her letdown hit. “Ben!” She tried to pull away, but his arm around her back wouldn’t let her move. Ben gave her a satisfied moan as his tongue lapped the milk that leaked out. He came off the breast with a grin and moved back to the first breast, licking the milk that dripped off of her skin.

“I know you enjoyed it when I worked you through the clogged ducts.” Ben said and thrust his hips up to meet her movements. “I can feel you enjoyed it, Rey.” He ran his tongue back up her sweaty neck, enjoying the salty taste of it.

“Ben, I want you to finish on top. Please, my strong Alpha. Give me your knot.” 

Ben laid her on her back and happily took over, slamming hard to keep hearing the sweet lustful noises of his Omega, and to watch the expressions her face made as he took her. Rey’s feet pushed against the mattress as he ground down into her. Her back arched, and her hands gripped Ben’s large biceps. He felt her walls flutter around his cock before she clenched; he took her lips with hers and muffled her scream as they both came. They pulled out of their kiss to catch their breath, smiling at each other as they did. Ben carefully laid them on their sides so Rey was comfortable while they waited for his knot to go down.

“Happy Anniversary, Alpha.” Rey kissed Ben’s gland. “Have I satisfied you?”

“Have you satisfied me? Hmm, I have my beautiful Omega, in my arms, filled with me come, currently knotted to me. This beautiful Omega has also given me the gift of twins, and is my mate. I couldn’t have asked for anything else.” Ben moved her hair behind her ear. “Have I satisfied you?”

“Yes.” She gave him her signature bright smile, the one that always reminded him she was his home. “Just as you said, I have my handsome Alpha, my protector, my provider, the father of my pups, my loving mate. I’m so happy to spend the rest of my life with you. Currently being knotted and filled with your come is a nice addition to this evening.” Rey kissed Ben’s fingers as he lightly laughed. “I love how filling me and knotting me was your first sentiment.” Rey joked and moaned as she felt his knot start to go down. Ben started to shift. “Where are you going?” 

“I thought I would start the shower for you, so you can clean up, and I would change the sheets in case the pups need you tonight.” _My Alpha is nurturing._

  
  


Rey showered while he changed the sheets then he joined her. She rearranged sheets and pillows, once more making a nest for them and their pups. Rey slept in his loving arms until the twins woke up, ready to be fed. They each changed a diaper and walked them back to Rey’s nest. Ben smiled as he helped latch Eric while she latched Edward. Rey smiled at Ben as he placed pillows under her arms.

“Ben?” 

“Yes?”

“Would you lie here with me and just forget the world?” 

Ben smiled and kissed her before resting his head on her legs, his loving eyes watching his wife and sons. Ben and Rey Solo had everything they ever wanted: Love. They held all the love in the world for one another and their children. They felt home with one another. They felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end my lovely readers. I’m sure by now you have realized I named this fic after the Snow Patrol song Chasing Cars. This song actually means a lot to me as it was the only song I could sing or play to help calm my oldest child when he was an infant. When I heard it again for the first time in almost a year, I immediately got a Reylo vibe from it. I loved that some of you guys knew the lyrics I have thrown throughout this story.
> 
> Had to add, I picked the names Edward and Eric because of my first loves with dark hair. Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, and Edward Scissorhands LOL.
> 
> I cannot tell you guys how much your sweet comments have meant to me over the last month and a half. I loved writing this fic and feel so honored that so many of you have been here through the journey. Thank you for all of your love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
